La Grande Perturbation
by PetitLutin22
Summary: Harry va passer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il est enfin débarrassé de son ennemi, mais une ultime tuile lui tombe dessus avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le bonheur. Créature!fic. Slash. Drarry. Soulmate!HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé de « La Grande Perturbation (Partie 1) »_ _: Harry va passer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il est enfin débarrassé de son ennemi, mais une ultime tuile lui tombe dessus avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le bonheur. Créature!fic. Slash. Drarry._

 _._

 _Genre_ _: Romance / Friendship_

 _Rated_ _: M : Relations homosexuelles explicites (dès le 2ème chapitre) – mots violents – viol (chapitre 6)._

 _Contexte_ _: Post-tome 7 (sans prise en compte de détails mineurs de la Bataille Finale). Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue. Seules autres différences majeures avec le canon : la majorité sorcière est à 18 ans. Colin Crivey n'est pas mort._

 _État de la fiction_ _: partie 1 terminée (8 chapitres) soit 30 000 mots, partie 2 sous forme de notes résumées (devrait être à peu de chose près de la même taille)._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Drago était arrivé seul sur la voie 9 ¾. Seul, comme il l'était depuis la fin de la guerre. Il vivait seul. Son père était mort pendant le combat de la main d'un Auror et sa mère était enfermée à Azkaban. Si elle n'avait pas reçu le baiser des détraqueurs, c'était uniquement grâce à Harry qui avait transmis au Ministère le geste qu'elle avait eu le soir de la bataille, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Heureusement, Drago avait atteint sa majorité peu avant la fin de l'année précédente et il avait déjà reçu tout son héritage ainsi que les pleins droits sur le manoir et toutes les propriétés Malfoy. Ça lui avait surtout servit à ne pas être envoyé chez un tuteur, un quelconque membre de la famille lointaine qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'avait pas envie de connaître.

Ainsi, après le jugement de sa mère, il avait emménagé dans l'un de ses manoirs. Il n'était pas retourné dans celui où il avait grandi. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il en avait choisi un, un peu plus petit mais beaucoup plus chaleureux, avait demander à ses elfes de maison de détruire tous les artefacts de magie noire qui étaient disséminés dans toutes ses propriétés et rassembler tous les livres dans celui où il avait emménagé, laissant seulement les doubles, triples, voire quadruples exemplaires à leur place. Tous les objets de valeur sentimentale, très peu nombreux en vérité, qui étaient dans son ancien manoir avaient été placés dans son coffre avant qu'ils ne soient vendu avec tous les autres objets luxueux. Tous autant qu'ils furent, ils lui rappelaient indéniablement son ancienne vie et tous les malheurs qui l'accompagnait.

Un psychologue n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé qu'il se coupe si drastiquement de son enfance, mais lui en avait besoin pour tourner la page et surtout reprendre une vie qu'il voulait saine et heureuse.

Après le mois de mai, qui avait été consacré à l'après-guerre, aux enterrements, commémorations et discours officiels, il avait passé son été à régler tous les problèmes juridiques et administratifs concernant son héritage. Les deux seules interruptions dans son programme très chargé avaient été le procès de sa mère et la cérémonie de commémoration pour les morts au combat du Ministère.

.

Il était tout juste 9h et seules deux ou trois familles étaient déjà présentes sur le quai. Il monta donc dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment. Une fois sa valise placée dans les filets, il sortit un livre et patienta. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleu foncé ne frappe à la vitre.

Drago redressa la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Théo ! Content de te revoir.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui offrit une brève étreinte.

\- Vivre seul n'est pas des plus agréables. Je suis heureux de revenir à Poudlard.

Théodore Nott était dans la même situation que Drago. Sauf que lui était désormais orphelin. Sa mère étant décédée lorsqu'il était enfant, son père était son dernier parent avant qu'il ne meure, lui aussi, de la main d'un Auror pendant le combat final. Ainsi, il avait également été très pris durant son été, entre les démarches administratives pour son héritage et son emménagement dans son ancien manoir. Il n'avait pas de nombreuses propriétés, il n'était pas aussi riche que les Malfoy. Les quelques autres maisons qu'il possédait se trouvaient à l'étranger, mais il voulait finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et surtout, plus que tout, il ne voulait quitter l'Angleterre et les seuls amis qu'il avait.

Drago observa son ami s'installer et sortir, lui aussi, un bouquin. Théo n'était pas bavard, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il était très discret et ne parlait que quand c'était utile. Une personne très curieuse, souvent plongée dans les livres. Certes, taciturne, mais un ami cher qui avait accompagné le blond et son groupe de Serpentard dès sa première année. Il était souvent de bon conseil. Très rusé et sachant faire preuve de tactique, il avait de nombreuses fois sortit ses amis de situations peu commodes. Et c'était, en outre, un excellent confident.

.

Le train se remplissait doucement, mais personne ne vint les déranger. Près d'une heure et demi s'était écoulée quand un grand garçon, noir de peau aux yeux étonnement clairs, pénétra sans frapper dans leur compartiment.

\- Salut les mecs ! Heureux de vous revoir !

Si Drago Malfoy était souvent qualifié de « Prince des Serpentard » par les élèves de sa propre maison et donc du « plus Serpentard de tous », Blaise Zabini était de toute évidence son contraire. Son caractère enjoué réchauffait souvent l'ambiance glaciale des cachots. Il était pourtant le meilleur ami du blond.

\- Blaise, le salua simplement Drago en se levant pour lui donner une accolade, tandis que Théodore hochait de la tête sans relever le nez de son livre.

\- Qui d'autre doit venir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que nous serons les seuls redoublant, mon ami, répondit Drago.

\- C'est triste, dit Théo toujours plongé dans son histoire.

Les deux garçons encore debout rangèrent les bagages du nouvel arrivant dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le blond reprenne en s'asseyant :

\- Seule Greengrass aurait pu revenir, seulement ses parents ont préféré quitter le pays.

Blaise acquiesça.

\- Drago, tu m'as dit, dans une de tes lettres, que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, mais que tu préférais le faire de vive voix.

Théo releva la tête et jeta un regard à Drago.

\- Dois-je vous laisser un instant ?

\- Pas la peine, mon ami. Tu peux entendre ce que j'ai a dire, répondit le blond en lui souriant. J'ai entièrement confiance en vous pour garder cela secret.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. Drago lança un sort d'intimité sur leur compartiment et se lança :

\- Bien. Vous le savez, comme vous, j'ai passé l'âge de la majorité magique. J'ai donc reçu mon héritage.

Il souffla puis continua :

\- Hormis le fait que j'ai acquis plus de puissance, comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, j'ai aussi appris que certains gènes qui sommeillaient dans mon ADN s'étaient réveillés …

\- Drago, cesse de tourner autour du pot, pour une fois, et dis-nous, par Merlin, quel héritage tu as reçu ! Fais-tu parti de ceux touchés par la Grande Perturbation ? Le pressa Blaise.

Le train siffla trois fois et s'ébranla alors qu'il démarrait.

\- Oui. Je suis un Veela.

Un silence accueilli la nouvelle. Théodore le regardait d'un air songeur et Blaise avait écarquillé les yeux. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les trois ce que cela signifiait.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda Théo.

Drago le regarda. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux deux qu'il arrivait à être totalement détendu et confiant. Eux seuls connaissaient son véritable visage et recevaient ses souries sincères. Avec eux, pas besoin de porter de masque ni de cacher ses sentiments.

Il lui sourit et le rassura :

\- Oui, je ne sens qu'un faible tiraillement dans la poitrine et j'ai une envie irrépressible de faire le beau, mais ça va.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas toujours été impeccable devant du public, pouffa Blaise. Tu passes déjà une heure dans la salle de bain chaque matin ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas monopoliser la salle d'eau plus longtemps maintenant que t'es une foutue créature de séduction !

\- Merci pour ton soutient, Blaise. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, répondit Drago de façon théâtrale.

Théodore sourit et replongea dans son livre tandis que Blaise continuait à charrier le blond.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Drago lui jeta un regard de connivence.

\- Je sais _comment_ c'est arrivé, souffla Blaise. Comment ça s'est passé, je veux dire ?

Le blond prit une inspiration, regarda son ami dans les yeux et fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux des détails, hein ?

\- Yep !

Drago ricana.

\- Et bien … Tout a commencé une sombre nuit de printemps, un fameux 5 juin 1998 …

\- Oh, je t'en prie Dray ! Accouche !

Drago rit franchement et même Théodore, toujours plongé dans son livre, sourit au son cristallin.

\- Très bien, très bien. En fait, le jour même, je n'ai pas vu de grandes différences. Mon physique avait un peu changé, mais ça n'était pas flagrant. J'ai gagné quelques centimètres, un ou deux, rien d'extraordinaire …

\- Ouais, enfin, tu mesurais déjà 1m85 donc bon …

\- Mmm oui … Tu me laisses finir ou je me tais ?

\- Vas-y, tête de mule !

\- Donc. J'ai grandi, mais je me suis surtout développé musculairement. Et, clou du spectacle, ma peau déjà si belle est devenue parfaite !

Blaise éclata de rire.

\- Et tes chevilles, elles n'ont pas enflé, elles ?

\- C'est le propre d'un Veela très cher, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- La suite est moins glorieuse. Le lendemain je me suis rendu à Gringott pour mettre à jour des papiers. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé sous une marée humaine.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'avais encore rencontré personne depuis mon héritage, alors quand je suis sorti et que j'ai transplanné directement sur le chemin de Traverse … Tu imagines la suite.

\- Quelle idée de plonger dans la foule, aussi ? Ne pouvais-tu pas commencer par une seule personne ? Tu aurais appris à maîtriser ta transformation !

\- Certes. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma transformation.

\- Aïe !

\- Comme tu dis. C'est donc en pleine rue, à une heure de pointe, que s'est révélée ma nouvelle nature.

Le noir grimaça.

\- Et maintenant, tu maîtrises ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Montre !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il se débarrassa de sa cape, se leva et ferma les yeux. Théo avait posé son livre et l'observait intensément, comme Blaise.

Le blond, après quelques secondes dans un silence total, se mit à briller, littéralement. Sa peau était comme source de lumière, lumineuse. Il rouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci, déjà d'un gris peu commun à l'origine, étaient étincelants, époustouflants. Son dos se cambra soudainement et, en un mouvement, de grandes ailes d'un noir de jais surgirent, perçant sa chemise, et envahirent l'espace. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, comme une aura des plus attractives. Tout son corps appelait les regards.

Puis Drago s'ébroua et son aspect redevint normal, jusqu'à son vêtement qui retrouva son état originel. Théo cligna des yeux et reprit son livre.

Drago le regarda bizarrement. Blaise, lui, bavait presque.

\- Ferme la bouche, Blaise ! Se moqua gentiment Drago.

Voilà qui était plus normal comme réaction. La transformation avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser quiconque jetait son regard sur lui. Comment son ami aux cheveux châtain arrivait-il à s'en défaire aussi facilement, c'était un mystère.

.

Après avoir fait le discours habituel de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et de bon retour aux anciens, la nouvelle directrice, le Professeur McGonagall, entama une harangue sur la nécessité d'entente et d'entraide entre tous les élèves, de toutes les maisons comme de toutes les années. Les élèves, ceux qui avaient choisi, eux ou leurs parents, de revenir à Poudlard au lendemain de la guerre s'étaient préparés à entendre ce genre de paroles, mais les mots qui suivirent en surprirent plus d'un.

\- Les nombreux sortilèges, maléfices, qu'ils aient été utilisés pour se battre, pour se défendre, pour se protéger, … Les abominations, tortures et meurtres qui ont été perpétrés, … Les sacrifices et actes héroïques, trahisons ou alliances que ce soit chez les moldus, les sorciers ou les créatures magiques, quelles qu'elles soient … La guerre qui a agité notre monde ces dernières années a chamboulé la magie jusque dans son noyau.

McGonagall fit le tour de la salle de son regard perçant et repris, toujours aussi solennelle.

\- Et celle-ci, pour se remettre, pour rééquilibrer les forces, a agi de son plein gré. Ce genre d'événements s'est déjà produit au cours des siècles. C'est lors de l'un d'entre eux qu'a été créée cette école. Aujourd'hui, cela se manifeste d'une tout autre manière. Les Grandes Perturbations magiques de ces dernières années ont conduit au réveil d'un nombre particulièrement importants de gènes de créatures magique.

Elle laissa ses élèves accusé le coup, puis continua :

\- Peut-être connaissez-vous déjà quelqu'un qui a senti des changements, ou bien vous-même, chez les élèves de huitième année, avez éprouvé des modifications dans votre morphologie ou dans votre caractère.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers les plus âgés, les quelques rares qui avaient redoublé leur septième année par choix ou obligation.

\- Pour tous ceux qui sont dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez demander des informations à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh vous renseignera sur chacune d'entre elles. Pour les élèves ayant connu leur majorité magique et qui sont sujet à une transformation, qu'elle vous soit connue ou inconnue, je vous demande de vous rendre, en toute discrétion, si vous le souhaitez, dans mon bureau à la fin de cette soirée.

Le brouhaha dans la grande salle se faisait de plus en plus bruyant.

\- S'il vous plaît, rappela à l'ordre la directrice. Il n'y a aucun risque à fréquenter une créature magique. Je vous demande de faire preuve d'intelligence, de maturité, de tolérance et de respect les uns envers les autres.

.

\- Bonjour, Drago. Nous nous sommes inquiétés, hier.

\- Bonjour à toi, Blaise. Théo. Je suis navré, la directrice ne m'a pas laissé vous informer de ma nouvelle situation.

\- Nouvelle situation ? Releva son ami tout en observant les Serdaigle autour d'eux, qui patientaient aussi devant la salle de sortilège.

Les bleus et bronze étaient au complet. Dix Serdaigle pour trois Serpentard, comment allaient-ils pouvoir rivaliser cette année ? Que ce soit en cours ou en Quidditch, ils allaient devoir se battre deux fois plus que les autres pour rapporter des points. Enfin, était-ce finalement bien important ?

\- J'ai un apparemment privé, répondit le jeune homme, ramenant Théo à leur conversation.

\- Comme c'est commode, remarqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Ses deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

.

\- T'as une sale tête mec !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et renifla.

\- C'est vrai ! T'as vu ta tronche ? Déjà que d'habitude tes cheveux sont pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle coiffés, mais là ils sont carrément en pétard ! Et regardes-moi ces cernes ! OK, on a fait la fête hier pour nos retrouvailles, mais quand même ! On s'est pas couché si tard que ça !

Le petit brun grogna en simple réponse et, la tête basse, se dirigea vers son premier cours.

.

\- Ouvrez vos livres page 36, indiqua le nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

Monsieur O'Vide prit place derrière son bureau tandis que les derniers élèves s'installaient.

\- Dis-moi, Ron, chuchota Dean en se penchant sur sa table. Vous avez tardé longtemps après qu'on soit monté, hier ?

Son voisin de devant balança sa chaise sur les pieds arrière et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- Pas longtemps après que vous soyez montés, il devait être tout juste une heure du matin, pourquoi ?

\- Et Harry, il est monté avec toi ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

\- Tu l'as entendu faire un cauchemars cette nuit ?

\- Messieurs, je vous prierais de vous concentrer sur mon cours.

Ron remit sa chaise sur quatre pieds et, pour répondre à son ami, secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de jeter un œil inquiet à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était avachi sur sa table. La tête calée sur un coude, les yeux mi-clos, il frottait nerveusement sa cuisse de sa main libre. Il avait éludé les questions sur son état et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés.

.

\- Drago, n'y prête pas attention. Ce sont des abrutis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus couard.

\- Mais ils ont raison sur un point, Blaise. Nous aurions pu faire bien plus.

\- Malheureusement Théo dit vrai, soupira Drago.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous mettre à nous cacher de notre propre maison ! Les autres nous font déjà payer suffisamment cher !

\- Blaise, parle moins fort, je t'en prie.

Le black regarda autour de lui mais seuls deux première année étaient attablés dans un coin de leur salle commune, occupés à lire. Les autres Serpentard devaient être en cours ou dehors, ce mercredi de rentrée était plutôt ensoleillé. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé, devant le foyer de la cheminée éteint, entre ses deux amis.

\- Pas deux jours que nous sommes à Poudlard et déjà je regrette.

Le blond passa une main sur son visage.

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Drago. Notre place est ici.

\- Théo dit vrai, encore ! Drago, nous avons besoin de ce diplôme. Nous devons aussi redorer notre blason officiellement et participer à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Et surtout, nous avons tous les droits d'être ici, par Merlin. Autant que les autres. Il est vrai que nous ne faisions pas partie de ceux qui ont participé activement à la Résistance, ni de ceux qui se sont battus lors du combat final. Cependant, nous n'étions pas cachés non plus ! C'était, en revanche, le cas de certains qui nous ont lancé des piques aujourd'hui. Nos actes pour la Lumière n'étaient certes pas nombreux, ni mirobolant, mais ils étaient. Ils ont eu le mérite d'exister et ont été utiles à leur échelle.

\- Parle pour toi ! Je n'ai fait que donner des noms, quelques lieux et dates d'attaques.

\- Et ça a sauvé des vies ! Les Aurors et l'Ordre ont pu intervenir à temps, assura Blaise.

\- Mais nous n'étions pas présents lors de la bataille à Poudlard ! Avança Drago.

\- Toi, tu étais blessé, répondit son voisin.

\- Une malheureuse entorse à cause d'un accident domestique. Bonjour la blessure de guerre !

\- Théo aidait Madame Pomfresh, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé. Et moi, j'étais encore au chevet de ma mère en Italie. Comment, par Salazar, aurions-nous pu être sur le champ de bataille ?

\- Nous n'avons même tué personne ! Continua d'argumenter Drago.

\- Et j'en suis heureux, rétorqua Théodore en frissonnant.

\- J'avais tous ces Mangemorts chez moi, quotidiennement ! Si j'avais eu le courage de les tuer … J'en ai eu mille fois l'occasion !

\- Tu voulais quoi ? Faire exploser ta maison ? Toi à l'intérieur, comme un kamikaze ? Merlin merci, tu ne l'as pas fait. Nous sommes à peine majeurs, nous n'étions que des gamins quand cette guerre a commencé, même pas nés quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est apparu pour la première fois. Je trouve que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne crois pas en l'acte héroïque d'une seule personne. Même Potter n'était pas seul.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas d'accord, Potter était seul, au moins face Lui, mais là n'est pas la question. Personnellement, j'aurais été incapable de tuer ou même de blesser quelqu'un, qui qu'il fut. Voir les corps défiler à l'infirmerie … je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. C'était si triste, comment peut-on ne serait-ce que songer ôter la vie à quelqu'un ?

\- Mon père ne s'est pas gêné !

\- Tout comme le mien, Drago. Cela ne signifie pas que nous ayons ça dans le sang, si c'est ce que tu as en tête, dit sagement Théodore.

\- Merlin, c'est à ça que tu penses ? Parce que ton père et ton grand père étaient des Mangemorts, tu as le meurtre dans le sang ? Tu vas nous dire aussi que tu as une dette envers la société ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucune dette ! S'insurgea Drago.

\- Drago, ta ressemblance avec tes aïeuls est purement et seulement physique. Dumbledore l'a toujours dit : « Ce sont nos actes qui font de nous ce que nous sommes ».

.

\- Hermione, chuchota Ron le plus bas possible, la bouche encore pleine et se penchant légèrement sur la jeune fille. Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ? Déjà, j'ai rien dis quand il nous a écrit qu'il ne venait pas en train avec nous et rien non plus lors de la fête, mardi soir, alors qu'il est resté dans son coin, mais hier, il n'a pas décroché un mot et a tiré la tronche toute la journée ! Et ce matin sa tête n'est pas meilleure, voire pire ! Et il n'a toujours rien dit …

Ron jeta un œil à son meilleur ami, en face de lui. Il n'avait touché à rien, ses mains étaient restées sous la table et il se frottait les bras, comme s'il avait froid. Pourtant il faisait plutôt chaud en ce début de septembre.

Neville observa, lui aussi, d'un regard inquiet le petit brun assis à côté de lui et lança un regard interrogateur à ses camarades de chambre. Un sourcil levé, les autres secouèrent la tête. Leur ami n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

Ils s'étaient mis au point avec ses camarades de dortoir, après la quatrième année, quand ils avaient découvert que Harry plaçait un sort de silence sur son lit tous les soirs pour dissimuler ses cris nocturnes. Ils lui avaient alors passé un sacré savon et lui avaient interdit d'y remédier à nouveau, tant pis s'ils étaient réveillés. Ils se relayaient alors chaque nuit si nécessaire pour le soutenir, le rassurer ou lui tenir compagnie dans les cas où il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Ainsi, ils suivaient l'état du sommeil de leur ami sans que toute la tablée ne soit au courant et que les autres élèves ne voient le Survivant – censé les sauver – défaillir. La pression sur ses épaules était déjà bien suffisante pour y ajouter une quelconque angoisse mal placée.

Et depuis peu, il n'était plus le seul à faire des cauchemars.

Hermione soupira. Elle était inquiète, bien sûr, mais son petit ami était, lui semblait-elle, trop souvent sur le dos de Harry.

\- Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Ron. Laisse-le se remettre à son rythme. Il a vécu pas mal de choses traumatisantes et qui doivent le travailler. C'est normal. Et puis, tu sais à quel point il culpabilise pour tout … Maintenant, je pense que nous lui avons suffisamment montré qu'il pouvait compter sur nous. S'il veut en parler … Et bien, je suis sûre qu'il le fera quand il sera prêt. On garde tous un œil sur lui. Il faut juste penser à le distraire de temps en temps, mais sans être omniprésent !

C'était au tour du roux de soupirer. Hermione n'avait pas tort, mais il trouvait que son meilleur ami agissait quelque peu bizarrement depuis la rentrée. Il avait été un peu déprimé cet été au Terrier, c'était vrai, mais entouré de tous ses amis, ça aurait du être mieux. Surtout que Poudlard ne gardait aucune séquelle de la bataille finale, tout avait été reconstruit comme avant.

Ron ne put que s'inquiéter encore.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos message !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

\- Harry lève-toi ! Il est midi, t'as déjà loupé le petit dèj'. Aller, vieux ! Fais un effort !

Ron tapa sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquins de son ami. La veille s'était déroulée comme les jours précédents et Ron n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami dans cet état apathique.

Seamus et Dean jouaient aux échecs sorciers sur un lit et Neville bouquinait, avachit sur un oreiller. Un relatif silence paisible régnait dans la chambre. C'était le premier week-end de l'année, ils n'avaient donc aucun cours, ni encore aucun devoir.

Après quelques minutes où l'impatience monta, Ron ouvrit un pan des tentures et, de fait, coupa le sort de silence qui le préservait jusqu'alors. Tout à coup de forts gémissements tirèrent les autres garçons de la chambre de leurs occupations respectives. Le roux s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée et il fixait son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci était entièrement nu, son bas de pyjama était roulé en boule à ses pieds et sa chemise déchirée sous son corps qui se révulsait sur les draps défaits. L'une de ses mains tenait fermement une poignée de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre faisait de rapides allers-retours sur sa virilité rougie. Ses dents mordaient furieusement sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux étaient fermement clos.

Les bruits plus que suggestifs que poussait Harry et l'immobilité de Ron, forcèrent les trois autres amis à se rapprocher. Une lueur lubrique s'alluma dans le regard de Dean, tandis que Seamus tirait une grimace et que le regard de Neville faisait des allers-retours sur les visages de ses quatre amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Lâcha Seamus.

Ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Ron de sa torpeur, pourtant Harry ne réagit pas.

\- Putain Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon pote, rhabille-toi ! Hurla-t-il se retournant soudainement, plus rouge que les couleurs de sa maison.

\- Je crois qu'il se fait plaisir, ricana Dean avec un grand sourire appréciateur.

Seamus fit un pas en arrière et s'exclama :

\- Merde, Ron. Réveille-le, c'est complètement indécent !

Neville, toujours silencieux, observa le roux rassembler un brin de courage et se retourner en fermant fortement les yeux. A tâtons, il saisit une épaule de son ami toujours gémissant et la secoua fortement.

Harry ouvrit alors ses yeux émeraude, brillants, remplis de panique et de détresse mélangées à du désir à l'état pur. C'était incompréhensible. Il attrapa alors brusquement la main qui le touchait tentant de l'amenée à lui tout en tendant la bouche, comme pour la dévorée. Ron prit peur et fit un pas en arrière afin de se défaire, mais l'emprise était trop forte et son ami suivit le mouvement, s'étalant par terre lourdement.

Dans un mouvement pour se rattraper, Harry avait fait glisser le pantalon de pyjama du rouquin et celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec son bas sur les chevilles. Se rendant compte de sa semi-nudité subite, dans un réflexe, Ron essaya de reculer afin de se soustraire aux regards, mais trébucha sur son vêtement et tomba les fesses nues sur le tapis.

Harry, toujours dans le même état insensé, rampa avec voracité vers l'entrejambe découverte de son meilleur ami, désormais à sa portée. Trop figé par la douleur brutale qu'il ressentait à son postérieur, Ron ne s'aperçut de rien avant de sentir une chaude humidité autour de son membre. Il sursauta et prit une grande inspiration, dans l'intention de crier, mais une grande main s'abattit soudainement sur sa bouche avant qu'un seul son n'en sorte.

Ron regarda alors Neville interloqué qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux près de lui et le maintenait silencieux. De paniqué, son regard se fit interrogateur et furieux. Seamus recula encore d'un pas et se figea, regardant la scène invraisemblable complètement abasourdit. Dean, quant à lui, suivit du regard le corps nu de son ami et ses yeux reflétèrent, malgré lui, son irrépressible envie de faire partit du tableau.

Harry, complètement nu, allongé à moitié sur le sol et le rouquin, tint durement les hanches de son meilleur ami et suça goulûment le sexe à présent tendu et rougi. Ses yeux fermés dans l'extase, son bassin remua compulsivement et ses fesses, fermes, se contractèrent par intermittence. Sa langue passait et repassait, accompagnant ses lèvres, sur la virilité du roux, et ses joues se creusaient au rythme des sucions, produisant des bruits indécents.

Ron se perdit un instant dans les sensations, avant de rassembler un minimum de lucidité et de rechercher des explications à cette situation folle dans les yeux de Neville qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Les sourcils du grand brun étaient froncés et une moue perplexe se dessina sur son visage.

\- Par Merlin, Dean réagit ! Arrête-le ! Hurla Seamus se réveillant soudainement.

\- Non !

Le ton de Neville avait claqué. Dean n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et se retourna, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

\- Non, répéta Neville. Si mes conclusions sont correctes, d'après son comportement depuis la rentrée et cette scène qui ne trouve pas d'autres explications à mes yeux, il ne faut pas l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé Ron, ajouta-t-il, la main encore posée sur la bouche du roux. Il ne faut pas que tu protestes ou que tu le repousses. Laisse-le faire, fais-moi confiance. Si tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, il faut te laisser faire.

Son regard plongea dans les yeux bleus de Ron et celui-ci acquiesça doucement, incertain. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. La bouche de son ami lui faisait de l'effet et malgré toute la retenue qu'il s'imposait, ses réflexes restaient incontrôlables.

Neville retira sa main et, sa bouche n'ayant plus d'entrave, Ron échappa alors un gémissement. Dans une tentative – vaine – de dissimuler le plaisir que lui procurait les attentions de Harry, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il reprit un peu de contenance, il tenta de se redresser quelque peu sur ses coudes.

\- Bon sang … ha ! Neville, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui arrive à Harry ?

\- Trop de privations et un peu trop de pression de la part de feu-Voldy ! Après cette guerre, il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment donné, ricana Dean. Mais si tu veux, je prends ta place volontiers, Ron ! Harry est vraiment bandant quand il part en sucette, sans mauvais jeu de mots …

\- Prend ma place quand tu veux, souffla difficilement le roux les jambes à présent prises de spasmes.

C'était tout de même son meilleur ami qui lui faisait une fellation et c'était incroyablement gênant.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! S'indigna Seamus.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Neville, relevé, l'intercepta.

\- Attends ! Tu dois savoir. Harry est ton ami aussi, ton camarade de chambre et nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, intima-t-il. Harry va avoir besoin d'aide …

\- Compte pas sur moi pour ce genre de chose ! Cracha-t-il en désignant ses amis au sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

Tandis que l'irlandais craquait, Ron poussa un autre gémissement incontrôlé, Harry venant de redoubler la vitesse de ses sussions.

\- Neville, se plaignit le roux.

\- Je crois … que Harry est un …

Il déglutit et reprit plus fermement :

\- Je crois que Harry est un Succube.

Ron blanchit d'un coup.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Dean.

\- Merde ! Jura Seamus, se rasseyant. Ça existe vraiment alors ?

Dean qui n'avait pas une éducation sorcière était perdu.

\- Comment ça « ça existe vraiment » ? C'est quoi un Succube ? L'un de vous va m'expliquer, oui ?

\- Un Succube est une créature assez rare, qui développe ses caractéristiques à la majorité magique du sorcier qui en possède les gènes, expliqua Neville.

\- C'est une créature qui se nourrit de plaisir sexuel, qu'il soit donné ou reçu, continua Seamus sur un ton quelque peu amer. Mais je croyais que c'était une légende ! Enfin ça n'existe pas des créatures qui se nourrissent de sexe ! C'est complètement …

Ron l'interrompit en poussant un long râle rauque de jouissance. Les trois amis debout regardèrent alors Harry lâcher le roux, tremblant, tandis que Ron se reculait précipitamment.

Le petit brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, secoué de spasmes. Il se remit à rechercher le contact de ses mains sur les parties sensibles de son corps. Il caressa d'une main son ventre tendu soulevé par sa respiration saccadée, l'autre s'activait déjà sur sa propre virilité. Son dos se cambra et des gémissements de frustration s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Il n'est pas rassasié ? Il vient de tailler une putain de pipe à son meilleur ami et n'est pas rassasié ? Il lui faut quoi ? Passé sur l'école entière ? Hurla Seamus, un air à la fois dégoûté et paniqué.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer à la casserole avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans son état naturel, encore moins un mec.

\- Ron n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus consentant … répliqua timidement Neville avant de continuer d'un ton plus docte. Pour le … hum … « repaître », à défaut de meilleur terme, il lui faut une dose de plaisir pur. Seul, la … dose est presque inexistante. Avec Ron, c'était encore trop faible. L'idéal serait … que l'on s'occupe de lui … ou qu'il s'occupe encore de quelqu'un de plus réceptif, termina-t-il dans un murmure gêné, son visage cramoisi.

Dean enleva alors son t-shirt et commença à défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Seamus, choqué.

\- Contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas contre le sexe entre mecs. Harry a besoin d'aide et moi je ne dis pas non à un peu de plaisir. Donc, je me dévoue, répondit le métis avec un demi-sourire et du défi dans les yeux.

Seamus poussa un soupir accablé et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche en s'enfonçant le visage dans les mains.

\- Quelle merde !

Si Dean n'était pas homophobe – il était même bisexuel – et que le spectacle l'avait plus qu'un peu excité les minutes précédentes, Harry était son ami. Et maintenant qu'il avait une explication, même partielle, à son comportement, il ne voulait pas le blessé, le décevoir ou pire : abuser de lui. C'était donc peu sûr de lui qu'il retira son pantalon et son boxer en un geste et s'accroupit.

Quand on vivait en dortoir pendant sept ans avec les mêmes camarades et avec des douches communes en sport, la pudeur prenait une définition qui ne conviendrait certainement pas au dictionnaire.

Il saisit la main de son ami qui s'activait toujours sur son sexe et la repoussa gentiment, appliquant la sienne à la place. Harry lâcha alors un long râle salvateur tout en écartant plus franchement les cuisses et se cambrant légèrement, laissant le champ libre au métisse appliqué.

Alors qu'il se masturbait depuis presque une heure lorsque Ron avait ouvert les rideaux, se caressant le corps, suçant ses doigts, massant ses tétons tendus, de même que son sexe douloureux, seul, il n'arrivait à rien et il était resté plus que frustré.

Dean glissa ses doigts sur la colonne de chaire dans des gestes lents et doux. La différence était évidente. Harry prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir de la main de son ami que lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui tout seul et, après quelques gémissements, sa jouissance vint rapidement. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour nourrir son appétit de Succube et il se redressa. Assis, il fixa avec envie l'entrejambe dénudée de son ami toujours accroupit à ses côtés.

Le sorcier avait repris un peu de contrôle sur son corps et avant d'entamer le moindre mouvement, il jeta un regard au métis, les émeraudes ne montant pas plus haut que juste dessous les yeux noirs. Il lui demandait la permission, silencieux. Dean leva alors une main et la tendit vers le petit brun en face de lui, qui ressemblait alors plus à un animal sauvage, l'invitant tout aussi silencieusement.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers son ami qui se positionnait assis sur le tapis, les jambes écartées avec les genoux relevés, sa hampe déjà bien dressée. Le petit brun jeta un dernier regard au métis et celui-ci acquiesça. Il vint alors, dans un geste rapide, prendre la virilité à la peau tannée dans sa bouche. Dean sursauta. Il n'avait reçu ce genre d'attention qu'une fois et c'était lors d'un jeu un peu pervers qu'il avait fait avec des amis durant un été, mais la fille qui l'avait pratiqué s'était rapidement débarrassée de sa besogne, dégoûtée.

Là, Harry y mettait tous ses efforts et sa langue caressait le long de sa veine sensible. Ses lèvres butinaient son gland rougit, le prenant parfois entièrement et profondément en bouche, le faisant buter contre le fond de sa gorge ou les parois de ses joues. Puis il appliqua des vas-et-viens langoureux et appuyés. Toutes ces sensations n'avaient leur pareil. Le métisse se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux. Son dos se cambra et il accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux broussailleux et étonnement doux de son ami, tandis que celui-ci lui agrippait les cuisses de ses mains avides de contacts.

Après de longs râles, beaucoup de gémissements et un « Harry ! » rauque, Dean vint dans la bouche de son ami. Perdu dans son plaisir, son corps se relâcha et il laissa tomber ses jambes. Ses mains toujours accrochées aux mèches noires.

Harry était comblé. Son corps retomba comme mort et sa tête se cala sur le bas-ventre de son ami. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer un faible « merci » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Dean, machinalement, lui caressait les cheveux, se remettant de sa jouissance.

.

Ron, rhabillé complètement cette fois, attendait nerveusement sur son lit aux cotés de Seamus et Neville. Ils tournaient le dos à leurs amis au sol et ne prononçaient mot. Ils n'osaient bouger dans ce silence, seulement ponctué de la respiration forte de Dean.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, quand il fut clair que Harry avait fini, Neville se releva et, comme un médecin ausculte son patient, il s'occupa de son ami inconscient. Dean se releva alors et enfila un boxer.

\- Il dort ?

\- Non. Il est dans une sorte de coma, répondit Neville.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Ron, se rapprochant à son tour rapidement de son meilleur ami, tout malaise envolé par l'inquiétude. Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

\- Calme toi Ron, c'est normal. Son corps « digère » le plaisir reçu. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Dans une dizaine de minute, il se réveillera, expliqua Neville tout en recouvrant Harry d'un drap léger. Ce devait être sa première « dose » depuis trop longtemps.

\- Dis-moi, t'as l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet ! Se moqua Dean.

Neville rougit et partit fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Croyant qu'il fuyait, le métisse le rabroua gentiment :

\- Pas la peine de te cacher, avoue que t'as des intérêts étranges !

C'est alors que leur ami revint un livre à la main :

\- En fait, j'ai lu un passage dessus dans le livre de soins que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque pour m'avancer sur le programme des universités.

\- Oh je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la médicomagie, s'étonna Dean. En tout cas heureusement que t'étais là ! Je sais pas ce qu'on aurai fait sans toi !

\- Une bêtise sûrement, répliqua Neville avec un sourire complice. Et je ne veux pas devenir médicomage mais faire des recherches en botanique dans le domaine de la médecine.

\- Pourquoi as-tu empêché Ron de le repousser au début ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Les Succubes ont un instinct de soumis avec leurs partenaires sexuels. Pas soumis dans le sens c'est lui qui est en dessous, même si c'est aussi souvent le cas, mais dans le genre soumis comme un animal de compagnie envers son maître.

\- Comme les amateurs de BDSM ? S'étonna Seamus.

Neville grimaça.

\- Mmm oui … enfin pas tout à fais … pas vraiment, non plus … c'est dur à expliquer ! Si Ron l'avait repoussé pendant une « crise », ça aurait été définitif. Harry n'aurait plus été capable de lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux ou de lui répondre, si ce n'est comme à un égal, au moins en gardant toute dignité. En l'acceptant, Ron lui a donné son … euh … sa confiance et c'est un cadeau très précieux pour un Succube. Quand l'un d'eux est repoussé, ou violenté pendant l'acte, il se sent en danger en tant que partenaire. Déconsidéré, il se protège alors en se soumettant totalement à son partenaire, lui donnant tous les droits sur sa personne, pour lui c'est une façon de se faire pardonner.

\- C'est affreux ! S'exclama Ron. N'importe qui pourrait profiter de lui !

\- Oui et non, là encore c'est plus compliquer. Son instinct de Succube lui indiquera les personnes malveillantes, ainsi il évitera les trop mauvaises compagnies. Et dans le cas où, comme tu dis, on voudrait le … violer, sa magie repoussera alors l'individu. Enfin, normalement. Si j'ai tout compris … Là encore c'est un peu comme un animal avec son maître, tant que la relation va dans les deux sens, que le maître en prend soin, le protège, ou qu'il ne le menace pas sérieusement, l'animal obéit et se soumet, mais si le maître dérape trop, le chien attaque et se défend ! Et bah c'est un peu pareil …

\- Merlin. T'as raison Ron, c'est affreux ce que tu dis Neville ! Tu compares Harry à un chien de compagnie ! S'exclama Seamus à son tour.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Je m'exprime mal ! Hum … la relation avec un Succube est très pure …

\- Pure ? Tu te fous de nous là ! On parle de créatures accrocs au sexe ! S'emporta Seamus.

\- Mais non ! Enfin, oui … mais non ! Avoir un Succube pour compagnon c'est s'assurer d'un parfait retour des échanges sexuels ! Fidélité, dévouement et loyauté seront garantis avec lui, bafouilla Neville. Et de toute façon le Succube a un « partenaire idéal », une sorte d'âme-sœur qu'il peut trouver, mais qui n'est pas unique comme chez d'autres espèces. Quand il trouve une « âme sœur », toute sa soumission excessive disparaît avec les étrangers, si Harry trouve une âme sœur, alors il redeviendra le Harry d'avant, pas qu'il soit vraiment différent … Un Succube reste toujours un « soumis », c'est dans sa nature …

\- J'ai toujours pensé que cet aspect de sa personnalité était due à ses chers moldus … Murmura Ron.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Hum … Tu lui demanderas, éluda le roux.

\- T'as dit « pendant une crise », remarqua Dean, il ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, t'as dit aussi, tout à l'heure, que ça se déclarait « à la majorité magique ». Ça veut dire qu'il est comme ça depuis cet été ? Compléta Seamus.

\- Eh, doucement les gars. Je suis pas un expert, moi ! Pour répondre à ta question Ron, il y a parfois des « périodes » où son instinct prend un peu plus le dessus, mais c'est assez aléatoire, ça dépend des personnes, de leur caractère … Généralement ce sont des personnes qui deviennent très tactiles, elles ont besoin de contacts. Pas forcément à tendance sexuels, mais c'est un peu pour se rassurer, je crois, et pour supporter leur appétit qui ne peut être satisfait sans arrêt, mais beaucoup de choses dépendent de chaque personne. Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles, seulement une liste de comportements possibles. Il y en a un descriptif non exhaustif dans le manuel que j'ai lu. Et oui, Dean, j'ai bien dit à la majorité magique, Harry a eu 18 ans cet été donc, comme tu dis, il est « comme ça » depuis cet été, pour le reste, lui seul pourra répondre à vos questions.

\- Après un court silence méditatif, Dean sourit.

\- En parlant du loup …

\- Hein ?

\- Rien. Proverbe moldu.

Il désigna le sol du menton et les trois autres Gryffondor se tournèrent vers le corps de leur ami qui commençait à remuer.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos messages !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

La sensation d'être dans un cocon était douce pour Harry qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des lustres. Sa vision était floue, mais il reconnaissait ses camarades de chambre, debout, un peu plus loin devant lui. Quand il voulut se mettre à la recherche de ses lunettes, il se redressa et prit conscience de sa position. Il était sur le sol, entièrement nu, seulement recouvert par un drap qui venait de glissé sur son torse.

Tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il ferma durement les yeux et se frotta les mains sur le visage, réussissant à se griffer. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer les visions qui lui revenaient, continuant de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, sa respiration devint saccadée et il trembla de tout son corps.

\- Harry ! Harry mon vieux, calme-toi tout va bien !

Ron qui reconnaissait le premier les signes de sa panique, se précipita près de lui, rapidement suivit de Dean, et lui attrapa les mains pour lui éviter de se blesser sérieusement. Neville s'approcha plus doucement et lui présenta un verre d'eau. Seamus, lui, resta un peu plus à l'écart.

\- … mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ...

Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière. Son visage était comme hanté et ses genoux étaient repliés contre lui.

\- Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, demanda Neville doucement. Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Je te promets que tout va bien.

Avec habitude, il reproduisit ces mêmes gestes qu'il faisait pour le calmer lorsqu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emporta dans une étreinte, le berçant doucement. Son autre main attirant sa tête contre la sienne, ses doigts lui caressant les cheveux ou les bras.

\- Harry, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Ron et Dean vont bien. Regarde-nous, s'il te plaît.

Le petit brun consentit à ouvrir ses yeux, mais il refusa de les poser sur l'un des occupants de la chambre. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues au premier clignement. Harry éclata en sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Tellement désolé !

\- Harry tout vas bien, Ron et Dean vont bien, regarde ! Le rassura Neville envoyant un regard insistant aux deux autres garçons.

Dean et Ron comprirent le message.

\- Je vais bien 'Ry, regarde-moi ! Demanda Ron. Harry, tout va bien !

\- C'est vrai Harry, je vais bien aussi ! Ajouta le métis.

Neville cessa ses caresses et attrapa doucement le menton de son ami, le forçant à relever la tête et tourner son visage vers ses amis, agenouillés près de lui. Les deux émeraudes, brillantes de larmes, tombèrent alors sur les visages rassurants de ses amis. Harry, malgré sa vue complètement brouillée, reconnut la chevelure de feu de son meilleur ami et la peau sombre de Dean. Tous deux arboraient un sourire.

Rassuré qu'il n'ait pas fait de mal aux personnes qui lui était chères, les larmes se tarirent et sa panique passa. Harry adressa un tout petit sourire timide à ses compagnons de chambre et souffla lentement. Neville s'écarta un peu et lui retendit le verre d'eau. Cette fois, il fut accepté avec gratitude. Puis, Ron se saisit de ses lunettes qui reposaient encore sur la table de nuit de son ami, au-dessus d'eux, et les lui mit sur le nez.

Sa vision de nouveau nette, Harry constata, cette fois avec certitude, que ses amis allaient bien. Ses nouveaux instincts s'en réjouirent. Presque aussitôt, toutes traces de sa crise de panique disparurent de son visage, remplacées par un embarras certain. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et il baissa les yeux. Il avait tellement honte.

Retrouvant l'attitude normale de son ami, Ron osa lâcher un soupir.

\- Et bien mon vieux ! Tu fais encore rien comme tout le monde, pas vrai ?

Harry lui jeta un regard, Ron sourit franchement. Un poids énorme s'envola de ses épaules. Ron restait son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit timidement en retour. C'est alors que Dean éclata de rire, toute pression retombée. Eux non plus n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir leur souffle. Ron se joignit aux rires à son tour, suivit de Neville, plus discret.

Finalement, Harry ne serait pas traité de monstre à nouveau. Seul Seamus, resté à l'arrière, regardait la scène comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'il devait se joindre à l'hilarité générale ou taper un scandale.

.

Sans plus s'appesantir sur le nouvel héritage de Harry, les garçons avaient rapidement décidé d'aller manger d'abord et de discuter après. Idée de Ron. C'était donc le cœur relativement léger, qu'ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor où ils retrouvèrent les filles : Hermione, Ginny et même Luna qui s'était jointe à elles par habitude.

Quand Ron s'assit près de sa petite amie, Hermione lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle avait eu raison la veille et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à trop s'inquiéter puisque, si Harry avait encore des cernes noires autour des yeux, il arborait un sourire radieux et se nourrissait normalement.

Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il devait lui parler.

\- Mais pas tout de suite. Désolé 'Mione, je sais que c'est bizarre de te dire que j'ai un truc à te dire alors que je peux pas te le dire tout de suite, mais c'est parce qu'on ne m'a même pas dit, à moi-même, ce que l'on devait me dire.

Se rendant compte de la tournure foireuse de sa phrase, Ron toussota et lui fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire rassurant. Hermione plissa les yeux, le regard calculateur, et balaya des yeux la bande de garçons récemment installés, puis haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Elle avait confiance en ses amis. Elle saurait le moment venu.

.

Harry garda les yeux bas. Si son « appétit » était rassasié pour l'instant, c'était toujours désagréable d'avoir à faire à une foule. Avant cet été, déjà, il avait déjà du mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux, mais depuis son anniversaire, c'était devenu impossible. Il feintait la plupart du temps en fixant un point juste en dessous, généralement le nez, mais là encore, ce n'était qu'un des nombreux aspects de sa nouvelle condition. Le coté émergé de l'iceberg. Heureusement, à la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas eu à retourner chez les Dursley.

À la mort de Rémus et Tonks, il avait hérité de la tutelle de son filleul, Teddy. Seulement, il était alors lui-même encore mineur et puis, il devait retourner à Poudlard une année afin d'obtenir ses ASPIC. Ce fut donc Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère du petit bout de chou, qui les prit sous son toit tous les deux. Avec l'accord du ministère et après de nombreux débats, il avait emménagé chez elle. La femme avait une grande maison vide, contrairement aux Weasley qui, eux aussi, voulaient les prendre sous leur toit.

Andy. C'était une femme au grand cœur et elle prenait tout autant soin de lui que du bébé. Après la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieux en mai, il avait été assez déprimé. Et si ses visites au Terrier lui avaient permis de voir Ron, l'ambiance n'y était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant la mort de Fred. Eux aussi étaient en deuil.

Square Grimmaurd était sinistre et lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, pas tous mauvais, mais loin d'être bons. Il ne voulait plus y retourner, même si Anndromeda lui avait dit que, dans quelques temps, il le voudrait peut-être à nouveau. Alors elle l'avait aidé à retaper certaines pièces à l'aide de sorts domestiques, afin que la maison ne dépérisse pas. Et puis ça lui avait vider la tête et changer les idées, choses non négligeables à l'époque.

Ainsi, le salon et la salle à manger étaient devenus bien plus accueillants. Ils avaient aussi repeint trois chambres. Une pour lui, sous l'insistance de Andy, pour laquelle il avait puisé son inspiration dans le dortoir même des Gryffondor. Une autre pour Teddy avec un décor enfantin et très doux. Et enfin, une dernière, plus neutre, pour les visiteurs. Ils avaient rafraîchi une salle de bain et la bibliothèque, à l'étage, avait connu un dépoussiérage drastique. Le reste fut laisser tel quel et l'ensemble de la maison fut placé sous un sort de conservation afin que rien ne se détériore. Certaines pièces furent même placées sous scellé afin que les artefacts qu'elles contenaient ne soient dangereux pour personne. Il ne voulait pas non plus détruire la maison, héritage ancien dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la valeur.

À son anniversaire, à minuit précise, alors qu'il dormait dans son grand lit, dans la maison silencieuse d'Andy, il s'était réveillé avec la sensation désagréable de picotements sur la peau et une lumière bleutée entourait son corps. Paniquant, ce fut une fois encore la vieille femme qui avait pris soin de lui annoncer qu'il recevait son héritage magique. À l'entente de ce qu'il était devenu, il avait été affolé.

Harry se souvint qu'il avait réveillé Teddy en pleine nuit avec ses hurlements et grimaça. Il en avait été tellement malade, qu'ils avaient du annulé sa fête d'anniversaire. Ils avaient prétexté une maladie sorcière quelconque très contagieuse et étaient restés seuls, tous les trois, dans son lit, toute la journée. Teddy dans ses bras qui diffusait une chaleur bienfaitrice dans son giron et Andy qui le berçait doucement, lui caressant le dos d'une main maternelle, le rassurant et lui expliquant sa situation. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à ce souvenir.

\- Harry, ça va ?

Il sursauta quand Dean à ses côtés s'était penché et lui murmura à l'oreille. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand il s'était assis à table, d'un regard, Ron et lui s'étaient placés à ses côtés, l'entourant. Neville avait acquiescé, approuvant, et Harry leur en avait été reconnaissant. Son nouvel instinct les trouvait rassurants depuis l'épisode de la chambre et leur contact n'était pas gênant pour lui, comme l'avait été certains depuis la rentrée. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

\- « Ça » te reprend ? Lui demanda le métis, toujours penché sur lui.

\- Non, Dean, merci. En revanche, si tu continues à souffler dans mon oreille de cette manière, je sais pas si ça va durer longtemps …

Dean se redressa d'un coup, le rouge aux joues.

\- Oups, désolé mec.

Harry pouffa gentiment.

\- Ça va Dean, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

\- Ouais, c'est pourtant ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Il baissa automatiquement la tête et, avec une mine pitoyable, murmura en retour :

\- Désolé, Dean.

\- Hey Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait, je te taquinais !

Dean avait placé un bras autours des épaules de son ami et instinctivement le petit brun s'appuya sur lui et s'enfonça dans la petite étreinte. Quand il s'aperçut de son geste, il sursauta encore et s'écarta aussitôt. Il murmura un autre « désolé » et se leva prestement de table pour rejoindre son dortoir, évitant tout autre contact.

Dean lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, suivit de près par Neville et Ron qui souffla à Hermione un « À tout à l'heure ! ». Elle était certes tout autant l'amie de Harry, mais il pensait que celui-ci était déjà suffisamment embarrassé, alors il avait décidé d'attendre l'accord du petit brun avant de prévenir les filles.

Ginny et Luna les regardèrent partir avec des questions pleins les yeux. Elles tournèrent leur regard vers la brunette afin d'avoir des explications, celle-ci secoua la tête et sourit. Elles sauraient, comme elle, en temps voulu.

Seamus, quant à lui, les regarda quitter la table. Il était partagé entre son souci de ne pas être plus mêlé à la situation, qu'il jugeait plus que dérangeante, et sa curiosité qui le poussait à vouloir de plus amples explications. Se rappelant des paroles de Neville, il se leva finalement et les rejoignit rapidement.

.

Harry était assis en tailleur, par terre, au pied de son lit. Un bras de Ron reposait sur ses épaules, une main de Dean sur ses genoux et Neville, devant lui, lui tenait les mains. Harry pleurait. Il ne pleurait jamais avant. Foutus hormones de créature magique, ils étaient souvent complètement chamboulés avec son nouvel héritage.

\- Harry, je vais te le dire encore une fois, mais il faut vraiment que tu me crois. Regarde-moi.

Neville attrapa doucement son menton et releva son visage jusqu'à avoir ces yeux si verts plantés dans les siens d'un bleu profond. Le regard était important dans une relation avec un Succube. Il induisait une certaine position entre les deux interlocuteurs.

\- Tout va bien, 'Ry.

Il appuya son regard et y mit tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Ensuite, d'un geste de la tête, il enjoignit les autres garçons à faire de même.

Avec ses connaissances sur le sujet, il avait pris les commandes des opérations et, d'un accord tacite, ses amis le suivaient avec confiance. Ainsi, de la même façon que l'avait fait leur camarade, Ron et Dean prirent chacun leur tour le menton du petit brun dans leur main, le plus doucement possible, lui transmettant tout leur sérieux, leur confiance et affection dans ces gestes et lui répétèrent les mots. Harry devait prendre conscience qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et qu'ils étaient toujours leur ami, ils avaient le même statut qu'avant.

Ça avait du suffire à son instinct de Succube car il put de nouveau les regarder tous les trois dans les yeux, bien qu'une rougeur persistait sur ses joues.

\- Maintenant, si tu nous expliquais, Harry ? Demanda Neville d'une voix douce. Je te promets que nous t'écouterons sans juger et que rien ne changera entre nous. Après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, ce n'est pas un héritage magique qui va nous séparer ! Ajouta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Comment sais-tu ? Demanda Harry. Pour l'héritage, je veux dire …

Neville répéta alors son raisonnement à propos des événements du matin et lui indiqua ce qu'il savait sur le sujet. Il lui montra aussi le bouquin. Harry acquiesça de nombreuses fois. Puis un silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils le laissèrent lire la fameuse liste des comportements possibles qu'un Succube pouvait adopter.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr pour beaucoup de ces règles, je ne suis un Su …

Il s'interrompit, avalant difficilement sa salive, puis continua d'une voix plus faible.

\- Je ne suis un Succube que depuis un mois. Je n'ai pas rencontré toutes les situations indiquées ici. Merlin, merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as annulé ta fête d'anniversaire ! Remarqua Ron. Mais quand on s'est revu après, ce week-end où t'es passé à la maison, tu allais bien ! Alors que, depuis trois jours, depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, tu ressembles à un inferi !

\- Ouais, comment t'as fait jusque-là ? Demanda Seamus qui était entré silencieusement dans la chambre au moment où Neville était plongé dans ses explications et qui s'était assis sur son lit, en face de son groupe d'amis.

\- Si on savait, on pourrait t'aider cette année, compléta Neville.

Harry acquiesça. Il laissa passer un ange afin de rassembler un peu de courage. Tout le monde prit une position plus confortable. Dean et Ron étaient chacun d'un côté du petit brun, adossés au même lit. Neville toujours assis en tailleur devant lui.

Harry n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec les mots surtout pour ce genre de choses, intimes. Enfin, après un souffle profond, il répondit :

\- Andromeda m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle a tout de suite reconnu mon type d'héritage. Le jour de mon anniversaire … J'étais vraiment malade. J'ai tellement paniqué ! Je ne pouvais rien avaler et je crois que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pauvre Teddy, je crois que je lui ai fait peur …

\- Andromeda ? Demanda Neville.

\- Teddy ? Ajouta Dean.

\- Teddy est le fils de Rémus et Tonks, répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer. C'est mon filleul. Andromeda est sa grand-mère, la mère de Tonks. C'est elle qui m'a accueilli avec Teddy et elle le garde pendant que je suis à Poudlard.

\- Teddy est trop mignon avec ses cheveux tantôt verts, tantôt bleus ! s'exclama Ron, en diversion, pour sortir Harry des mauvaises pensées où il risquait de se perdre à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la guerre et ses douleurs, les pleurs ne tardaient jamais à venir après la mention de ses victimes.

\- Andromeda Tonks ? C'était une célèbre médicomage ! Remarqua Neville.

\- Oui et du coup, elle savait quoi faire pour me … soulager. Elle m'a expliqué tous les symptômes qui pouvaient apparaître.

\- Comment t'as fait avec Teddy et sa grand-mère à proximité pour résister à … tu vois ? Demanda Seamus.

Un frisson parcourut la chambre.

\- Beurk ! Seamus, ne me met pas ce genre d'images dans la tête ! Répliqua Dean.

\- Oui, si tu pouvais ne pas imaginer que je pense à un bébé et à une grand-mère de cette manière ! Ajouta Harry. Enfin, pour te répondre, Andy, enfin Andromeda, m'a dit que j'avais du les reconnaître comme étant ma famille, mes instincts ne peuvent les toucher. Et heureusement !

Il frissonna violemment.

\- Mais avec un autre bébé ou une autre grand-mère ? Demanda Seamus, le plus enclin à imaginer le pire.

\- Non plus, je crois. Il faut que mes envies, ma morale, mes instincts, que moi-même je les reconnaisse comme probables compagnons. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais été attiré par une vieille femme ou un nourrisson !

\- Donc nous on est probable ? Donc t'es gay ? Continua d'interroger Seamus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut croire. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant mon anniversaire.

\- Pourtant t'as embrassé Cho ! Et Ginny ! Remarqua Dean.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas d'amour. Je les trouvais jolies, certes, et elles étaient gentilles. Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais envisagé de relation avec un garçon, mais ça aurait été difficile avec les préceptes conservateurs et arriérés de ma famille, rétorqua-t-il, amer. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai toujours été homosexuel, mais que je ne pouvais me révéler ce fait consciemment sans mes nouveaux instincts pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Là encore, Andy a été géniale avec moi. Sans elle, j'aurais pu être un homo refoulé toute ma vie !

Harry repensa à toutes les paroles gentilles et rassurantes qu'avait eu la grand-mère pour lui. Il lui devait beaucoup.

\- Bon OK. Donc tu ne pourras te « nourrir » que de garçons, résuma Neville. On peut aussi exclure la première note de la liste.

\- Que dit-elle ? Demanda curieusement Seamus.

\- Que certains Succubes sont « en rut » de façon permanente. Harry discute avec nous en ce moment même et, avant ce matin, ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle.

\- La dernière remontait à presque une semaine, indiqua Harry écarlate.

\- Une semaine ? C'est un bon indicateur pour la fréquence de tes besoins, nota Neville avec cet air que prenait aussi Andromeda lorsqu'elle parlait médicomagie.

\- Qui ?

Dean le regardait avec un sourire complice et un œil malicieux. Il était avide de propos coquins que pourrait lui fournir le petit brun à ses côtés. En fait, il était étonné. Il était vrai, après réflexion, que Harry avait déjà du avoir d'autres relations sexuelles. Avec sa situation, c'était inévitable, mais son ami était tellement pudique et discret. Il avait du mal à l'imaginé avec un inconnu dans la même position qu'eux ce matin.

\- Eh bien … C'était des inconnus. Le premier, je l'ai rencontré dans une file de ciné et les autres c'était dans des cafés.

\- Combien en tout ?

\- Euh … trois, répondit Harry cramoisi.

\- Que trois ? S'étonna Neville. Eh bien, ça devrait être facile ! Au moins, tu ne fais pas parti de ceux qui en ont besoin chaque jour !

\- Merlin, chaque jour ! Souffla Seamus.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Désolé vieux, mais ce matin tu contrôlais pas grand-chose, alors comment t'as fait pour accoster des inconnus puis coucher avec sans qu'ils ne prennent la fuite ou que tu ne les violent sur place ?

Harry s'étrangla devant les insinuations de son meilleur ami.

\- D'abord je n'ai couché avec personne ! Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que … que ce que j'ai fait ce matin ! Et Andy leur effaçait la mémoire après, à chaque fois. Et puis, je me contrôlais totalement avec eux, Andy s'en assurait. Elle me prenait dans ses bras tout le temps, quotidiennement, et je portais Teddy dans les miens. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle me caressait aussi les cheveux, le dos …

\- Donc des câlins réguliers sont la solution, nota encore Neville.

\- Tu veux dire que tu leur as taillé la putain de pipe du siècle et qu'ils s'en souviennent même pas ? Lâcha Dean.

Harry qui avait retrouvé des couleurs plus normales pendant son explication redevint écarlate.

\- Merci pour les détails, Dean !

\- Oh ça va Seam, fait pas ton prude !

\- Je ne suis pas très fier de ça, mais c'était tous des moldus et elle disait que c'était mieux. Et puis avec ses connaissances, j'imagine que le sort ne pouvait être meilleur.

Neville toussota :

\- Bon, revenons à la liste. Pour ce qui est du deuxième point on peut y répondre aussi. Tu te nourris autant en donnant qu'en recevant du plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aurait été plus pratique si tu pouvais t'en donner à toi même, mais au moins tu es rassasié plus rapidement que si tu ne te nourrissais qu'en donnant du plaisir ou qu'en en recevant.

\- Dommage vieux, la branlette sert plus à rien ! Compatit Dean en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Pour le troisième point, apparemment, tu supportes les vêtements ! Continua Neville.

\- Bah merde ! S'écria Ron. Heureusement ! Quoi que j'aurais bien voulu voir la tronche de McGo si tu avais du aller en cours à poil !

Dean éclata de rire.

\- Je ne serais sûrement pas allé en cours si ça avait été le cas ! Mon dieu, je crois que je me serais pendu !

\- Le quatrième point, on ne peut rien en dire pour l'instant, continua Neville, imperturbable. À moins que tu n'en saches plus, Harry ?

\- Que concerne-t-il ?

\- Les âmes-sœurs. Enfin, les « compagnons idéals ».

\- Non, je ne peux rien dire de plus, confirma-t-il. Andy m'a dit que je le saurai immédiatement si j'en rencontrais un.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si un mec en est un ? Demanda Dean. Je veux dire, ce serai dommage de passé à côté d'un partenaire qui t'es idéal juste parce tu l'as pas reconnu !

\- En le regardant profondément dans les yeux.

\- Comment ? Qu'elle sera la manifestation de cette … vérité ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas. Andy m'a juste dit que je le saurai au plus profond de moi.

\- Comme c'est romantique, remarqua Seamus, ironique.

Il reçut trois regards noirs et Harry, rouge, baissa les yeux.

\- Seamus ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué les relations des Succubes avec leur partenaires ! Ce ne sont pas que des accrocs du sexe ! Ils sont humains avant tout ! Ils ont des sentiments ! Et en réfléchissant de cette manière, tu ne vas réussir qu'à blesser Harry.

\- Laisse Nev'. C'est pas grave, souffla le petit brun qui s'était recroquevillé un peu plus sur lui.

\- Si ! Répliqua brusquement Dean. Tu fais chier Seam ! Ouvre un peu ton esprit, merde !

Ron replaça son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et lança un autre regard mauvais à l'irlandais avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Harry.

\- 'Ry, ça va, vieux ?

\- Ouais, Ron. C'est pas grave.

Seamus croisa les bras sur son torse et bouda après les réprimandes de ses amis. Neville posa une main rassurante sur celles de Harry qui maintenait ses genoux serrés contre lui et caressa brièvement sa peau avec son pouce, puis il se rassit.

Après un court silence, il annonça :

\- On va prendre soin de toi Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'organiser pour que tu puisses vivre normalement, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton compagnon de vie. Il faut vraiment que tu finisses ton année si tu veux pouvoir faire le métier que tu veux plus tard, c'est important. Et surtout il faut que tu dormes mieux ! T'as une mine affreuse !

\- Ouais, vieux. Je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire, mais on va y arriver. On va pas t'abandonner ! Ajouta Ron avec maladresse, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. T'es mon frère, que dirait ma mère si je ne prenais pas soin de toi comme d'un autre de notre fratrie !

\- Pour commencer, interdiction de remettre ce sort de silence sur tes rideaux la nuit ! Je croyais qu'on avait été clair là-dessus ? Le réprimanda Neville, faussement sévère. Ensuite, tu n'attends pas si tu as le moindre problème. Tu préviens l'un d'entre nous immédiatement ! Et pas d'excuses bidons !

\- Mais je ne vais pas vous demander un câlin devant tout le monde chaque fois que j'en ressentirai le besoin ? S'offusqua Harry.

\- Si tu vas le faire ! Insista Neville. Et s'il y a du monde autour, tu n'auras qu'à faire un signe ! Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu n'auras qu'à lancer un sujet de conversation sur Teddy et on comprendra !

\- Oh oui ! Une sorte de code secret ! S'excita Ron.

\- Ron … souffla Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est sérieux, Harry ! Tu nous le dis, n'hésites pas ! On trouvera un endroit où se cacher si tu préfères, avec tous les passages secrets que tu connais ça ne sera pas difficile !

\- Ouais, ajouta Seamus du bout des lèvres qui préférait faire un câlin à son ami plutôt que d'assister à nouveau à une autre scène porno.

\- De toute façon, on va s'arranger et tourner pour te toucher le plus souvent possible. Surtout en semaine quand on aura cours. Il faudra que tu prennes ta dose d'affection avant chaque cours, sous peine de ressentir un manque, remarqua Neville.

\- On croirait que tu parles d'un drogué, souffla Harry.

Seamus retint de justesse une remarque qui n'aurai pas plus à la chambrée, mais il posa quand même la question que tout le monde évitait :

\- Et quand ça ne suffira plus ?

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :) J'attends vos retours !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos messages !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Harry se tendit.

Il ne pouvait plus se retrouver dans la même situation que ce matin. Il avait tellement honte. C'étaient ses amis et il leur avait littéralement sauté dessus. Si Dean n'était pas contre les relations entre hommes, Ron n'était pas de ce bord là et, surtout, il était casé. Seamus en était carrément dégoûté et si pour Neville il ne savait pas, ça ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait leur demander ce genre de chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Rapidement. Et à long terme, parce qu'une année scolaire c'est long, Merlin !

Neville et Ron cogitèrent sérieusement tandis que Seamus évitait tout bonnement d'y réfléchir.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Dean hésita un instant, puis se lança :

\- Je … hum. Si tu veux Harry, je peux dormir avec toi.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Seamus était choqué, Ron seulement étonné, tandis que Neville le fixait, calculateur. Harry, lui, répondit immédiatement.

\- Non Dean ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! C'est bon, des câlins le jour ça suffira !

\- Je suis d'accord, je te dis, répéta le métisse cette fois plus fortement. Si tu l'acceptes, je dormirai avec toi. Ainsi, je pourrai te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit et ça te soulagera plus longtemps et peut-être que ça te donnera le temps de trouver une âme sœur.

\- Mais non, tu voulais sortir avec cette fille dont tu parlais hier au repas, je t'ai entendu !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Cette fille, d'abord, je ne la connais pas ! C'est juste une belle fille. Et toi t'es un ami. Un de mes meilleurs ami. Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait coucher ensemble, non plus … Alors je te le répète, je suis d'accord pour dormir avec toi, beau brun, ajouta-t-il d'un malicieux, pour essayer de faire passer la pilule à son ami incroyablement gêné.

\- Mais …

\- Harry, c'est provisoire, donc je te le dis une dernière fois : Si TU le veux, je suis OK ! On restera sage, je te le promets.

Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux, jaugeant ses paroles et leur véracité. Dean avait l'air sincère. Il était tout de même inquiet et vraiment embarrassé. La simple idée de dormir avec quelqu'un le faisait rougir, surtout un garçon « potentiel » à qui il avait déjà fait une fellation. Il avait un peu peur des débordements possible.

Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec ses nouveaux gènes, mais en même temps qu'avait-t-il comme autre choix ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son ami. Eh bien, il préférait mile fois dormir avec Dean que risquer de se retrouver dans la situation de ce matin et il savait que ça allait se reproduire.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Mais … Mais c'est pas possible ! Cria Seamus.

\- Ça suffit Seam ! Rugit Ron. Dis encore un mot et je te mets la tête au carré ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi fermé d'esprit ! Par Merlin, ce sont tes amis pas des monstres ! Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble, non plus ! Ils vont juste dormir dans le même lit !

\- Encore heureux ! Et j'espère que vous aurez au moins la décence de fermer les rideaux et de placer un sort de silence ! Parce que, cette fois, hors de question que je supporte ses cris de porno gay ! Hurla-t-il, crachant ses derniers mots et pointant du doigt le petit brun.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Dean était clairement choqué par les propos de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Quand il lui avait un jour avoué qu'il pouvait trouver tout aussi attirant un homme qu'une femme, Seamus avait été catastrophé et ils ne s'étaient plus parler pendant un moment. Puis, comme le métisse n'était jamais sorti avec un mec, faire l'autruche et oublier avait été facile pour le blond. Ils s'étaient finalement réconciliés et leur amitié était redevenue ce qu'elle était, mais le rappel de ce dégoût que ressentait l'irlandais vis à vis des homosexuels lui fit véritablement mal.

Harry, lui, était mortifié. Il avait pâli significativement et ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau.

\- Dehors.

Le ton de Neville était bas, calme, mais glacial et ne permettait aucune discutions. Ron qui s'était levé pour réagir, le regarda et un frisson le parcourut. Depuis qu'il avait affronté Nagini, son ami avait pris du poil de la bête et à cet instant c'était d'autant plus flagrant. Et pour son intervention, Ron lui était reconnaissant. Lui aurait littéralement explosé.

Seamus, d'abord choqué de recevoir un ordre sur ce ton, surtout de la part du grand brun, finit par sortir à grands pas en lâchant un grognement avant de claquer la porte. Dean tint Harry fermement dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Des larmes dévalaient de nouveau les joues du petit brun qui tremblait dans son étreinte.

Ron soupira puis le regarda un instant en silence avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous prévenir les filles ? Hermione voudrait savoir et t'aider, Harry. Et je suis sûr que Ginny et Luna seront aussi volontaires pour te soutenir, autant que nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son meilleur ami le regarda avec un air pitoyable. Harry fit un bref hochement de tête et Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Neville. Le grand brun acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre, partant à la recherche de leurs amies.

\- Harry, il ne faut pas que tu penses à ce qu'a dit Seamus, chuchota Dean à son oreille. C'est un abruti fini.

Le métis lui raconta alors la dispute qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Dean avait parlé de sa bisexualité. Le long récit et la voix grave et douce de son ami eurent raison des larmes de Harry et, toujours blottit contre le métisse, ses paupières se firent lourdes.

Ron le remarqua.

\- Harry, si tu veux on peut le leur dire. T'as pas du dormir beaucoup ces dernières nuit. T'as du sommeil à rattraper alors va te coucher et nous on se charge du reste.

Harry lutta contre son envie de dormir et répliqua :

\- Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser avec un fardeau qui n'est pas le vôtre pendant que je roupille !

\- Premièrement, beau brun, ton « fardeau » est le nôtre, tu es notre ami, affirma Dean.

\- Deuxièmement, ajouta Ron, ce n'est pas un fardeau que de leur expliquer la situation. Et enfin, tu as véritablement mauvaise mine, vieux. Sérieux, tu rendrais service à tout le monde, toi le premier, si tu dormais pour de bon et que tu rattrapais ces trois dernières nuits.

Harry les regarda incertain, les paupières mi-closes sur ses yeux émeraude encore brillants. Puis, voyant le regard déterminé de ses deux amis, il acquiesça. Dean se leva alors et lui tendit une main en lui annonçant :

\- Je vais me coucher avec toi, comme ça tu dormiras mieux.

\- Non, je peux …

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ron et Neville vont se débrouiller comme des grands !

Il jeta un regard au roux qui hocha la tête, approuvant.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais, allez zouh !

Dean poussa son ami et le mena jusqu'à son lit. Il repoussa les couvertures, s'installa et attira Harry à lui. À peine furent-ils allongé qu'il bailla fortement. Les yeux déjà clos, il se blottit contre le torse chaud de son camarade.

\- Je vous rapporterais des sandwichs des cuisines avant le repas, ce soir, quand tout le monde sera en bas, assura Ron.

Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la respiration du petit corps ne s'apaise.

\- Merci. Pour lui, je veux dire, souffla Ron.

Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est tout naturel, affirma Dean très sérieusement. Je confierais ma propre vie à Harry. Il m'a déjà tellement aidé par le passé et ne parlons pas de l'année dernière … Ce mec est une perle, un ami cher. Alors si je peux lui rendre service, de quelle manière que ce soit … Surtout que ce n'est pas franchement la plus désagréable, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ron regarda encore son meilleur ami dormir. Dean lui caressait distraitement le dos, du bout des doigts et souriait en le couvant du regard.

\- Je vais fermer les rideaux, tu devrais jeter un sort de silence, c'est mieux si on reste ici pour discuter avec les filles et ce serait bête qu'il se réveille à cause d'un éclat de voix …

Dean acquiesça.

\- À tout à l'heure !

\- À tout à l'heure.

.

Neville chercha les filles d'abord dans la Grande salle, mais ne les y trouva pas. Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. À son entrée, il vit Hermione qui empruntait un livre auprès de la bibliothécaire et qui, d'un signe la tête, lui indiqua la table où elles s'étaient installées. Il s'y dirigea et attendit silencieusement que la brune les rejoigne avant d'entamer une petite explication.

\- Vous avez toutes pu constater ce matin, comme depuis la rentrée, le comportement de Harry. Il y a une explication simple et logique à ça mais celle-ci doit rester secrète. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de me suivre sans poser de questions. Luna, tu veux peut-être passer dans ta salle commune, donc je te propose de nous rejoindre dans notre dortoir. Le mot de passe est « Hocus Pocus ». S'il vous plaît, discrétion maximale !

\- Non, c'est bon. Je te suis, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi je dois faire un détour, par contre, indiqua Ginny. Mais je vous rejoins le plus vite possible !

\- Bien. À tout de suite.

Il attendit un instant que Hermione et Luna rangent leurs livres et ils quittèrent les lieux, se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor.

.

Les huitièmes années de Serpentard avaient vu passé les huitièmes de Gryffondor d'un pas empressé et l'air grave et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait les agiter de cette manière. Ils espéraient fortement que Potter ne serait pas encore en train de faire quelle chose qui pourrait créer des problèmes tels qu'il en avait l'habitude.

.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien.

\- Ron est avec lui ?

Neville acquiesça et donnant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de leur maison.

.

Quand Ginny les eut rejoints, Neville et Ron se placèrent devant l'assistance féminine.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il dort, lui répondit Ron avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne risque-t-on pas de le réveiller en restant là ? S'inquiéta la brune.

\- Sort de silence, répondit Luna tranquillement.

Neville acquiesça. Hermione avait beau être une remarquable sorcière, elle n'en avait toujours pas certains réflexes.

Le grand brun toussota pour attirer l'attention :

\- Ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement vous étonner. Laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout, je répondrais aux questions, qui ne manqueront pas de venir, après. Bien. Harry a eu 18 ans en juillet dernier, il a alors reçu son héritage magique. Hormis le fait que ses pouvoirs aient encore augmenté, il a aussi découvert que son ADN possédait des résidus de créature magique, à moins que ce ne soit du à la Grande Perturbation, mais passons.

Hermione haleta et porta sa main à sa bouche, tandis que Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés. Seule Luna semblait sereine et non perturbée par l'annonce.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Ginny, n'y tenant plus.

\- Un Succube, répondit Neville.

Il leva la main afin d'arrêté Hermione qui ouvrait déjà la bouche, pleine de questions, et continua :

\- Un Succube est une créature magique très rare et assez peu connue, même dans le monde magique. Pour cause, il en existe très peu et ils sont tous différents. Avec Ron et Dean, nous avons dressé une liste, non exhaustive, qui rassemble les caractéristiques principales qui qualifient Harry. Donc : Le Succube qu'est Harry peut aussi bien se nourrir en donnant qu'en recevant du plaisir, il ne peut cependant pas s'en donner à lui-même. Oui, Hermione, je parle de plaisir sexuel, ajouta-t-il voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Harry peut tenir une semaine sans contact à proprement parler sexuels, cependant, il a besoin pour cela, de contacts quelconques très régulièrement. Le plus possible. Câlins, étreinte, simple touchers … C'est comme ça qu'il a tenu chez sa tutrice, Andromeda Tonks, avec elle et Teddy.

\- Andromeda est la grand-mère de Teddy, ajouta Ginny à l'adresse de Luna.

Celle-ci lui sourit et répondit simplement :

\- Je sais.

\- Harry a déjà reçu sa … « dose » ce matin, annonça Neville prudemment.

\- Comment ça ? Sursauta Ginny.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin et rougit un peu. Ron finit par se lancer, courageusement.

\- Dean et moi. On a … euh … Il nous a … Hum.

\- Vous avez couché avec Harry ? Tous les deux ? Explosa la rousse.

\- Non ! Non, jamais ! Harry est comme mon frère !

Ron était rouge écarlate et lança un regard désolé à sa petite amie. Neville vint à son secours.

\- Harry leur a fait une gâterie, si je puis dire …

Hermione était incroyablement gênée mais sourit au roux pour le rassurer, elle comprenait si c'était pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Ginny était furieuse, mais rongeait son frein. Ça avait été pour le bien de Harry, elle était plus en rogne contre le fait que son ami soit encore la cible du mauvais sort. Luna n'avait toujours pas bougé et affichait son éternel sourire rêveur.

\- Continue, ordonna Ginny un peu sèchement, mais en se rasseyant calmement.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Harry est de nature déjà effacée et son instinct lui impose un comportement de soumis. On doit faire notre possible pour qu'il vive bien sa dernière année à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son âme sœur. Seamus l'a déjà rejeté, il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent.

\- Seamus ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, il était présent, comme nous ce matin, quand les instincts de Harry ont … explosé. Seam a fait une crise et a hurlé après Harry lui disant qu'il était une atteinte à la pudeur, pour rester poli …

\- Où est cette enflure d'irlandais de mes deux ? S'exclama Ginny qui s'était relevée et serrait ses poings sur les hanches, façon Molly Weasley.

\- On l'a foutu dehors, répondit son frère avec un sourire en coin. Tu aurais vu Neville !

\- Quoi ? bougonna le concerné en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu es mon héros ! lui répondit la rousse en lui apposant un baiser sonore sur la joue. J'espère qu'il sera sage et qu'il ne répétera rien. Et où est Dean ?

\- Il dort avec lui, ça apaise son sommeil, répondit Neville. Et il récupérera enfin un joli teint !

Luna gloussa et Ginny rougit. Un silence léger régnait tandis que les filles assimilaient toutes les données.

Les garçons eux, se reposaient sur un lit quand Hermione marmonna :

\- Alors c'était de là que venait son comportement avec les Dursley...

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est jamais rebellé outre mesure, commenta Ron. J'me disais aussi que c'était curieux.

\- C'est clair ! S'exclama Ginny. Moi, je me serais barrée depuis longtemps !

\- Ça a du être horrible de subir sans rien pouvoir faire, chuchota Hermione, les larmes montant doucement aux yeux. Sa famille, Voldemort, les Horcruxes, la guerre et maintenant ça ! Ne sera-t-il jamais tranquille ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec ses moldus ? Demanda Neville. Tu n'as pas répondu à Seamus tout à l'heure, Ron. C'est quelque chose que je peux savoir ou …

\- Ils le maltraitaient, répondit Luna tristement de sa voix pourtant fluette.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Harry et moi avons souvent discuté en nous baladant dans le château, la nuit.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta en souriant :

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami.

\- Pourtant, reprit Neville après un sourire indulgent envers son amie, pendant les cours avec l'A.D. et même pendant la bataille, il était le leader incontesté ! Si vous dites qu'il a eu un comportement de soumis induit par sa condition avec ses moldus … Ce qui sous-entend d'ailleurs que c'était donc dans ses gènes depuis le début et que ce n'est pas du à la Grande Perturbation … Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas avec le reste ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas totalement dû à sa condition de Succube qu'il ne s'est pas révolté face à ses moldus … Ils le maltraitaient vraiment durement et ce depuis ses un ans ! Il a été conditionné à être leur elfe de maison, commenta Luna. Cependant, ce que tu dis n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Lors de l'A.D., Harry n'avait pas vraiment les rennes ! C'est Hermione qui décidait de pratiquement tout ! Et avec elle et Ron, Harry n'était pas trop chargé par les responsabilités.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

\- Et puis le reste du temps, il ne faisait que donner des conseils, pas vraiment besoin d'avoir un caractère de leader pour cette tâche. Enfin, pour ce qui est de la bataille, à aucun moment Harry ne s'est retrouvé aux rennes de quoi que soit ! Il a même été complètement dirigé ! Que ce soit par le professeur Dumbledore, par l'Ordre du Phoenix ou la prophétie, Harry ne décidait de rien ! C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, ajouta tristement Luna. Ne pas pouvoir contrôler son destin.

.

Tandis que Ron discutait avec Luna et Ginny, revenant sur le passé de leur ami, Hermione interrogeait Neville pour en apprendre plus sur la vie des Succubes avec leur « âme-sœur ». Il lui avait déjà prêté le livre qui les mentionnait afin qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible sur la nouvelle condition de son ami.

\- La relation entre deux âmes-sœurs, qu'elles soient créatures magiques ou sorcières, est toujours harmonieuse et indéfectible, expliquait le grand brun. Elle est idéale donc éternelle. L'une des différences majeures des Succubes avec les autres créatures magiques, c'est qu'aucun des partenaires ne suit son compagnon dans la tombe si l'un meurt avant l'autre, comme c'est le cas avec les Veela, par exemple. Il y a, dans le monde, souvent plusieurs personnes qui sont « accordée » avec les instincts Succubes. Il n'est pas rare que le compagnon d'un Succube soit une autre créature magique car nombreuses sont celles qui fonctionnent avec un compagnon dominé dont ils prennent soin.

\- Quelles créatures ont ce genre de relation ? Demanda Hermione avec une expression concentrée, toujours avide d'en savoir plus sur le monde magique.

\- Eh bien, il y a les Veela, naturellement …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Veela ? On ne les étudie pas en cours et je n'ai pas vraiment pu interroger Fleur …

\- Les Veela sont des créatures de séductions qui ont une seule et unique âme-sœur, appelée un Vaélon. Dans leur cas, le trouver, le garder, le protéger et le chérir sont ses priorités. Tant qu'elles ne l'ont pas trouvé, elles ne se sentirons pas complètes. Un fois que c'est fait, alors plusieurs pouvoirs, qui là encore varient selon les cas, se développent et lient les deux personnes jusqu'à la mort du premier. Quand ça arrive, le deuxième suit inévitablement car il a perdu une moitié de lui, en quelques sortes …

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est incroyablement romantique ou terriblement horrible, confia-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai … mais du fait de ce lien entre eux, de cette protection et de tout ce qui en ressort, il n'est pas rare qu'un Veela ai un Succube pour Vaélon. Je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi …

Hermione acquiesça et se replongea dans sa quête de savoirs :

\- Et les autres créatures ?

\- Et bien il y a aussi les vampires, contre toute attente …

\- Non, en fait c'est logique, le coupa-t-elle. J'imagine qu'ils en font leur calice et ainsi ils sont eux aussi liés à jamais dans l'éternité et tout aussi protégés !

\- Exactement ! Il y a aussi les loups garous, ou toutes les autres espèces de lycanthropes. Pour eux, c'est un peu plus compliqué car ils intègrent leur compagnon à leur meute, sans forcément le transformer, bien que ça puisse être le cas, mais il doit être partagé …

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien, une meute partage tout, y compris ses partenaires. Oh, bien sûr ils peuvent être amoureux d'une unique personne, ou avoir leurs favoris, mais la promiscuité est telle que de toute façon ils dorment toujours tous ensembles, collés et … nus, ajouta Neville en rougissant.

\- Oh ! Je vois.

Un petit silence gêné s'imposa tandis que les deux adolescents visualisaient la scène, mais, encore une fois, la curiosité de Hermione reprit le dessus :

\- D'autres créatures idéales pour les Succubes ?

\- Oui, une dernière … enfin, à ma connaissance. Et la plus adéquate, si je puis dire, car c'est leur exacte opposé : les Incubes. Eux aussi se nourrissent de sexe, mais ils sont dominants à l'inverse des Succubes, ils sont donc leurs compagnons naturels. Sauf, qu'ils sont tout aussi rares. Enfin, heureusement que de simples humains, sorciers comme moldus d'ailleurs, peuvent aussi être des compagnons idéals pour les Succubes ! Il suffit d'une personne tolérante, compréhensive, qui a des points communs avec la créature …

\- Arrête de l'appelé ainsi, on dirait que tu l'insultes, l'interrompit la brune dans un souffle.

\- Hermione, il n'y a rien d'insultant dans le terme de créature ! C'est ce que c'est ! C'est ce que Harry est. Une créature, un Succube. Je sais que chez les moldus c'est un peu péjoratif d'employer ce mot, mais en aucun cas ça l'est chez les sorciers. Imagine, on blesserait la moitié de la population du monde sorcier, ajouta Neville pour réconforter son amie qui, il le savait, s'inquiétait surtout pour son meilleur ami. Nous disons créature comme nous disons sorcier ou moldu, enfin sauf ceux qui pensent que les sorciers sont au-dessus de tous …

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, il suffit que Harry trouve son compagnon idéal et il sera heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Demanda finalement Hermione pour se rassurer un peu.

\- Harry avait déjà tellement souffert, de tellement de façon différente mais surtout de manque d'affection, qu'elle voulait vraiment le meilleur pour lui.

\- Oui. Harry, sera heureux, lui assura le brun.

Et il essayait de se rassurer lui-même en répétant ces mots car, quand il avait appris qu'il aurait pu être le « Survivant » si Voldemort n'avait pas choisi les Potter, il avait été sous le choc. Il était, depuis, plus reconnaissant que jamais envers son ami. Il se sentait même un peu coupable que ce soit lui qui ai du endurer tous ces malheurs.

.

Ron avait apporté une petite montagne de sandwichs avant de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Dean et Harry mangeaient goulûment, toujours dans le lit du petit brun.

\- Harry, je peux te poser une question ? C'est un peu personnel donc si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, mais j'aimerais comprendre …

Harry cessa de mâcher et étudia son visage. Le métisse avait une expression neutre, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais un éclat de curiosité brillait clairement dans ses yeux noirs. Il acquiesça doucement. Il pourrait toujours refuser de répondre une fois la question posée si celle-ci était trop gênante.

\- Ron a dit, tout à l'heure, quelque chose à propos de tes tuteurs … Il a dit un truc du genre « sa soumission est due à l'éducation de ses moldus ». Je sais que Ron ne connaît pas vraiment la société non sorcière, alors je me demandais …

Dean hésita à continuer sa phrase, mais Harry avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Quand mes parents...

Il laissa passer un silence, déglutit et reprit :

\- Dumbledore m'a placé chez la sœur de ma mère. Ma mère était une née moldue.

Dean acquiesça, attentif, avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Ma tante a toujours été jalouse de ma mère à cause de la magie et de l'attention particulière que ça engendrait chez leurs parents. Du coup elle exècre la magie …

\- Je vois.

\- Non, Dean. Tu ne vois pas, chuchota-t-il. Ils m'ont fait payer mon « anormalité » toute ma vie. Ma tante me donnait toutes les corvées de la maison, elle disait que m'occuper l'esprit éviterait que je devienne trop oisif et ainsi je n'aurai pas l'idée de pratiquer la magie. Mon oncle me frappait en me répétant que les monstres comme moi devraient être reconnaissants de ne pas simplement être mis à la rue et qu'ils étaient déjà très généreux de m'héberger. Et enfin, mon cousin me montrait quotidiennement ce que c'était d'avoir une famille aimante alors que moi j'en étais privé.

\- Harry, je suis désolé !

Harry tremblait de colère contenue. Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frottait le dos dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

\- Jusqu'à mes 11 ans, j'ai dormi dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier … J'imagine qu'avec mes foutus gènes de soumis, je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de faire autrement. Mon oncle avait finalement raison … marmonna Harry avec dégoût.

\- Hey, ne dis pas ça ! OK, on en sait moins qu'eux sur le monde magique, mais t'as entendu Neville. T'es une créature magique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et comme toutes les autres, tu vivras heureux avec tes gênes. Ton oncle et ta tante n'avaient aucune raison valable de faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Un placard, souffla-t-il. Même mes parents, qui n'ont rien pigé et ont même eu un peu peur lorsque j'ai fait ma première magie accidentelle et qui ont cru à une blague quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, ne m'ont pas traité différemment quand ils ont compris que j'étais un sorcier. Harry, les gens qui t'aiment ne changeront pas leur attitude envers toi. Tu n'as pas foncièrement changé ! Tu es toujours notre Harry !

\- Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne. Si la Gazette l'apprend …

\- On ne le dira à personne.

\- Même Seamus ?

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos message !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Le dimanche matin, Harry s'était réveillé plus reposé que jamais. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir aussi bien dormi un jour. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis s'adaptèrent à la lumière. Il était seul dans le lit, Dean avait déjà du partir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les draps étaient froids à ses côtés, donc ça faisait déjà un certain temps.

Il se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. Seul Neville était présent. Il bouquinait tranquillement dans son lit.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormit ?

\- Très bien, merci, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

\- Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ?

\- Les autres sont en bas, dans la Grande Salle. J'ai déjà pris mon petit déj' et avec les autres on a pensé que tu aimerais ne pas te trouver tout seul à ton réveil ! Donc on s'est relayé. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester seul, donc ils sont tous parti en même temps. Et moi, tu vois, je bouquine.

Il lui désigna son livre du menton et replongea dans sa lecture, comme pour lui prouver ses dires, mais Harry le savait, en temps normal, son ami aurait été ravi de descende en même temps que tout le monde.

\- Merci, murmura le petit brun, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

.

Quand il ressortit de la douche, il tomba sur Ron qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Hey, vieux ! Comment tu vas ? Tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Il lui tendit un plateau garni de viennoiseries et d'une tasse de chocolat ensorcelée par les soins de Hermione afin qu'elle ne refroidisse pas en chemin.

\- Oh pardon ! Habille-toi avant. Je te pose ça là, s'exclama Ron en prenant compte de la tenue de son ami qui avait encore sa serviette autour de la taille.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit du brun et s'assit à côté, piquant un pain au chocolat. De toute façon il y en avait au moins pour trois. Harry se vêtit tandis que Ron lui annonçait les nouvelles du matin. Pas grand-chose si ce n'était qu'un Langue de Plomb était accusé de détournement de fonds. Bref, rien d'intéressant.

\- Dis Harry, pourquoi t'es pas monté dans le Poudlard Express avec nous, demanda Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine, alors que son ami le rejoignait sur le lit et prenait place à ses côtés.

Harry prit sa tasse en main, en avala une gorgée et jeta un œil autour de lui. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la chambre et Neville était maintenant tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il en fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Alors il répondit tout bas, comme pour préserver une certaine intimité.

\- Pour trois raisons. D'abord, avec ma nouvelle condition, ça n'aurait pas été des plus sages … Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième raison. Andy voulait que je passe la dernière journée avec elle et Teddy, pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi, me … câliner, ajouta-t-il en rosissant légèrement.

Ron laissa le silence s'installer un instant puis finit par demander :

\- Et la troisième ?

\- Je ne voulais pas constater que nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux que les années précédentes, murmura Harry, le ton soudain triste. Donc j'ai transplané directement à Prés-au-Lard avec Andy, ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement plus enjoué, pour changer de sujet.

Ron préféra respecter le vœu de son ami et posa une autre question.

\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir assisté à la fête le soir même ? Pour le coup, c'était un peu tenté Morgane !

\- J'avais passé la journée dans les bras d'Andy, Teddy dans les miens … Je me sentais de rester et de profiter de mes amis ! Et puis, je suis resté prudent, je suis resté dans mon coin, tu l'as bien vu !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je me suis inquiété dès que je l'ai remarqué.

\- Désolé, dit Harry.

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! C'est rien du tout !

Le petit brun acquiesça rapidement, un peu penaud.

\- Mais alors, si tu es resté dans ton coin … c'est que tu étais quand même un peu mal à l'aise ! Fit Ron, perspicace.

Harry sourit.

\- Hermione déteint sur toi, Ron !

Ron bomba excessivement le torse, fièrement, flatté du compliment caché et en jouant.

\- Oui, j'étais quand même mal à l'aise, tu as raison, lui répondit le brun après un sourire amusé. Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule et ce n'est pas en étant devenu Succube que ça s'est amélioré.

\- Pourtant tu n'es pas monté avant que moi-même je ne monte ! Et j'étais loin d'être le premier à aller me coucher !

Ron avait mis le doigt sur ce que voulait justement aborder Harry.

\- Justement parce que c'était toi qui allais te coucher …

Le roux le regarda perplexe, il avait peur de comprendre de travers ce que lui disait son ami.

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Non ! Mon dieu, non ! Au contraire ! Depuis que je vous ai tous retrouvé, tu es le seul que je perçoive normalement.

\- Je comprends rien, vieux. Désolé.

\- Depuis que j'ai reçu mon héritage, je « perçois » – il mima les guillemets – les autres différemment. Quand je croise un garçon, partenaire potentiel, j'ai soudain chaud au ventre et même un peu plus bas … Mais quand je croise une fille, j'ai seulement une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. En revanche, avec Andy et Teddy, je ne perçois rien. Ils sont totalement neutres, ils sont ma famille.

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Oui. Tu es de ma famille.

\- Mais pourtant hier …

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, j'étais déjà perdu, je ne contrôlais rien du tout ! Je n'ai même pas regardé ton visage …

Son ton était devenu précipité et il soufflait fort. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges, autant de honte que de colère envers lui-même.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça alors que tu es comme mon frère !

Il était essoufflé maintenant, il manquait d'oxygène et Ron fut obligé de se lever de le secouer doucement par les épaule pour capter son regard.

\- Harry ! Nous t'avons déjà dit que tout allait bien. Je t'ai déjà pardonné, il n'y pas de mal, je t'assure !

À ces mots, il le releva et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre son torse. La tête du petit brun reposait sur sa poitrine et lui avait le nez plongé dans la broussaille de ses cheveux noirs. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et posa son menton dessus.

\- Toi aussi, tu es de ma famille, Harry. Comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, ajouta Ron pour le taquiner et apaiser l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque Harry le frappa dans le ventre de son petit poing.

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! Affirma Harry de mauvaise foi alors que son meilleur ami faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui.

Ron rit franchement et Neville qui s'était détourné de ses pages quand Harry avait commencé sa crise de panique, sourit doucement.

\- Et puis d'abord, quand es-tu devenu si grand ? bouda le petit brun.

Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se rassit sur son lit, emportant Harry sous son bras.

Ces petits gestes, il avait pris l'habitude de les faire l'année où ils étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. À cette époque, le roux ne parlait plus beaucoup, alors il transmettait son réconfort par ce genre d'attentions. C'était aussi depuis cette époque que Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient rapprochés comme jamais auparavant. Depuis, aucune dispute sérieuse n'avait parasité leur amitié. Quelques broutilles de temps en temps, mais rien ne pouvait entacher leur relation si particulière.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussi rapprochés de manière plus significative encore, puisque la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus d'eux les avaient poussés à reconnaître leurs sentiments amoureux, l'un envers l'autre, mais ceux-là étaient déjà présent bien avant qu'ils n'entament leur quête.

\- Tu es un Weasley depuis tes onze ans, mec. T'en n'as juste pas le nom ni la couleur de cheveux !

\- Merci, Ron.

\- Pas de quoi mon vieux, pas de quoi.

Harry, croqua dans un croissant, tandis que Ron engageait une conversation plus légère.

.

Quand le plateau fut entièrement vide, il disparut dans un pop. Et Harry sourit bêtement.

\- Pourquoi cet air idiot ?

\- J'ai encore pensé « comme par magie » ! Décidément, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de certains réflexes.

Ron sourit le regard plongé dans celui de son meilleur ami. Pendant un instant, il l'observa silencieusement. Avant de le prendre un peu brusquement dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte d'ours.

\- Ron ?

Harry se demandait ce qui prenait soudainement son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait certes tendance à le faire pour un rien ces dernières heures, mais pourquoi maintenant, après cette discussion ? Puis il sentit de l'humidité sur le sommet de son crâne, des larmes dans ses cheveux.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

Le petit brun essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du roux pour voir son visage, mais son ami raffermit sa prise.

\- Comment fais-tu, Harry … Pour rester debout avec tout ce qui te tombe sur la tête.

En entendant la confession à peine cachée de son meilleur ami, prononcée avec une voix si triste, Harry se sentit horrible. Depuis deux jours ses amis faisaient tout pour l'aider avec son problème d'ADN, alors qu'eux souffraient en silence.

Alors il répondit à l'étreinte, essayant de lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait, toute la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron.

\- Ah non ! S'exclama le rouquin, s'écartant de son ami et le prenant par les épaules. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de culpabiliser. Il t'arrive suffisamment de merdes comme ça sans que tu ne prennes en plus sur tes épaules des trucs pour lesquels tu ne peux rien !

Harry lui sourit faiblement et le reprit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là son ami, son frère, en avait besoin et il ferait tout pour lui.

\- Tu sais, dit le petit brun le visage plongé dans le t-shirt de son ours de meilleur ami. Andy m'a conseillé de ne pas garder « ça » pour moi, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas en parler. C'était trop dur ! Alors elle m'a proposé de l'écrire. Elle m'a acheté un petit carnet et une plume et … Je sais que ça fait fille, mais je t'assure que ça marche. Je fais moins de cauchemars depuis que je l'ai commencé.

Harry continua à déblatérer sur ce qu'il écrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute, mais le faire lui faisait un bien auquel jamais il ne se serait attendu. Seulement voilà, il ne le disait pas à n'importe qui, il le disait à Ron et ça changeait tout.

Le rouquin écoutait silencieusement le jeune homme toujours accroché à lui. Il n'avait pas grimacé à l'idée proposée par la tutrice de son ami. Il l'aurait sûrement fait avant, mais c'était exactement ça, avant. Avant, quand il était encore insouciant, qu'il n'avait pas vécu la guerre, les pertes et leurs douleurs, la peur qui accompagne le quotidien …

Il écoutait, serrant le petit corps contre le sien et avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Entendre le récit de la vie du Survivant, même s'il la connaissait en grande partie, lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

Du bien parce que mettre des mots sur ces horreurs aidait à les exorciser. Du bien parce que ça aidait son ami et que rien que pour ça il pouvait écouter. Mais du mal parce que les souvenirs étaient encore si vivaces dans son esprit qu'il avait l'impression de revivre certains de ces événements. Du mal parce qu'ils avaient véritablement vécu ces horreurs, justement.

\- Et puis un cahier c'est plus facile à transporter qu'une pensine, avait conclu Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, sortant Ron de ces visions désagréables.

\- Merci, chuchota simplement le rouquin à son oreille.

\- Je suis là, Ron. Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime, Ron.

Ron renifla un bon coup puis répondit :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui, rien qu'un instant, comme pour avaler cet amour partagé qui lui réchauffait tant le cœur.

Puis, pour passer à autre chose parce qu'il ne fallait pas perdre toute virilité, ils étaient des hommes au nom de Merlin, il ajouta :

\- J'ai encore faim.

Et Harry pouffa :

\- Tu as toujours faim !

.

Le matin du lundi, Harry ne voulait pas se lever. Les bras de Dean l'entouraient et il était bien là, au chaud, dans une étreinte qui nourrissait son « appétit ». Il ne voulait pas affronter la foule, leurs regards sur le « Survivant » en plus des cours. Ce ne fut que lorsque le métisse se leva qu'il s'obligea à le suivre et se préparer.

La journée devrait être meilleure que celles de la semaine passée puisqu'il était « rassasié » et bien entouré. D'ailleurs, c'est avec un Ron à sa droite et un Dean à sa gauche, bras dessus bras dessous, qu'il descendit à la Grande Salle. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. En revanche, quand il franchit la Grande Porte, la situation vira au cauchemar. Tout le monde le regardait, le dévisageait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement, tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore levés et la salle était loin d'être pleine.

Harry s'immobilisa avant même d'atteindre la table des Gryffondor, arrêtant dans la foulée la progression de ses deux compagnons. Ceux-ci l'observèrent un instant et, constatant son état s'approchant doucement mais sûrement de la panique, ils le rassurèrent avec quelques mots et caresses dans le dos. C'est Ginny qui leur sauva la mise en le prenant par la main et le tirant jusqu'à leurs places.

Avoir des filles dans son équipe lors de ce genre problème était une excellente chose. Qu'auraient dit les autres si l'un des camarades masculins de Harry l'avait pris par la main pour l'emmener à table ? Ça aurait « jazzé », de toute évidence. Et si eux se foutaient totalement du « qu'en dira-t-on ? », leur petit brun d'ami était fragile en ce moment et valait mieux ne pas trop porter l'attention sur lui.

Cependant, les amis de Harry ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué les regards de la salle sur lui et avaient entamé leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, l'encourageant à faire de même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un de leur voisin, un troisième année, ne se penche vers Neville et lui demande :

\- Est-ce-que c'est vrai ? Harry Potter est un Succube ?

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans son entourage. Tous les élèves environnants voulaient eux aussi une réponse. Quant aux huitième-année, ce qu'ils craignaient était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Neville ferma fortement les yeux pendant une seconde, se concentrant pour ne pas prendre la tête de celui qui avait osé lui poser cette question devant le concerné et la lui enfoncer violemment dans son assiette pleine de porridge.

C'est avec un calme olympien qu'il se leva, entraînant son groupe d'amis avec lui, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Viens, Harry. Allons en cours. Certaines personnes, ici, ne sont pas capable de respecter l'intimité des gens, dit Hermione haut et fort à l'intention de ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers le petit brun dans l'espoir d'entendre un scoop.

Harry, lui, était toujours figé. Il avait eu raison et l'information sur sa condition avait déjà fuité. C'est de force que ses amis le conduisirent en classe. Seule Ginny resta puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours avec eux.

Ils avaient cours de potion ce matin et depuis que ce n'était plus Snape, mort lors de la bataille finale, ni Slughorn qui avait définitivement pris sa retraite, les cours ne se déroulaient plus dans les cachots mais dans une grande salle voisine à la bibliothèque. Chose qui avait beaucoup contrarié madame Pince qui craignait les explosions malencontreuses qui pourraient abîmer ses précieux livres. Seulement, la nouvelle professeur, Mme Rutabaga, préférait voir le jour, le vrai, lorsqu'elle enseignait. Et cela allait très bien à ses élèves.

Le groupe de Gryffondor attendit devant la salle que les cours commencent. Harry était au centre et Ron avait gardé son bras sur ses épaules. Il faisait vraiment minuscule à côté, mais ça amusait ses amis alors il s'en accommodait. Et puis Luna et Hermione n'étaient guère plus grandes que lui. Certes, c'étaient des filles, mais il n'allait pas jouer les difficiles.

Les sujets étaient légers, tendant à détourner l'attention du petit brun de ses tourments quand les Serpentard qui avaient cours avec eux – toujours en potion, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? – arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient que trois : Malfoy, Nott et Zabini. Les Gryffondor savaient qu'ils avaient fait partie des bons lors de la dernière bataille. Ils avaient finalement lâché leurs masques et s'étaient retournés contre leurs familles. Enfin, sauf Zabini pour qui les siens étaient neutres. Ils avaient décidé de devenir actifs et, pour cela, le groupe d'amis leur en était reconnaissant.

Ils se saluèrent tous d'un simple signe de la tête, respectueux mais distant. Ils le faisaient facilement depuis que tous avaient joints leurs forces, mais, à la surprise des rouges et or, Nott s'approcha d'eux.

D'une voix douce et s'adressant à tous, bien que regardant Harry, il dit :

\- C'est Finnigan qui à lâcher l'info. Je suis désolé.

Et il paraissait sincère alors Neville, puisque Harry s'était figé et que ses autres camarades juraient déjà sans plus se soucier du Serpentard, s'avança pour lui serrer la main et le remercier. Ce à quoi le vert et argent répondit d'un hochement de tête, sans paraître s'étonner du geste, et retourna vers ses amis.

Seamus avait du parler avant leur arrivée et, pour l'instant, peu devaient être au courant. Seulement, il en serait autrement lors du déjeuner. Là, il faudrait protéger Harry de toutes ces mégères avides de potins et les autres qui pouvaient le blesser avec ce qui pouvait parfois paraître être de simples mots.

Harry était devenu pâle et imaginait les retombées de cette fuite. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir trop le sujet car la professeure de potion arriva et les fit entrer dans la classe. Le cours fut, avec l'aide de tous ses amis, une bonne distraction.

.

Le cours passa et les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans leur tour, la salle commune pour eux seuls. Là encore, ils durent trouver une diversion pour tirer leur ami de ses sombres idées. Harry s'était assis sur les genoux de Ron, serré dans ses bras et avait engagé une partie d'échec contre Dean, soutenu par Neville, tous les quatre sous le regard bienveillant de Hermione. Le rouquin lui donnait des conseils et il remporta bien vite la partie, avant d'en entamer une nouvelle, divertissant avec efficacité tout le petit groupe.

Ça fonctionna relativement bien jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Oh, aller Harry ! Tu ne vas pas te décourager pour quelques messes-basses.

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione.

\- Quelques « messes-basses » ? J'ai vécu ça toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, « quelques messes-basses » ! J'en ai marre des messes-basses !

Ron grimaça. Parfois, sa petite amie faisait preuve d'autant de tact que lui dans ses beaux jours.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, que nous aurions tous préférer faire notre dernière année dans la tranquillité, Harry, intervint Neville. Seulement, il faut faire avec les autres. Qu'ils soient idiots ne fait que parti du décor, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Nous serons là pour faire barrage, tu peux compter sur nous.

Harry regarda son ami brun avec un air contrarier. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et souffla :

\- Je ne doute pas de vous, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Les élèves m'importent peu aussi, c'est que la presse soit mise au courant qui m'inquiète. Les regards et les « messes-basses », cracha-t-il, je peux les ignorer, mais qu'en sera-t-il des changements de comportement ? Car il y en aura, c'est certain. Je suis déjà une bête de foire, je ne veux pas participer au spectacle plus encore et être l'objet de … blagues ou que sais-je encore !

Ses amis le regardaient tristement. Contre ça, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose.

\- Descendons et avisons, proposa Dean.

Harry gémit mais se força au courage et, entouré de ses amis comme plus tôt ce matin, ils descendirent manger. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent beaucoup d'élèves qui les dévisageaient, mais ils n'en firent pas cas et continuèrent leur chemin.

.

Beaucoup furent curieux, certains le plaignaient sincèrement, d'autre encore le traitèrent de monstre. Les paroles méchantes de ce genre le touchaient beaucoup et peu à peu il se referma sur lui-même. Plus un mot ne fut sorti de sa bouche de la journée. Cependant, ce fut un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi que le monde de Harry s'écroula vraiment.

Un élève, il ne pouvait dire de quelle année il était ni à quelle maison il appartenait, eut un geste déplacé. C'était peu avant le dîner et le groupe d'amis rentrait dans le château après avoir passé une petite heure dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Tout se passa si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

L'élève en question avait profité que le petit brun ne soit pas au centre, mais en périphérie du groupe. Il l'avait attrapé vivement, tiré à lui et plaqué contre le mur avant de se frotter grossièrement contre son petit corps.

Ses amis réagirent avec un temps de retard, n'ayant pas réalisé tout de suite la portée de ce geste. Et soudain, tous entrèrent en mouvement. Ron empoigna le sauvage par le col de sa chemise et lui décocha un crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Neville réceptionna Harry qui s'était statufié les yeux hermétiquement clos en retenant sa respiration.

Le grand brun prit son ami dans ses bras et, accompagné des autres Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle, l'escorta dans leur dortoir. Aucun d'entre eux n'en revenait. Comment une agression de ce genre avait-elle pu se produire à Poudlard ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans leur salle commune que les jeunes élèves réussirent à se remettre des événements et à réaliser toute la folie du geste qu'avait eu un de leur camarade d'école. Ron eu une indicible envie de retrouver le garçon qui avait osé avoir un tel comportement envers son meilleur ami, son frère. Dean n'était pas dans un meilleur état et les choses auraient drapé si Neville ne les avait pas ramenés sur terre en leur faisant remarquer la position de Harry.

En effet, ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis dans un coin, se frottant durement les bras avec ses mains, à l'instar de ces mouvements compulsifs qu'il avait les premiers jours de rentrée. Le grand roux se repris immédiatement et enlaça son ami dans une étreinte d'ours. Hermione vint lui tenir la main tandis que Luna lui caressait les cheveux. Ses deux autres amis posent chacun une de leur main sur ses chevilles, dans un geste de réconfort plus moral que physique, ils étaient là pour lui. Ginny qui était encore debout, elle, fit demi-tour et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'en alla retrouver l'irlandais afin de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Après cet incident, il fut impossible de faire sortir Harry de la tour Gryffondor. C'est donc sans lui, ni Luna qui se proposa de rester avec lui, qu'ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour souper.

.

Drago s'installait à la table des Serpentard avec ses amis et bavardait doucement, restant discrets. Lorsque tous les élèves furent attablés, la directrice se leva et fit tinter un couteau contre son verre, demandant le silence.

\- Mes chers élèves, avant que le dîner n'apparaisse, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Il m'a été rapporté certains comportements qui m'attriste profondément. J'espérais avoir été claire lors du festin de bienvenue, le premier jour de rentrée, je vous ai demandé d'être tolérant. Que ce soit entre maison, ou à l'intérieur même de celles-ci, je vous demande de faire preuve de coopération. Aujourd'hui, un élève particulier a été touché par l'insensibilité de certains.

Le professeur McGonagall parcouru la Grande Salle des yeux, glaçant les élèves quand ils rencontraient son regard.

Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Un jeune Succube qui n'a pas choisi son statut de créature magique, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, et qui subit, en plus de cette nouvelle condition, des brimades de ses camarades a été agressé et c'est intolérable.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause pour reprendre contrôle sur sa voix qui manquerait de trop s'élever si elle ne prenait pas garde.

\- Le coupable a déjà été puni et je serai intraitable si la situation venait à se reproduire. Je vais à présent vous distribuer un petit fascicule explicatif sur ces créatures qui demandent un comportement spécifique à leur encontre.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit voler vers les quatre grandes tables un épais tas de feuillets que les élèves en bout de table s'empressèrent de faire circuler.

\- Je vous demande de le lire avec attention et d'en mémoriser les principaux points de prévention. C'est important pour éviter des situations malvenues. Il est évident que si un seul d'entre vous venais profiter de ce feuillet pour causer du tort ou blessé le jeune Succube résidant à Poudlard, de lourdes sanctions seraient appliquées. Voire un renvoi pur et simple de l'école serait envisagé.

Quelques halètements retentirent dans la salle, signalant à la directrice que le message était passé. En retour, elle acquiesça sèchement avant de souhaiter un bon repas.

.

Luna tenait son ami contre elle, le berçant légèrement dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses maux. Il ne pleurait plus, mais n'allait pas mieux pour autant.

Harry avait éclaté en sanglot après le départ de leurs amis. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression qui pesait sur lui. Il avait été le pauvre petit garçon élevé par des moldus haineux qui débarquait dans le merveilleux monde de la Magie. Puis il avait découvert ce statut de Survivant, vainqueur malgré lui de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. On l'avait porté en héro, on l'avait dénigré lorsqu'on l'avait pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard, en deuxième année. Il avait découvert chaque année de nouveaux secrets qui lui avaient été dissimulés, sur lui, sur sa famille, sur son pouvoir et sa destinée. Et enfin, il avait du tuer Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre tranquille ? Je demandais rien, je n'ai jamais rien demandé que d'être un garçon normal, avec des amis et une f…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Luna le serra de plus bel.

\- Chut, intima-t-elle. Je sais.

\- Je veux pas que tout le monde sache. Je veux pas que tout le monde me regarde. Je veux plus qu'on me juge. Je veux pas être un Succube …

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être ce que tu es. Tu es une créature magique et c'est magnifique. C'est nouveau pour toi et tu dois t'y faire, mais ce n'est pas un mal. C'est différent. Pense-tu que Rémus aurais du avoir honte d'être un loup-garou ?

\- Non ! Rémus était l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai connus.

Et il en est de même pour toi Harry. Crois-moi ! Crois tes amis qui te connaissent, pas ces inconnus avides de potins et de scoop qui ne voient que la façade, ils se lasseront bien vite et il y aura toujours des intolérants. Tu connais l'adage moldu « plaire à tout le monde, c'est plaire à n'importe qui ». Tu plais à tes amis, Harry. Tu n'es pas seul et tu es un homme bien.

Harry resta silencieux après cette plaidoirie à son encontre. Il n'était pas en mesure, aujourd'hui, d'accepter sa nouvelle nature. Il pensait encore que ce n'était qu'injustice, malgré le soutien de ses amis et de Andy. Avec cette histoire, c'était toute son insécurité affective qui ressortait.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos messages !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

 _Ce chapitre contient une scène de viol qui sera marquée par un saut de ligne et ce symbole :_ _ ***/!\\***_ _. Je laisse la liberté à ceux qui le souhaite de la zapper._

.

Dean, Neville et Ron rentrèrent dans leur dortoir en compagnie de Ginny et Hermione dès que le repas fut terminé. La directrice avait interpellé Ron pour qu'il transmette un message à son meilleur ami et ils avaient tous filés aussitôt. Ils retrouvèrent donc leurs deux amis, laissés en arrière, à la même place que lorsqu'ils les avaient quittés.

Harry s'était assoupi la tête sur les genoux de la petite blonde et tournée vers son giron, alors qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, un bras posé lâchement sur sa hanche.

Ron s'approcha alors doucement et posant une main sur son épaule, il le secoua très légèrement :

\- Harry, mon pote, je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu manges un bout.

Le petit brun se redressa lentement, les yeux gonflés par les larmes et le sommeil qui l'avait fauché. Luna lui passa une main cajoleuse sur les joues pour tenter d'effacer les stigmates de sa petite crise de panique et lui sourit sincèrement, l'encourageant. Harry, en retour, lui offrit une grimace qui se voulait sans doute être un sourire, mais la crispation de sa mâchoire tordait largement son visage et détourna le geste en rictus.

Neville et Ron déposèrent devant lui l'encas qu'ils lui avait porté. Naturellement, tous piochèrent un peu dedans et, finalement, la soirée passa dans la bonne humeur relative.

.

Le lendemain, Harry fut bien obligé d'aller en cours, poussé par ses amis qui le cajolaient plus que jamais. Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main, Ron gardait un bras sur ses épaules ou sur sa cuisse lorsqu'ils étaient en classe et, chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se cachaient dans une alcôve ou salle vide pour le prendre dans ses bras et calmer ses tremblements.

Le petit brun était complètement mortifié, léthargique et apathique. Il ne réagissait à rien autour de lui sauf aux claquements et mouvements trop brusques et soudains, ne répondait pas aux professeurs et ne fit attention à rien d'autre qu'au froid qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il n'était pas dans l'étreinte de l'un de ses amis.

Pourtant, hormis quelques regards et chuchotements qui le suivaient dans les couloirs, aucun élève ne l'apostropha directement ou ne tenta un rapprochement. Le discours de la directrice, la veille pendant le dîner, avait du avoir son effet.

.

\- Décidément, il n'aura droit à aucun répit le Potter …

Blaise suivit du regard la bande de Gryffondor s'installer à leur table. Le petit brun manquait une fois de plus le repas dans la Grande Salle, comme depuis la veille au matin, et il remarqua aussi que son ami le rouquin manquait également à l'appel.

\- Sincèrement, je l'admire.

Il était inutile de préciser de qui il parlait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il supporte autant d'attention sur sa personne. Il a du courage d'être revenu à Poudlard.

Théo s'essuya la bouche correctement avant de commenter :

\- Et pourtant, s'il y en a bien un qui mérite d'avoir enfin une vie paisible, c'est bien lui.

Drago, à leurs côtés, acquiesça silencieusement.

\- C'est peu de le dire ! S'exclama Blaise. Vous avez lu les journaux ? Il a grandi dans une famille moldue qui ne le traitait pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison. Puis, chaque année passée à Poudlard, il a connu une nouvelle aventure, se mettant sans cesse dans des situations improbable. Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours comment il a fait pour rester entier tout ce temps ! Et aujourd'hui il se retrouve encore au centre de l'attention à cause d'une chose qu'il n'a toujours pas choisi. À sa place je serai devenu fou !

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Gryffondor, soupira Drago.

\- Serait-ce un compliment que tu fais là, Dray ? S'amusa son meilleur ami.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa son regard sur les amis de Potter. C'était un fait, il applaudissait mentalement la force de ce garçon qui avait, semble-t-il, tout affronté et qui trouvait encore le courage de se lever le matin. Même si ces derniers temps c'était plus difficile. Il reconnaissait qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Sûrement pas ainsi et Drago pouvait reconnaître que, oui, il l'admirait.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois penchés sur le fascicule distribué par McGonagall, la veille au soir, et avait longtemps débattu sur les caractéristiques qu'ils pensaient que Potter pouvait avoir acquises. C'était sûrement plus des élucubrations qu'autre chose et il en avait finalement beaucoup ri. Sans méchanceté aucune, mais ça leur avait fait un bien fou. Enfin, ils plaignaient tout de même un peu le Succube. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui pensaient les sorciers supérieurs à tous, ce n'était plus le cas. D'ailleurs, Drago lui-même était devenu une créature magique et ne s'en plaignait pas, mais dans toute la liste des possibles, Potter était tombé sur l'une des moins facile à assumer et à gérer, surtout au début.

.

Les trois Serpentards passèrent une nouvelle soirée à discuter sur leurs lits, à l'écart des autres élèves de leur maison. Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles dans leur salle commune où les petits première année les regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Ils préféraient le silence et le calme de leurs dortoir.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et ces quelques jours avaient été éreintants. Eux non plus n'avaient pas été épargné par les chuchotis et regards sur leur passage. Nombreux étaient ceux qui les montraient du doigt et plus encore qui se demandaient, de façon à peine dissimulée, s'ils avaient vraiment été du côté de la Lumière. Ils avaient beau tout faire pour ne pas y faire attention, c'était fatigant et ça pesait sur leurs épaules.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles car, comme l'avait fait remarquer Théo un soir, la vie dans leurs demeures respectives aurait été bien tristes sans leurs amis. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas autant démonstratifs que les Gryffondor – quoique le fait qu'ils soient subitement devenus si tactiles était sûrement imputable à la nouvelle condition de l'un des leurs – mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, aller chercher d'autres cages dans la réserve, merci.

Drago sortit de la salle et se dirigea dans la petite pièce annexe du bureau de son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et nouveau directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il tourna donc à gauche, au bout du couloir, pour en atteindre la porte.

.

Harry séchait son dernier cours de l'après-midi. Pour éviter les couloirs bondés, il avait été obligé de faire des détours importants toute la journée et il venait de passer un certain temps à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans son travail, mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était seulement rejoindre sa chambre et se reposer. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il pressa donc un peu le pas et tourna à droite pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor.

Le choc était inévitable. Deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent. Harry fut tellement gêné d'avoir rencontré un autre regard qu'il baissa promptement la tête, se confondit en excuses platement et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait être, mais peu importait. Il voulait s'éloigner vite et disparaître pour apaiser sa gêne. Foutus hormones.

.

Drago était figé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation que l'autre avait disparu sans qu'il ait eu le temps de l'identifier. C'est alors que son instinct Veela prit soudainement le dessus et, comme lors de son héritage, il se transforma. Son corps, son être tout entier avait reconnu son âme-sœur. Il fallait le retrouver, lui faire la cour, le séduire pour le faire sien.

Ses ailes gigantesques, noires de jais, se développèrent dans son dos. Sa peau prit cette couleur presque brillante et son aura s'illumina. Il était resplendissant, magnifique. Et ce fut d'une fière allure fluide, sûre et sensuelle qu'il partit à la recherche de son Vaélon, comme dans un état second.

Il lui fallut suivre cette odeur délicieuse, sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom, mais qu'il reconnaissait être la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'eut jamais senti. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté jusque-là ?

.

Harry avait à peine passé le deuxième couloir, où il pensait pouvoir échapper à une autre rencontre fortuite, que la chaleur qui l'avait soudainement prise à la rencontre du regard de l'inconnu augmenta tellement qu'elle en devint insupportable. Il avait une nouvelle crise. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était trop tôt ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était, en tous les cas, sûrement pas le moment. Il s'appuya contre un mur avant que ses jambes ne le lâche. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il avait un besoin irrépressible de contacts, immédiatement.

Une main se glissa dans son pantalon tandis que l'autre vint se faire suçoter à sa bouche. Il perdit toute conscience, sa nature Succube prit le dessus. C'est alors que son salut apparut au bout du couloir. Un petit blond qui s'approchait de lui. Un corps chaud qui pouvait le nourrir. En deux enjambées il était sur lui et le plaquait au mur, sa bouche dévorant le cou, doux et sucré.

Colin Crivey avait reconnu Harry, bien sûr. Et il connaissait son statut de Succube. Un instant, il resta pantois entre les mains du brun. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, le Survivant était sa plus grande idole. Il l'adorait littéralement, lui vouait presque un culte. Harry avait toujours été gentil avec lui et même attentionné pendant la guerre.

Harry savait au fond de lui – son instinct Succube était certain – que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, pas le bon aura. En restant ici, il trahissait son âme-sœur, mais son appétit était trop fort. Il n'avait pas l'énergie, plus la force de partir à la recherche de cet inconnu dans le couloir, celui qui serait pourtant un compagnon idéal. Soudain, il glissa une main sous la chemise du corps que ses instincts avaient pris pour cible.

Colin savait que Harry devait être sous le contrôle de ses instincts. En temps normal, jamais le petit brun n'avait ce genre d'attention ou d'intérêt pour lui. Un garçon bien l'arrêterait avant que les choses ne dérapent. Puis Colin se souvint que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il aurait du contourner la situation en appelant Ron, Hermione, Neville ou un autre des amis de Harry qui avait pris soin de lui jusque-là.

Seulement, c'était son plus grand fantasme qui était en train de se réaliser là. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Harry ne lui en voudra pas, il ne faisait que le « nourrir », lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il l'arrêterait dès qu'il reprendrait un minimum ses esprits.

La deuxième main de Harry avait rejoint sa sœur et agrippait les fesses de son vis-à-vis. Sa bouche avait dérivé vers le lobe de l'oreille de Colin.

Le massage insistant sur le postérieur du petit blond déclencha chez lui un soupire haletant. Il décida alors de participer. De sa main droite il agrippa la taille de Harry tandis que sa main gauche tâtonnait derrière lui jusqu'à trouver une poignée. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia les alentours. La salle de classe était vide, il attira donc le brun à l'intérieur, referma la porte et lança plusieurs sorts d'intimité.

Aussitôt fait, il s'appliqua à passer à la vitesse supérieure et se déshabilla.

La vue de la peau nue nouvellement découverte attisa les instincts de Harry et l'attira vers l'entrejambe de Colin. En un geste, il se laissa tomber à genoux et s'empara de la virilité déjà à moitié éveillée dans sa bouche. Colin poussa un cri rauque qui satisfit pleinement la nature du Succube.

Les dernières barrières du blond tombèrent et ses mains s'emparèrent de la tignasse brune. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête se rejeta en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper des gémissements. C'était tellement bon qu'il vint rapidement.

Harry reprit alors suffisamment ses esprits pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il avait encore lâché la bride à ses instincts, mais cette fois-ci en plein milieu d'un couloir de l'école. C'était tout simplement horrible, il se dégoûtait.

Et pire, maintenant que tout était clair, il le savait avec certitude : la personne qu'il avait percuté dans le couloir était un de ses compagnons idéals et il venait de le tromper sciemment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'identifier, il avait juste eu le temps entrapercevoir le blason de Serpentard épinglé à ce corps fin et haut. Il était alors trop préoccupé à s'excuser platement et à fuir cette honte d'être à ce point soumis. Maintenant, celle-ci était à son comble.

Il releva la tête pour mettre un nom sur le corps qui venait de servir de repas à ses instincts, si répugnants à ses yeux en ce moment précis.

\- Colin ?

.

C'était la fin des cours, une cloche sonna et les couloirs s'emplirent soudainement de monde. Drago n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la piste de son Vaélon et son aura avait gagné en puissance. Il illuminait presque littéralement les couloirs.

Les élèves le dévisageaient, certains bavaient. Qui était cet ange ? Cet Apollon ? Quelle était cette apparition divine qui déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

Un certain nombre d'entre eux le suivait de près, l'interpellait, mais Drago n'en avait que faire. Il ne recherchait qu'une seule personne, désespérément, et celle-ci restait invisible à ses détecteurs magiques dont il envoyait des ondes chercheuses par pulsions magiques régulières.

.

 ***/!\\* début**

.

La chaleur dans le ventre de Harry était toujours présente et l'envie de plus de désir était pesante, mais il devait se contrôler. Il devait s'en aller et essayer de retrouver l'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh Harry, souffla Colin, plein d'extase. Tu es tellement bon … tellement beau … tellement gentil …

Le petit blond releva son camarade et le prit dans ses bras. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et déposa des baisers dans le cou du brun. Une main caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre passait sur son dos, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille, nota-t-il.

Harry ne pouvait lutter avec son corps en recevant ce genre d'attentions. Pourtant, il se sentait affreux de trahir son âme-sœur tout nouvellement découverte. Il tentait bien d'éclaircir son esprit au maximum pour prononcer une phrase complète et distincte.

\- Colin, stop. Arrête !

Mais c'était vain, ses mots n'étaient que murmures.

La bouche de Colin s'empara de la sienne dans un geste impérieux et ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise. Ils haletèrent tous les deux. Jamais aucun garçon n''avait embrassé Harry pendant qu'il « nourrissait » ses instincts auparavant. Un baiser avait une signification particulière pour lui et sa nature. Un baiser était une preuve d'affection qui dépassait le simple désir purement sexuel. Il ne satisfaisait aucunement ses instincts.

Perdu dans ses sensations qu'il essayait de vaincre, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa robe était déjà au sol et que son dernier haut la rejoignait vite. La bouche du petit blond descendit vers le cou de Harry et butina sa clavicule.

Le brun essaya encore une fois de rassembler son courage :

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il. Arrête !

Colin ne devait pas avoir entendu son dernier mot car il répondit :

\- Oui, je vais prendre soin de toi, Harry.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon de son partenaire et, en quelques secondes, ce dernier était au sol, lui aussi. À son tour, il se mit à genoux devant Harry et enleva son boxer, le dernier rempart à leur nudité totale à tous les deux. Il observa alors l'objet de ses rêves.

Le petit brun restait immobile, affligé et frustré au plus haut point de ne pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses instincts. Il ressentait cette chaleur qui lui indiquait qu'il se « nourrissait », mais il avait encore suffisamment de conscience pour savoir que la situation dérapait depuis trop longtemps et qu'il allait perdre toute maîtrise. Il en suait d'effort.

\- Colin, non, je t'en prie ! Supplia Harry qui laissa aller une larme sur sa joue.

Colin, une fois encore, ne l'entendit pas. Ou plutôt ne crut pas en ces mots et le prit en bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et ses gestes étaient maladroits, mais Harry y prit suffisamment de plaisir pour se nourrir un peu plus. Et il n'était pas le seul, Colin, rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir le sexe de Harry Potter entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue, avait des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ce fut ensemble, presque en même temps, qu'ils vinrent dans un concert de gémissements et s'écroulèrent au sol. Harry était assez nourrit pour sombrer dans cette sorte de coma qui suivait tous ses « repas ».

Colin, le croyant assoupi, le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et le ventre de l'autre. Il était tellement beau, son compagnon, son idole, son amour. Dans sa bulle de plaisir, le petit blond imaginait que c'était sa première relation sexuelle. C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Devant le corps de rêve endormi de son idole, il se prit à imaginer de le réveiller de la meilleure des façons. Peut-être que s'en suivrait l'acte d'amour tant fantasmé.

De sa bouche, il téta un mamelon rosé de son Harry alangui, mais son beau brun ne bougea toujours pas. Il descendit alors lentement, léchant au passage ses abdominaux, jusqu'à son nombril. Là, il mima un instant l'acte sexuel, poussant et retirant plusieurs fois sa langue dans le petit trou, mais son amour ne réagissait toujours pas. Plein de fougue, il descendit encore un peu et reprit le sexe endormi entre ses lèvres. Celui-ci réagit mécaniquement et doucement se redressa.

Colin, croyant tenir là l'assentiment de son amour, se fit plus entreprenant. Il connaissait la théorie. Il glissa son corps menu entre les jambes de Harry, poussa un peu ses cuisses pour les écarter plus, releva ses genoux et une main s'apposa sur l'entrée intime inviolée.

Alors qu'il le préparait doucement, avec amour, Harry était toujours inconscient, mais Colin avait toujours le nez dans la toison pubienne et ne s'apercevait de rien. Lui, était perdu dans le plaisir et l'impatience de passer à l'acte.

Quand Harry s'éveilla enfin, il était encore plongé dans sa béatitude de « digestion », comme l'appelait Neville. Il gémit et dans un soubresaut, vint dans la bouche de Colin qui avala goulûment son nectar.

Ce dernier, heureux d'avoir encore donné du plaisir à son amour, releva la tête et ressortit ses trois doigts de l'intimité du petit brun. Harry papillonnait des yeux quand le jeune photographe se présenta à son entrée et prit sa bouche d'assaut, encore. Cela eu le don de le sortir de sa douce torpeur et il en fut complètement dégoûté maintenant qu'il était totalement lucide. À la première poussée à son entrée, Harry ouvra grand les yeux et cria. La douleur était trop forte. Colin l'avait pénétré d'un seul coup, jusqu'à la garde.

Le petit blond, plongé dans l'extase, était persuadé que c'était une preuve de plaisir réciproque. Alors il bougea vivement, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. La puissante détresse du Succube rompit tous les charmes d'intimité posés sur la pièce.

Harry hurla.

.

 ***/!\\* fin**

.

Drago entendit soudainement les cris de son compagnon. Il était en danger et à présent il sentait sa présence. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé, il n'était même pas très éloigné. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, ses instincts prirent le contrôle et il se transforma à nouveau. Seulement, cette fois, tous ses admirateurs qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici eurent un sursaut de terreur. Sa peau vira au bleu pâle scintillant, ses yeux prirent la même profonde couleur noire que ses ailes, des griffes apparurent à la place de ses ongles et enfin, des crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres, retroussées de menaces. Et soudain, il bougea. Tellement vite que peu avaient suivi le mouvement. Il se précipita dans la direction que lui indiquait son sixième sens et les découvrit alors.

Dans une salle abandonnée, Colin Crivey était inconscient, poussé contre le mur du fond, et un corps qui criait encore gisait sur le sol, nu et nappé d'un halo bleu foncé éblouissant. Drago su que c'était son Vaélon qui était dans cette boule de lumière et qu'il était souffrant.

Il prit délicatement le corps dans ses bras. Le halo s'estompa alors, reconnaissant de l'aide sûre. Toujours sous sa forme de Veela-guerrier, Drago serra fort le corps de son compagnon contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants et protecteurs et, sans s'attarder, le conduisit dans ses appartements privés, en sécurité.

.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago déposa le corps encore légèrement nimbé de bleu sur son lit. Sa forme guerrière toujours active, il recouvrit délicatement son Vaélon d'un drap léger et le borda avec attention. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se mit à chanter tout bas une vieille berceuse, vestige d'une enfance dont il ne se souvenait que trop peu, et caressa les cheveux soyeux en des gestes tendres et doux.

Ses instincts lui dictaient sa conduite et son but premier était d'apaiser son compagnon. Il l'admira un long moment. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, épais et broussailleux mais incroyablement doux et souples. Son visage fin au pommette saillantes et au menton peu pointu. Son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Ses lèvres pleines et d'un rose profond. Ses paupières fermées … Ainsi que les cernes noires qui entouraient ses yeux.

Drago se mit à gronder du plus profond de ses entrailles. Pour se calmer, il ferma les yeux. Il chantait toujours et sa voix raisonnait dans la chambre. Sa main caressant toujours la chevelure de son compagnon et il finit par s'apaiser lui aussi. Ses ailes, ainsi que ses griffes et ses crocs, se rétractèrent et il retrouva enfin son aspect normal.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'identité de son compagnon. Pourtant, plus aucune lueur ni couleur n'entourait le corps. Ce fut quand il se replongea dans la contemplation de son visage que le puzzle s'assembla.

Potter.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que...

Potter était son compagnon de vie. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Cependant, dès qu'il eut cette idée, il sut que rien n'était plus faux. Tout son être lui hurlait que c'était bien son Vaélon. Ses yeux n'étaient rassasiés que par la vision de ce corps, son nez que par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et ses mains, par cette peau si douce. Ce corps était sien, il était la seconde moitié de son être.

.

Une tempête faisait rage dans la tête de Harry. Que s'était-il passé par Merlin ? Où était-il ? Sans ouvrir les yeux il évalua son environnement. Il était dans un lit, pas le sien car ces draps étaient bien trop doux. Il était nu et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ouvrit les yeux et devina, de sa vision floue, des drapés verts. Non, définitivement pas son lit. Il papillonna un peu des yeux, moins pour s'habituer à la lumière que pour se laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Observant la chambre comme il le pu, il constata qu'il n'y avait, étonnement, qu'un unique lit. Puis il s'aperçut d'une présence à sa gauche. Malfoy. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, il reconnaîtrait cette tête si blonde n'importe où, avec ou sans lunettes.

Ce dernier le fixait de son éternel air impassible, assis sur une chaise non loin du lit dans lequel il était toujours allongé, sous le drap, nu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra, refaisant le tour de sa journée : Les cours, les brimades, la bibliothèque, le choc d'un corps – non, pas d'un corps, de son âme sœur, ça, il en était maintenant certain –, sa fuite dans les couloirs – quel idiot il avait été de fuir avant de réfléchir ! –, la rencontre avec Colin, Colin dans le couloir, Colin dans la salle de classe, Colin qui …

Harry pâlit. Colin l'avait … Il déglutit, foutus instincts de foutu de créature magique. Colin l'avait … et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer après l'incident. C'était le black-out total. Où était Colin ? Colin …

Des larmes lui montèrent au nez et sa respiration se fit courte. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Malfoy ? Car de toute évidence il était chez le Serpentard. Colin … Impossible de s'enlever ce fichu épisode de la tête. Il était un monstre, un monstre qui avait trahit son âme sœur, la seule personne avec qui tout aurait pu s'arranger.

Soudain, la panique le prit. C'était sa faute, ce qui était arrivé. Il avait tout fait foirer. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Il était en état de choc et sa respiration se fit laborieuse, il n'arrivait plus à inspirer. L'air ne voulait plus rentrer, trop voulait sortir.

\- Potter ! Potter, calme-toi ! Potter regarde moi !

Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les soubresauts de Harry, mais il tremblait tellement que ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Pourtant, quand Harry rencontra le regard si gris de Malfoy, tout se calma. Il respira de nouveau, ses larmes se tarirent et même Colin fut évincé de son esprit. Ne restait que ces orbes grises qui le fixaient et l'appelaient.

\- Potter, regardes moi et respire. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, ici.

Et soudain, Harry sentit la chaleur dans son ventre, celle de ses instincts de Succubes, se répandre à une vitesse fulgurante dans tout son corps. Jamais elle n'avait été si forte. Le prenant si entièrement au corps, attrapant ses tripes et les remuant violemment.

Un instant il fut écœuré par lui-même. Pourtant aucune pulsion sexuelle ne lui succéda. Et puis il comprit : Ces orbes grises étaient les mêmes que celles du couloir. Elles appartenaient à son âme-sœur. Mais alors, Malfoy était son âme sœur ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Était-ce possible ? Son instinct lui cria que oui. Était-ce aussi son instinct qui l'avait mené ici, jusqu'à lui ? Pourtant il était avec … Colin …

Une autre crise de panique pointa son nez, mais celle-ci fut tuée dans l'œuf par une paire de bras qui l'entoura.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos messages !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Drago se posait mille questions. Qu'avait vécu Potter pour être autant chamboulé ? Chaque fois que son regard se perdait dans le vide, ses pensées le rattrapaient et l'enfonçaient dans la panique. Avait-il compris qu'ils étaient liés ? Était-ce ce qui le faisait paniquer ? Pourtant c'était une créature magique, comme lui, il devait ressentir ce lien particulier qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. D'ailleurs, il avait calmé la première crise de Potter rien qu'avec un contact visuel.

Cependant, Potter ne connaissait pas son état de Veela. D'après ce qu'il savait ou ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, le Survivant culpabilisait à propos de tout, souvent de n'importe quoi, mais surtout de choses pour lesquelles il ne pouvait rien. Culpabilisait-il pour lui ? Croyait-il lui imposer ce lien ? Après tout, Potter ne savait rien de sa propre condition. Le maintenant dans ses bras, il le berça doucement. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Heureusement ses instincts lui assuraient la démarche à suivre.

\- Potter, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais te dire ce que je suis. Je vais tout te raconter alors, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi bien. Je suis moi aussi une créature magique. Je suis un Veela, Potter. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'éducation sorcière autre que celle de Poudlard et comme on ne les étudie pas, tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est.

Tout en parlant, il lui caressait les cheveux, encore et encore.

\- Je suis une créature de séduction qui a pour seul but, lorsque sa nature est révélée à sa majorité, de trouver son partenaire de vie, son âme sœur, son Vaélon et de le conquérir, de le chérir et de le protéger. Un Vaélon, chez les Veela, Potter, c'est un être, qu'elle que soit sa nature, qui est la parfaite moitié de lui-même. Quand un Veela trouve son Vaélon, il ne vit que si l'autre vit. N'est heureux que si l'autre est heureux. Il meurt si son compagnon péri.

Il prit une inspiration plus forte que les autres et annonça :

\- Tu es ce compagnon, Potter. Tu es mon Vaélon. Je n'ignore pas ta condition et, crois-moi, le lien qui nous uni est des plus pur. Il est indéfectible et éternel. Je sais qu'en tant que sorcier, on ne se connaît pas bien, mais la magie ne se trompe jamais, Potter. Quand on s'est rentré dedans, tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, mes instincts ont pris le dessus et je me suis transformé. Puis j'ai entendu le cri de mon Vaélon, ton cri, déchirant.

Son ton devint un peu plus précipité et il avait une certaine détresse dans la voix, reflet de ce qu'il avait ressenti peu avant.

\- J'ai su, dans mes tripes, que tu étais en danger. J'en ignore encore la raison d'ailleurs. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais nimbé d'une lumière bleue protectrice. Je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle signifiait, mais la seule autre personne présente était ce Griffondor …

Soudain, il réalisa. Sa nature gronda dans sa cage thoracique. C'était ce Gryffondor qui avait blessé son Vaélon. Lâchant Potter, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, dans le but de retrouver le fautif et de le punir.

\- Non ! Cria Potter comme un dément.

Le blond se retourna.

\- C'est ma faute, souffla le petit brun faiblement.

Et aussi vite qu'il l'avait chassé la première et seconde fois, la crise de panique revint. Potter éclata en larme et sa respiration se fit, une fois de plus, laborieuse.

Drago fit demi-tour rapidement, reprit le petit corps fin dans ses bras et le berça.

\- Qu'est qui est de ta faute Potter ? Que s'est-il passé dans cette salle de classe ?

Cependant, la boule dans la gorge de Potter était trop imposante et aucun mot distinct ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, Potter. Mes instincts crient justice pour le mal que tu as ressenti et les blessures qui t'ont été causées.

Seulement, si Potter se calma peu à peu, il resta muet.

\- Bon, repris Drago après un long silence. Tu es mon Vaélon, Potter, et je ne veux que ton bien. Préfères-tu retrouver tes amis, maintenant ?

Ses instincts lui hurlaient de le garder près de lui, mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était de ses amis dont Potter avait besoin immédiatement. Celui-ci répondit d'un petit hochement de tête. Il pourrait toujours connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et venger son compagnon plus tard.

Ce fut le cœur lourd et l'esprit loin d'être tranquille, que Drago laissa repartir son Vaélon avec quelques vêtements à lui. Vêtements auxquels il avait du faire plusieurs ourlets pour qu'ils soient ajustés à la petite taille de son compagnon. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas récupéré ses lunettes, il ne savait même pas à quel moment il les avait perdus.

.

Harry traversa les couloirs dans un état second. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais peu lui importait. Il connaissait le château par cœur et aurait pu s'y déplacer aveugle.

Sa tête était tellement pleine, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un élément précis. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait l'impression que son terrible mal de crâne allait lui scinder le cerveau en deux. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ses mains tremblaient et son visage gardait une pâleur cadavérique. Ses lèvres sèches ne laissaient passer qu'un souffle sifflant et rapide.

Les couloirs étaient vides, c'était l'heure du repas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son dortoir. Une fois la chambre atteinte, tout aussi vide, il se glissa dans ses couvertures sans même prendre le temps de se changer, ferma les rideaux, puis ses yeux et tomba dans un demi-sommeil agité où des images réelles se mélangeaient avec celles de ses cauchemars.

.

\- Il est là, les gars ! Il dort !

La voix de Ron, bien qu'elle fut chuchotée, le sortit de son mauvais rêve. Il ne s'en souvenait pas bien mais, là, maintenant qu'il en était extirpé totalement et qu'il reprenait pied avec la réalité, il eut soudainement un malaise et l'impression qu'il allait vomir toutes ses tripes.

D'un geste rapide, il repoussa ses couvertures et, titubant un peu, couru tant bien que mal vers la salle d'eau, bousculant au passage Neville qui entrait dans la chambre. Il vida son estomac dans les toilettes – peu de chose puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis midi, six heures auparavant – et la bile lui brûla la gorge. Son mal être augmenta. Il était dégoûté de lui, de son comportement, de sa condition qui lui faisait faire des choses affreuses. Il en avait plus que marre. Et maintenant, il connaissait son compagnon. Loin de le rassurer, ça le déprima plus encore. Celui-ci ne voudrait jamais de lui en apprenant la vérité. Il le rejetterait, le dénoncerait et il finirait à Azkaban pour préserver les gens bien de lui et surtout les enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé, particulièrement les Crivey qui avaient déjà tant vécu pendant la guerre.

C'était irrationnel, mais à cet instant, il était tellement perdu, que plus rien n'avait de sens. Pas même les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de ses amis qui s'étaient précipités à sa suite quand ils l'avaient vu courir puis vomir.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Lui demanda Neville s'accroupissant doucement à ses côtés.

\- Où étais-tu ? Tu as disparu depuis 2h, il t'est arrivé quoi, vieux ? Ajouta Ron devant le mutisme de son ami.

Ils le regardaient avec inquiétude et lui ne prononçait mot. Toujours aussi pâle, il fixait un point lambda sur le mur d'en face.

Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence total, Dean pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain et annonça :

\- Harry, y'a McGo qui te cherche … Oh ! Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le métis se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Et là Harry craqua. Il s'effondra en sanglot, le nez dans le cou de son ami, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son chandail. Pourtant sa présence ne le réconfortait plus autant.

Dean interrogea ses camarades du regard mais l'incertitude brillait dans leurs yeux. Harry, de plus en plus mal dans les bras du métis, se dégagea de son étreinte et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle d'eau, ses sanglots toujours plus forts. Il se sentait si sale, si monstrueux.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Que s'est-il passé ? Les gars, répondez-moi !

Dean, on en sait rien … Peut être que … Harry, est-ce que ça à voir avec ton âme-sœur ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il est malade alors ? Neville, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

\- Ron, je cherche des réponses moi, au moins. Et la seule que je trouve à ce rejet de Dean, pour commencer, c'est qu'il a trouvé son compagnon, donc la présence, ou du moins le câlin serré que lui a imposé Dean n'a pas plu à ses instincts … Maintenant, pourquoi ça le met dans cet état, ça, j'en sais rien.

Il ne commenta pas l'uniforme trop grand et de la mauvaise couleur de son camarade.

\- C'est vrai Harry ? Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ? Lui demanda Ron en se rapprochant de son ami sans le toucher de peur d'une autre surréaction de sa part.

Harry, dont les sanglots s'étaient quelque peu apaisés en s'isolant, acquiesça faiblement, le visage toujours baigné de larmes.

\- OK, Harry, dit gentiment Neville en se rapprochant aussi. J'aimerais comprendre … pour t'aider, mon ami. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

Secoua la tête de droite à gauche, niant, puis il acquiesça en la hochant et finalement repartit dans une autre crise de larmes.

\- Ron, prend le dans tes bras...

\- Quoi ? Mais non, ça va empirer les choses ! T'as vu comment il a réagi avec Dean …

\- Non, t'es son frère, il te l'a dit … J'étais là, Ron. Fais-le, ça ne peut que l'aider.

Ron, après avoir acquiescé plusieurs fois nerveusement et s'être frotter les mains sur son pantalon, s'avança lentement vers son meilleur ami. Doucement, il prit le petit brun dans son giron. Il passa un bras autour de son petit corps et le ramena contre lui. D'une main, il caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre faisait de petits ronds apaisants dans son dos. Harry nicha son nez sous le menton du grand roux et agrippa une de ses manches, jouant avec.

.

\- Mc Go le cherchait … chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Neville.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'il se calme, on avisera après. Sûrement que Ron devra l'accompagner, répondit le grand brun sur le même ton.

Ron berça Harry de longues minutes et il finit par se clamer. S'il voulait leur parler, il le ferait quand il sera prêt. En attendant, McGonagall le cherchait toujours et elle allait commencer à s'impatienter. C'est donc sans poser plus de question que Neville l'informa de la requête de leur ancienne directrice de maison.

\- Harry, tu dois te rendre dans le bureau de la directrice, elle t'attend.

Harry se figea. Était-elle au courant ? Son corps entier trembla et ses mains accrochèrent fortement la manche du grand roux.

\- Ça avait l'air important. Désolé, Harry, ajouta Dean sincère.

\- Je t'accompagne … si tu veux ? Demanda Ron timidement.

Harry ne répondit pas mais, dans un geste explicite, répondit à la question : il agrippa fortement son bras.

.

Sur le trajet, Harry tremblait toujours et Ron devait maintenir un bras sur ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas au milieu du couloir.

Arrivés devant la statue gardienne, Ron donna le mot de passe que Dean lui avait transmis et ils montèrent les marches. Là, Ron du carrément soutenir son ami par la taille tellement ses jambes flageolaient.

Devant la porte, c'est le roux qui toqua. McGonagall leur permit d'entrer et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

La directrice ne fut pas surprise de voir que Harry était accompagné par son meilleur ami. En revanche, son état l'inquiéta et elle pressa les deux garçons de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils devant son bureau. Elle changea aussi de stratégie, incapable d'accabler son élève tant qu'il était dans cet état.

Il fallait vite récolter sa version pour tirer les choses au clair.

\- M. Potter, décrivez-moi votre journée.

Un silence profond lui répondit. Ron avait toujours un bras sur les épaules de Harry et son autre main était posée sur sa cuisse, autant réconfortante que protectrice. Son regard, pour le coup, inexpressif, était planté, dur, dans celui de la directrice.

Après deux longues minutes, qui parurent être des heures à Harry, McGonagall réitéra sa question. Cette fois, Ron n'attendit pas que le silence se réinstalle et, puisque son meilleur ami ne semblait pas être en état d'aligner deux mots, c'est lui qui se lança :

\- Harry était en cours, professeur.

Il espérait, sans trop y croire que la réponse suffirait. La directrice haussa un sourcil.

\- Toute la journée ?

Raté.

Ron gesticula un peu sur son siège et Harry se crispa.

\- Eh bien, pas tout à fait, mais …

\- À partir de quelle heure, exactement, avez-vous séché les cours ? M. Potter ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsque Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à nouveau à la place de son ami.

Le petit brun se recroquevilla sur son siège. Le grand roux renforça sa prise sur lui et après un silence qui, de toute évidence, ne serait pas brisé par Harry, Ron indiqua finalement :

\- Il est parti seulement la dernière heure, professeur. On tient tous, Harry le premier, à ce qu'il assiste au plus de cours possible ! Seulement … Seamus a encore fait une réflexion à l'intercours et Harry a préféré regagner notre dortoir.

\- Vous avez regagné votre dortoir, M. Potter ?

Harry acquiesça timidement mais rapidement.

\- Sans faire de détour ?

Une fois de plus, le petit brun se crispa. Il murmura quelque chose, la tête baissée, dont même Ron qui était pourtant collé à lui ne compris que le mot « Bibliothèque ».

\- Il est d'abord passé par la bibliothèque, professeur, répéta le roux à l'intention de la directrice.

Après un petit silence, McGonagall souffla et reprit.

\- M. Potter, nous avons découvert vos lunettes ainsi qu'un uniforme de Gryffondor dans une salle de classe désaffectée, cet après-midi.

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste, elle déposa les objets sur son bureau, face aux deux jeunes hommes. Ron sembla ne s'apercevoir que maintenant des vêtements que portait Harry et fronça un instant les sourcils.

La directrice n'ajouta rien d'autre, bien qu'il y avait une flopée de questions qu'elle aurait souhaité poser à son plus célèbre élève. Elle connaissait Harry et son récent héritage de Succube. Elle devait aussi prendre en compte son état de jeune homme apparemment en grande détresse. McGonagall avait soufflé et décidé d'avancer doucement, dans l'espoir que le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu lui explique, de son propre chef, et l'éclaire de la situation.

Cependant, ce n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté. Harry se mit à paniquer. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Maintenant, il tremblait complètement. Il était coincé. Ils avaient des preuves de sa présence sur les lieux de son délit. C'était peut-être mieux, pensa-t-il. Il serait pris en charge, envoyé à Azkaban et tout le monde serait en sécurité.

Ron pressa plus encore ses bras sur son ami, jusqu'à le ramener contre son torse. Les larmes dévalaient les joues du petit brun.

\- M. Potter ?

Dans un sursaut, Harry enfouit son visage dans le pull de Ron, murmurant d'une voix un peu rauque, encore et encore :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis un monstre, je suis désolé …

McGonagall fut choquée. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cette salle avec les jeunes Crivey et Malfoy pour que son élève ne se mette dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi le petit prince des Gryffondor portait un uniforme de Serpentard ? On lui avait rapporté l'incident du Veela dans les couloirs et les tableaux avaient indiqué avoir vu M. Potter en compagnie de M. Crivey à proximité de la salle où avait été retrouvé inconscient et nu le jeune garçon blond de sa maison. Quels étaient les liens entre tous ces éléments ? Mille schémas se montèrent dans sa tête.

Croisant les doigts pour que les pires imaginés ne soient que pure spéculation, elle demanda :

\- M. Weasley, pouvez-vous m'éclairer ?

Ron plongea son regard dans celui de sa directrice et, une seconde, il essaya de transmettre silencieusement un message : laissez-moi une minute.

Elle sembla comprendre car, si elle ne quitta pas le bureau – c'était tout de même son bureau –, elle se recula dans son fauteuil, laissant un semblant d'intimité aux deux garçons, et observa Ron se pencher sur le petit brun.

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

Doucement, il prit le visage de son ami tout en raffermissant sa prise sur son corps fin.

\- Harry, combien de fois nous te l'avons répété ? Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre.

La directrice hoqueta mais su garder son silence et laisser ses élèves dans leur bulle. Le visage du petit brun était noyé de larmes, rougit par le manque évident d'air.

\- Harry, calmes toi et respire. Regarde-moi et respire avec moi.

Il inspira lentement et expira bruyamment.

\- Vas-y, fais comme moi, vieux. Inspire. Expire.

Le petit brun haleta en inspirant laborieusement avant d'expirer dans un sanglot. Ron tenait son visage en coupe et lui effaçait ses larmes du pouce, toujours en respirant exagérément lentement.

L'exercice dura un petit moment avant que Harry ne récupère une respiration normale. Ses pleurs, en revanche, s'étaient à peine taris. Ron avait collé son front au sien et lui souriait doucement. McGonagall les observait toujours, sidérée, ne sachant quoi penser de la scène dont elle venait d'être la spectatrice.

\- Harry, appela tout doucement le roux. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, suppliant.

Le flot de larmes redoubla instantanément, mais Ron caressait toujours ses joues et son regard bleu ancrait Harry dans le bureau de la directrice. Ainsi, il ne paniquait plus. C'est alors qu'il commença son récit, haletant, sanglotant parfois, respirant péniblement, sans quitter des yeux son pilier.

\- Il s'est … s'est … il s'est moqué … de … de moi … en cours de … de Soins aux Créatures Magiques … Je voulais plus le voir … J'ai … j'ai dit aux autres que … que je partais au dortoir … mais en passant devant … devant la biblio … la bibliothèque j'ai … je me suis arrêté … on a un devoir sur … sur les vampires à … à faire en … en DCFM … et le pro … professeur nous a … nous a conseillé un livre dessus dans … dans la bibliothèque …

C'était décousu et quelques mots étaient inaudibles ou incompréhensibles pour la directrice, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas, le laissant s'exprimer et donner son témoignage sur cette affaire plus qu'étrange.

\- J'ai trouvé le … le livre alors je suis … je suis ressorti et puis … et puis je suis rentré dans Malfoy … il était dans le couloir … j'ai tourné mais je l'ai pas vu … j'ai même pas vu qui … qui s'était … j'avais trop honte … je suis parti … parti en courant mais … j'ai … j'ai eu une crise …

Ron se crispa mais prit sur lui afin de ne rien montrer à son meilleur ami, il attendait avec appréhension la fin de son récit. Une crise en plein couloir, ce n'était pas bon. Et pourquoi si tôt dans la semaine ?

McGonagall ouvra grand ses oreilles et s'approcha imperceptiblement d'eux.

\- J'étais tout seul dans le … dans le couloir et … y avait personne … et puis il est arrivé … je contrôlais plus rien … je l'avais même pas reconnu …

\- Est-ce que Malfoy t'as fait du mal Harry ? Demanda Ron, sentant déjà sa colère grondée en lui, présageant le pire.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, c'était pas lui ! Il est gentil …

\- C'était qui Harry ?

\- Colin … c'était Colin … il est arrivé dans le couloir …

Là, Ron était largué. Colin était minuscule, mais surtout incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout à Harry.

\- Je lui ai sauté dessus, Ron ! C'était horrible ! J'arrivais pas à m'arrêter ! Heureusement … il a … il a pris les choses en mains … il nous a caché dans une salle … si non j'aurais été capable de … de … de … de le faire dans le couloir ! Devant tout le monde ! C'est horrible … je suis horrible … je suis désolé …

\- Harry, calme-toi, c'est pas ta faute, on en a déjà parlé.

McGonagall, elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite. Si le récit de Harry expliquait ses affaires dans la salle, ça n'expliquait en rien l'état de M. Crivey.

\- M. Potter, que s'est-il passé avec M. Crivey ?

\- Ron lui jeta un regard noir. N'était-ce pas assez clair ?

Seulement, il ignorait que Colin était encore dans le coma à l'infirmerie et que Harry avait été le dernier à le voir, faisant de lui le principal suspect de son état.

\- Il a … je …

Secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, sa respiration complètement hachée, les larmes redoublant d'intensité, Harry fut incapable de continuer. Il tenta de se lever, mais s'écroula immédiatement. Ron le rattrapa de justesse et le tint fermement dans ses bras.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous partir ? Supplia-t-il la directrice.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais M. Crivey est actuellement inconscient dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Il me faut des réponses. Des réponses que seul monsieur Potter peut me donner. Peut-être pouvons-nous procéder autrement. Monsieur Potter, accepteriez-vous de nous confier votre souvenir ?

\- Harry ? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son ami toujours blotti dans son giron. Harry, je suis désolé, c'est important. Il faudrait que tu donnes ton souvenir au professeur McGonagall, ainsi tu n'auras pas à le raconter, OK ? Je te promets qu'après nous rentrons dans notre dortoir.

Il leva la tête cherchant l'approbation de la directrice, qu'elle lui donna rapidement.

\- Harry, concentre-toi sur ce souvenir et laisse-moi te l'extraire ?

Il reçut un bref hochement de tête et se retrouva agrippé plus fortement avec les petits poings de son ami serrés sur son pull. Il sortit alors sa baguette, l'apposa sur la tempe de son ami et la tira lentement en arrière, extrayant un fil argenté que la directrice s'empressa de recueillir dans un petit flacon avant de le verser dans sa pensine.

McGonagall eu un moment d'hésitation avant de se décider, elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

\- Monsieur Wealsey, peut-être est-ce bien que vous visualisiez le souvenir aussi, à condition, bien sûr, que monsieur Potter soit d'accord. Je pense que ça peut être bon que vous sachiez de quoi il en retourne. Ainsi vous pourriez mieux soutenir votre ami.

Ron acquiesça et se tourna vers le petit brun qui ne sanglotait plus mais dont les larmes s'écoulaient toujours sur son visage bouffi.

\- Harry, tu as entendu ? Est-ce que tu veux que je regarde tes souvenirs ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle il se blâmait complètement, autant pour son attitude envers Colin, sa nature de Succube que pour le comportement même qu'avait eu Colin avec lui. C'était sa faute. Il avait provoqué tout ça. Il n'entendait même pas son ami et la directrice discuter, il était dans sa bulle de flagellation et Ron ne parvenait pas à l'en sortir. C'est alors que McGonagall fouilla dans son bureau – après s'être mentalement giflée pour n'y avoir pensé plus tôt – et en sortit un flacon de potion calmante.

Ron la lui administra comme il put, même si quelques gouttes avaient coulé sur le menton de son ami. Après une petite minute d'attente, les effets se firent ressentir et Harry respira mieux. Le grand rouquin reposa alors sa question. Le regard flou du petit brun se posa dans le sien et il reçut son accord. Il le lâcha alors doucement, avec précaution, et s'approcha de sa directrice qui avait déjà versé le souvenir dans la pensine.

Laisser son ami seul sur le fauteuil ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait l'aider au mieux par la suite. Après un dernier regard sur Harry, Ron plongea la tête dans le liquide bleu-argent et s'immergea dans une scène qui le fit d'abord rougir fortement – voir son petit frère, même de cœur, nu et se faire tailler une pipe par un autre mec avait de quoi le gêné au plus haut point – mais, rapidement, son visage vira au vert et il ne put retenir un haut le cœur.

Harry était inconscient, là devant ses yeux, se faisant violer – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait – par ce microbe de Crivey. La directrice, elle, fixait la scène d'un air choqué, tout son visage ayant perdu toute couleur.

Comment, par Merlin, ceci avait pu arriver dans son école, sous ses yeux, avec ces deux garçons là, particulièrement, comme protagonistes ?

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)_


	8. Épilogue 1e partie

**Chapitre 8 – Épilogue de la première partie**

.

Quand ils ressortirent de la pensine, Ron se précipita vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte forte, désespérée, qu'il voulait réconfortante, autant pour Harry que pour lui-même. Il devait se convaincre que le petit brun était maintenant en sécurité et, surtout, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait vu ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait de lui, à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, à ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu es mon frère. Tu resteras mon frère.

Harry éclata en sanglot et agrippa une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami.

McGonagall, elle, s'était empressée d'appeler l'infirmière et celle-ci ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le bureau directorial.

\- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Pourquoi me faire appeler à cette heure ?

La directrice lui désigna du menton les deux jeunes garçons.

\- Je sais, à présent, ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de classe et pourquoi monsieur Crivey a été retrouvé inconscient.

Poppy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui somma de lui expliquer la situation. Après un sortilège de silence, pour épargner ses élèves de ce nouveau récit, elle résuma en quelques mots la situation. L'infirmière s'en retrouva aussi blanche que sa blouse. Puis son professionnalisme reprit le dessus et elle se dirigea vers son futur patient.

\- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez vous écarter et me laisser ausculter monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît.

Ron, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta mais ne lâcha pas Harry pour autant.

\- Votre ami a besoin de soins, monsieur Weasley. Je comprends que vous soyez choqué, si vous voulez vous pouvez nous accompagner à l'infirmerie où je vous administrerais une potion calmante, mais après, il vous faudra regagner votre dortoir.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête pour refuser son aide et relâcha son ami à contre cœur, serrant une dernière fois son épaule avant de laisser Mme Pomfresh l'emporter avec elle. Il les regarda quitter la pièce, immobile et silencieux.

McGonagall toussota et d'une voix sèche, bien que laissant apparaître sa compassion, lui intima de regagner la tour Gryffondor.

.

Drago était assis en tailleur sur son lit, faisant face à ses deux amis.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Dray ? Tu es resté muet tout le repas et a à peine touché à ton assiette.

Le Serpentard blond regarda le métisse, affalé à ses côtés.

\- J'ai trouvé mon Vaélon, annonça le Veela.

Blaise se redressa en un saut et s'exclama :

\- C'est super ! Il faut fêter ça !

Théodore, cependant, avait remarqué l'air sombre de leur ami et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne t'en réjouis-tu pas, Drago ? Qui que ce soit, tes instincts doivent jouer pour te faire accepter son identité, normalement.

Le grand blond soupira.

\- Tu es perspicace, Théo, son identité m'a, effectivement, surprise, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me ronge. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose juste avant que je ne le retrouve et ça me tord le ventre rien que d'y pensé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains l'interrogea du regard, tandis que Blaise l'assommait de questions. Après quelques secondes les yeux plongés dans le regard bleu de son ami, il se résigna à expliquer la situation dans son ensemble.

\- Je suis désolé, Dray, compatit sincèrement Blaise après avoir entendu son récit. Ne pas courir tordre le cou de ce sale petit mioche a du être une torture. Merlin, et dire que Potter est ton Vaélon.

À ces mots, le Veela grogna un peu. Théodore posa une main sur son bras, dans une attitude apaisante.

\- Tu as bien fait de le laisser partir. Ça a du être dur pour tes instincts, mais tu as fait le bon choix.

\- Merci, les amis. Je suis content de vous avoir près de moi.

Les deux amis en question acquiescèrent et Drago ajouta :

\- Oh, et bien sûr pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce que je viens de vous dire.

\- Bien sûr, affirma Blaise.

\- Pas un mot, jura Théo.

Un silence paisible s'installa avant que le grand noir ne jure :

\- Mais, par Merlin, Potter !

Et trois rires emplirent la chambre.

.

Ron avait rejoint sa salle commune et fulminait à présent devant la cheminée en faisant les cent pas. Hermione avait bien tenté de lui extorquer une explication, mais son petit ami resta muet. Sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême et elle se doutait bien que quelque chose qui concernait Harry – ses camarades masculins lui avaient rapporté la scène de la salle de bain – avait du se produire. Elle voulait aider, au moins savoir, mais elle eut beau faire, Ron alla se coucher sans avoir dit un mot ce soir-là.

Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, passant des heures à se retourner dans son lit, sous le regard de ses camarades de dortoir. À eux non plus il n'avait rien dit.

.

Harry passa la nuit à l'infirmerie avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans le ventre, allongé sur un lit voisin à celui de Colin Crivey. Les deux garçons seulement séparés par un paravent. Mme Pomfresh lui avait ausculté le corps et hormis quelques marques sur les hanches, rien ne laissait entrevoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Heureusement, le jeune homme n'en garderait aucune séquelle physique. Cependant, concernant son état psychologique, c'était autre chose. Elle espérait que ses amis et son âme-sœur suffiraient à le guérir.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! Je sais que c'est frustrant :) J'attends vos retours !_


	9. Préview 2e partie

_Je publie cette préview pour vous assurer que je n'oublie pas la fiction ! Elle avance lentement, mais sûrement ! Seulement, j'ai beaucoup de boulot cette année (avec un concours comme échéance), donc je ne promets rien avant l'été ... Merci pour votre lecture, vos messages et votre soutient ! Ils m'encouragent à toujours continuer, à ne pas abandonner !_

 _Ceux qui ont apprécié lire jusque là, je vous invite à patienter avec mes deux autres fictions en cours :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Préview – Début de la deuxième partie**

.

Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh fut face à un dilemme. Son patient n'était pas en mesure de quitter son infirmerie, mais sa nature avait besoin de contacts qu'elle ne pouvait offrir. Harry devait retourner auprès de ses camarades ou de son âme-sœur, mais cela signifiait retourner en cours. Or, ce ne serait pas une situation idéale pour qu'il se repose correctement, chose qui lui était pourtant prescrite. Et elle ne pouvait demander aux autres élèves de manquer les cours, c'était contre son éthique et la directrice ne le permettrait pas non plus.

Finalement, elle fit convoquer Ron et lui demanda d'escorter personnellement Harry partout où il allait pour la journée. Elle lui demanda de surveiller son état de fatigue et son repas, pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Elle lui confia même une fiole de potion _Sommeil sans rêve_ pour le soir même, afin que son patient se repose pleinement.

Le grand rouquin vint prendre son ami, son frère dans les bras et l'emporta avec lui dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école. Harry, à peine arrivé au bas du premier escalier rencontré, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je veux prendre une douche.

Ron sentit ses tripes se tordre et une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps contre lui et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur tour.

.

* * *

 _Merci encore et à bientôt :)_

 _Et bonne année 2018 ;)_


	10. Chapter 1 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà sur cette fiction après une longue attente ! Ci-dessous, le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie ! Vous avez été nombreux à réclamer la suite, la voilà ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutient et vos encouragements ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

 _Cependant, je ne promets toujours pas de régularité dans sa publication, car je vais avoir deux semaines de chantier archéologique fin juin pendant lesquelles je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire du tout. De même qu'en juillet / août, je pars pour un mois en Lozère pour une colo, puis je prends une semaine de vacances à la montagne … C'est loin tout ça, mais l'été va arriver vite, je vais être plutôt occupée et je préfère vous prévenir._

 _Autre chose, le format risque d'être un peu différent que celui de la première partie. Les premiers chapitres étaient tous écrits lorsque je l'ai publiée, donc ils pouvaient être plutôt longs. Or là, ce n'est pas le cas et les temps d'écriture seront soumis à mes impératifs quotidiens._

 _ **Un petit résumé pour vous remettre en bouche :**_

 _ **« À cause d'une perturbation historique de la magie, plusieurs créatures magiques voient le jour. Harry Potter est un Succube et Drago Malfoy un Veela. Leurs camarades les soutiennent, bien que les Serpentards soient un peu chahutés et que Seamus Finnegan se montre intolérant. Évidemment, les deux protagonistes sont compatibles en tant qu'âme sœur. Seulement, Harry rencontre Colin Creevey juste après leur Rencontre et le viole. Harry est traumatisé, les seuls au courant sont la directrice McGonagall, l'infirmière Poppy Pomfresh et son meilleur ami et frère, Ron Weasley qui prend soin de lui. »**_

 _Sur ce, voilà la suite : Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Deuxième partie**

.

Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh fut face à un dilemme. Son patient n'était pas en mesure de quitter son infirmerie, mais sa nature avait besoin de contacts qu'elle ne pouvait offrir. Harry devait retourner auprès de ses camarades ou de son âme-sœur, mais cela signifiait retourner en cours. Or, ce ne serait pas une situation idéale pour qu'il se repose correctement, chose qui lui était pourtant prescrite. Et elle ne pouvait demander aux autres élèves de manquer les cours, c'était contre son éthique et la directrice ne le permettrait pas non plus.

Finalement, elle fit convoquer Ron et lui demanda d'escorter personnellement Harry partout où il allait pour la journée. Elle lui demanda de surveiller son état de fatigue et son repas, pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Elle lui confia même une fiole de potion _Sommeil sans rêve_ pour le soir même, afin que son patient se repose pleinement.

Le grand rouquin vint prendre son ami, son frère dans les bras et l'emporta avec lui dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école. Harry, à peine arrivé au bas du premier escalier rencontré, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je veux prendre une douche.

Ron sentit ses tripes se tordre et une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps contre lui et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur tour.

Là, Ron hésita, mais laissa Harry seul dans la salle de bain, à sa demande, et l'attendit derrière la porte.

Seulement, le petit brun n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait voir ce corps honteux. Pourtant, il voulait plus que tout se laver et retirer de lui cette impression d'immondice sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être sale, partout, à l'intérieur surtout. Il avait froid et se sentait aussi un peu nauséeux.

Ron, de l'autre côté, s'impatientait et s'inquiétait. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il finit par entendre l'eau coulé et fut un instant soulagé. Soulagement qui s'évapora après plusieurs autres minutes sans bruit. N'y tenant plus, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Harry était prostré au fond du bac encore tout habillé, trempé sous le jet d'eau ouvert qui crachait autant d'eau que de vapeurs brûlantes. Aussitôt Ron accourut, éteignit l'eau et sortit son ami de la douche.

\- Ça va aller, Harry. Je suis là.

Il emmitoufla son ami dans une serviette et le serra contre lui, le berçant lentement pour faire cesser ses pleurs. Une bonne demi-heure passa.

Quand les sanglots cessèrent, Ron proposa dans un murmure, comme pour ne pas briser le silence :

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Toujours la bouche close, Harry acquiesça. Ron se redressa alors et se déshabilla rapidement avant de revenir vers son ami. Lentement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise puis celui de son pantalon. Quand ce fut fait, il lui retira les chaussettes, posa ses lunettes sur le bord du lavabo, retira sa chemise et tira son pantalon.

Une fois nu tous les deux, Ron ne s'attarda pas et régla la température de l'eau. Satisfait, il prit la main de son ami et l'amena doucement sous le jet. Il laissa le flot les mouiller, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. À ses côtés, Harry n'avait pas fait un mouvement, gardant les yeux fermés et les épaules tendues. Le rouquin s'empressa d'enfiler un gant et d'y déverser une dose de savon qu'il fit mousser un peu. Avec une lenteur calculée et beaucoup de douceur, Ron frotta le corps de son ami. Il massa son dos au passage pour essayer d'en délier les nœuds, puis son crâne avec du shampoing pour lui laver les cheveux et tenter de le détendre.

La pression dans les épaules de Harry redescendit peu à peu, au rythme des passages du gant savonné. Il se concentra sur cette main qui le lavait autant qu'elle le réconfortait. Ron, dans ce geste, lui offrait son soutient, sa présence, mais surtout lui disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas perdu le peu de famille qu'il avait réussi à se constituer, son frère était toujours là pour lui.

La sensation de salissure n'était pas vraiment partie, mais si Ron restait à ses côtés, il pouvait la supporter. Il poussa un soupire de contentement et rouvrit les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec son rouquin de meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et murmura :

\- On va aller se sécher, s'habiller et après, si tu veux, je te prendrais dans mes bras. Là ce serait juste trop bizarre, fit-il en grimaçant un peu et rougissant complètement.

Harry, amusé, ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se plisser légèrement. Il acquiesça lentement et sortit de la cabine pour se diriger vers les serviettes. Il se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et passa une seconde à son ami qui le remercia.

De nouveau sec et habillés, Ron fit comme annoncé et offrit un câlin à son ami, histoire de lui donner des forces avant de retourner en cours. Pourtant, Harry ne dit plus un mot de la journée et conserva la tête basse. Dès qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'extérieur de leur salle commune et qu'ils avaient de nouveau croisé du monde, la tension dans les épaules du petit brun était revenue au galop.

Plus tard, au cours de la matinée, alors que Ron l'avait abandonné une courte minute au bras de Neville le temps qu'il se rende aux toilettes, Harry ne supporta pas le contact différent. Le petit brun se débattit soudainement violemment.

\- Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Neville avait beau tenté de le garder dans ses bras, ce qui était censé le rassurer et le garder serein, cela semblait accroître son malaise. Harry gémissait et le grand brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Heureusement, Ron revint rapidement et le reprit dans son étreinte. Aussitôt, Harry se calma et son souffle redevint plus lent.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il plus calmé par le câlin de Nev' ? Demanda Dean, désespéré.

\- Ça confirme ce que je pensais, répondit le grand brun. Harry doit avoir trouvé son âme sœur, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas apprécié ton étreinte hier ou la mienne aujourd'hui.

Les trois garçons qui l'accompagnaient regardèrent Harry, toujours tête basse. Ron passait et repassait sa main sur la nuque de son ami pour le détendre, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Est-ce vrai, Harry ? Demanda Dean. Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ?

Il y avait une certaine joie dans sa voix car, s'il ne savait pas pourquoi leur ami n'avait pas le moral, qu'il ait trouvé son âme sœur était une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'il pourrait enfin s'appuyer sur lui. Aussi, lorsque Harry affirma par un signe de tête que c'était le cas, tous ressentirent un frisson de curiosité heureuse.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Neville. Enfin, si tu veux bien nous le dire …

Le petit brun les regarda avec appréhension et lança un petit regard de détresse à Ron. Ce dernier comprit qu'il voulait qu'il prenne la parole à sa place. Il n'était peut-être pas une flèche, comme sa petite amie, mais il ne fallait pas casser trois pattes à un canard pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Le discours de son ami, dans le bureau de la directrice, avait été suffisamment explicite.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et, croisant les doigts pour que l'information soit bien prise, lâcha la bombe :

\- Son âme sœur est Drago Malfoy.

.

Ginny avait vu Harry à l'heure du repas et en était chamboulée. Son ami avait été très distant avec elle après la guerre, elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin de temps. Pour se remettre du combat, du meurtre qu'il avait commis, pour reprendre pied dans le train-train quotidien. Puis l'été était arrivé et chacun était parti de son côté. À la rentrée, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à cette nouvelle malédiction.

Elle avait pris une claque. Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry, le pauvre, c'était encore une tuile qui lui tombait sur la tête. Et quelle tuile ! Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Ils s'étaient embrassés, par Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas ne rien représenter !

Et elle devait avouer que, bien qu'au courant du principe d'âme sœur pour ce genre de créature magique, elle avait quelque peu occulté ce fait. Quand Neville leur avait annoncé « la bonne nouvelle » au déjeuner, elle avait avalé de travers. Après s'être excusée, elle avait fui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot et, si ce n'était pas très Gryffondor, elle en avait eu besoin.

Harry avait trouvé son âme sœur. Peu lui importait son identité, ce n'était pas elle. Ce pouvait bien être Malfoy ou Fudge, ce pouvait être un homme ou une femme, un ami ou un inconnu, son pire ennemi, c'était du pareil au même.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'était certainement pas l'une de ces midinettes qui pleurnichaient leur amour impossible. Pourtant, elle avait mal. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle était amoureuse. Certes, son amour avait évolué avec le temps. Il était passé d'un amour de petite fille pour un prince charmant parfait, à un béguin pour son héros, à l'amour plein pour une personne connue, appréciée, attirante.

Elle devait juste éviter de croiser Harry pendant quelques jours. Ainsi qu'un certain blondinet.

.

Drago s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il avait une hâte incontrôlable de voir son Vaélon. Blaise et Théo n'avaient pas manqué de se moquer allègrement de lui. Il n'en avait cure, ce qui lui importait était de voir son âme sœur.

Aussitôt dans la Grande Salle, il jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondor et un soulagement sans nom l'envahit. Harry Potter se trouvait là, entouré de tous ses amis. Après une plus ample contemplation, il remarqua qu'il semblait blotti dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son Vaélon était pâle, trop. Élargissant son regard, il put constater que ses amis étaient serrés autour de lui, plus que d'ordinaire. Cependant, c'était le cas depuis que l'autre traître, Seamus Finnegan, avait annoncé à tout Poudlard la nature de créature magique du célèbre survivant.

Il faillit faire un geste vers la table des rouge et or, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Laisse ton beau prince manger tranquillement, lui fit Blaise. Et vient prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Il ne va pas s'envoler.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir en face de lui, proposa Théo voyant qu'il ne se détournait pas.

Blaise pouffa et l'entraîna de force à leur table.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu baves.

Cette phrase eut le don de ramener Drago à la réalité et tous les trois purent rejoindre le banc pour s'installer et manger. Cependant, ses amis eurent beau faire, il ne décrochait pas son attention de son Vaélon.

\- Fais attention, Dray, tu te transforme en guimauve !

\- Fichez-moi la paix, à la fin. J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous ! Tous mes sens sont tournés vers lui, c'est à peine si je contrôle mon corps pour rester assis sur ce banc ! Vous ne m'aidez franchement pas à détourner mon attent …

Drago poussa un léger grognement malgré lui. Évidemment, son Veela intérieur ne voulait surtout pas que son attention soit décentrée de son si précieux Vaélon. Ses amis comprirent l'ampleur de sa détresse et firent alors tout pour l'aider. Cependant, ils eurent beau faire tous les efforts du monde, le Serpentard eut l'impression d'être sans arrêt déchiré de l'intérieur, cherchant inlassablement Harry des yeux, tentant d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais restant concentrer sur ses cours et ses devoirs autant que possible.

Il faudrait changer la situation rapidement.

.

Ron redoubla de protection toute la journée. Il ne lâcha pas Harry, le tenant dans ses bras dès que possible, de toute façon tout le château était à présent au courant de sa condition. Quand ils devaient se séparer, il le gardait à vue, l'expérience du matin même aux toilettes lui avait suffi. Aussi, évita-t-il tout contact avec quiconque et ne traîna pas trop longtemps dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Le rouquin était véritablement remonté, en colère contre Colin qu'il avait toujours cru impossible de commettre un tel acte, contre la directrice qui avait cru Harry coupable, quand bien même les circonstances pouvaient être trompeuses, mais surtout en colère contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir été là quand son ami en avait eu le plus besoin. Il en rageait et ne cessait de se repasser la journée de la veille dans son esprit.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Colin était certes collant, mais il n'avait jamais présenté de troubles particuliers et n'avait jamais posé de problème, surtout à Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais chaque fois qu'il se rappelait l'expression de son meilleur ami, son frère, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bain des Gryffondor ou qu'il repensait à sa réaction dans le bureau de la directrice, une fureur sans nom le prenait et tout son corps en tremblait. Il ne devait cesser se rappeler que Harry avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait se laisser envahir par ses émotions.

Quand il croisa Malfoy, plus tard dans l'après-midi, il fut soulagé de voir l'inquiétude qu'il ya avait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas seul. Ils convinrent silencieusement de se retrouver le soir même pour lui déléguer la surveillance de Harry. Ron était épuisé, toujours sur ses gardes et le résultat n'était pas optimal. Harry avait besoin de son âme sœur.

Et, visiblement, Malfoy en avait besoin aussi.

.

Le dernier cours venait de prendre fin, les foules d'élèves rejoignaient leurs salles communes, la bibliothèque ou la Grande Salle et Drago, après avoir prévenu ses amis, se détacha du groupe de Serpentard et rejoignit un couloir précis du château. Tout son être était tendu.

.

Ron, Harry sous son bras, progressait à contre-courant dans le flot d'élèves. Ils sortaient de botanique et le chemin était long. Il n'avait pas pris ça en compte lorsqu'il avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Malfoy, plus tôt dans la journée.

Après plusieurs minutes de cohue à parcourir, les deux Gryffondor parvinrent à atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Avec une assurance affichée qu'il ne ressentait pas tout à fait, Ron salua en hochant la tête :

\- Malfoy.

\- Weasley, répondit le Serpentard avec un même geste.

Harry le regarda timidement de sous sa frange, le Serpentard face à lui semblait contenir sa retenue avec difficulté. Il le dévorait du regard depuis leur arrivée au bout du couloir. Ron le sentait, il était de trop. Seulement, il avait quelques réticences à laisser son ami, même auprès de son âme-sœur. Pourtant, il le fallait.

Lentement, il décrocha les bras de Harry de son tour de bras, mais, apparemment, le petit brun n'eut aucun mal à passer de l'un à l'autre. Ron eut à peine à le pousser pour que son ami rejoigne le blondinet.

Harry, dans un état presque second, fit quelques pas en avant, mais ce fut le Serpentard qui termina de réduire la distance qui les séparait. D'un geste fluide et rapide, Malfoy s'avança et pris son âme-soeur dans ses bras protecteurs.

.

Le Veela en Drago frissonna de plaisir. Enfin, il tenait son Vaélon dans les bras, il le touchait, il avait son odeur plein les narines et son petit cœur battant contre lui. C'était un soulagement sans nom. Pour tous les deux, sembla-t-il, puisqu'il sentit bientôt son tee-shirt être mouillé par les larmes du petit brun.

Par soucis de bien faire pour tout le monde, il jeta un œil au rouquin et lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Weasley sembla évaluer les risques, puis, avec une petite hésitation, accepta de lui confier son précieux fardeau. Drago était heureux, il était certain que son Vaélon avait des amis de qualité. C'était très important dans la vie. La confiance avait toujours été difficile à donner pour lui, mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait la confier à ce garçon mal fringué et dégingandé.

Une fois l'ami de son âme sœur partit, il rejoignit son appartement privé avec son Vaélon sous le bras, sans résistance de sa part. Harry resta le nez collé à son poitrail.

.

Il avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être la deuxième. Dès son réveil, son esprit, son corps, ses sens … Rien allait. Il s'était senti littéralement hors de lui, si sale, si mal, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Heureusement, Ron avait été avec lui rapidement. Sans lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenu. Avec son frère, il s'était senti presque normal à nouveau. Il le prenait naturellement dans ses bras, lui disait combien il l'aimait. Il avait même passé sa gêne pour le laver, sans y être dégoûté.

Malheureusement, dès qu'il quittait ses bras, son malaise revenait en force. Quand bien même ses autres amis avaient tenté de prendre la place du rouquin, rien n'y avait fait, il ne pouvait plus supporter leur contact. Seul Ron, considéré comme sa famille par sa créature intérieure, pouvait le tenir dans ses bras sans qu'il ne s'en sente dérangé. Même si ce n'était pas aussi réparateur qu'avant la découverte de son âme-sœur.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait tout contre Malfoy, non seulement il se sentait bien, il n'était pas repoussé par son toucher, mais c'était en plus réconfortant pour lui et nourrissant pour sa créature, aurait dit Neville à propos de ce sentiment que lui apportait le confort de son âme sœur. Enfin, il pouvait relâcher la pression.

.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, les instincts protecteurs du Veela de Drago se firent trop forts et le forcèrent à se transformer. Il enveloppa alors Potter de ses ailes, bien serré contre lui et s'installa sur son lit, affalé contre les oreillers. Il berça son précieux Vaélon doucement et se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson, la même qu'il lui avait déjà chantonnée lors de son premier passage.

Il avait lui-même été gêné par la distance avec son âme sœur, durant ces longues heures qui l'avait séparé de lui depuis la veille. Il avait été tiraillé et sentait une certaine pression qui le poussait à rejoindre son Vaélon. Cependant, il avait bien compris que ça l'aurait desservi que de le faire plus tôt.

Il avait veillé sur Potter toute la journée, de loin. Il avait vu combien il se portait mal et tenait Weasley comme un naufragé, mais son âme sœur avait eu besoin de se sentir normal, d'être près de ses amis et d'assister aux cours avec eux. En revanche, il n'aurait pu patienter plus et ne pas le toucher ce soir-là. La créature en lui réclamait la présence de son Vaélon et c'était sûrement le cas du petit brun aussi.

Drago regarda sa précieuse petite charge. Potter était vraiment petit à côté de lui. Il atteignait presque le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, tandis que son Vaélon plafonnait trente centimètres plus bas. Mais ça n'avait rien de rebutant pour lui, au contraire, il ne pouvait que mieux le tenir dans ses bras et le cajoler comme il le voulait.

Son âme-sœur s'était assoupie, harassée par la fatigue physique et nerveuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes mais si doux et de caresser ses joues. Elles étaient encore humides. Après un lourd soupire, il referma ses bras autour de lui, blottissant le petit corps contre lui. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et poursuivit sa berceuse.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 2 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Un plus petit chapitre que les précédents, mais je vous avais prévenue, puisque j'écris maintenant en temps réel, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, donc la longueur est un peu au détriment de mon temps libre … Et comme je suis tombée malade cette semaine et que j'ai été HS pendant trois jours, ça a un peu ralenti mon rythme …_

 _Pour les semaines suivantes, je vais essayer de continuer à écrire, mais j'aurais encore moins de temps que d'habitude. Je vais deux semaines en chantier archéologique, donc mes journées vont être très occupées et fatigantes !_

 _Enfin, sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Deuxième partie**

.

Son oncle … Privet Drive … Le placard sous l'escalier … Des odeurs de cuisine et de dissolvant … Un coup. Le champ de bataille … Voldemort … Des traits de lumière … De la douleur et de la peur … Poudlard … Un couloir … Une petite tête blonde … De la chaleur … Douleur. Privet Drive … Voldemort … Douleur … Sa tante … Le dortoir Gryffondor … Lumière verte … Couloir de Poudlard … Douleur … Douleur, peur, chaleur, peur, angoisse, stress, peur, douleur, peur, malaise, dégoût.

.

Drago dut s'endormir à son tour, car ce fut en sursaut qu'il s'éveilla soudainement. Cherchant la cause, il sentit de brusques mouvements dans le lit et quelques gémissements qui ne tardèrent pas à s'intensifier. Potter faisait un cauchemar et il semblait violent.

\- Potter, murmura Drago à l'oreille de son Vaélon.

Il se déplaça doucement pour améliorer la position du petit brun et dégagea un de ses bras pour venir le bercer. Seulement, Harry semblait encore plongé dans ses mauvais rêves. Son corps s'agitait, il donnait des coups de bras et de pieds, sa respiration était haletante et plusieurs plaintes sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Non … Ha ! Mmm … Pas !

Drago faisait son possible pour le tranquilliser et le sortir doucement de son sommeil.

\- Je suis là, Harry. Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Lentement, le jeune homme, avec mille mots doux et caresses, vint à bout des gesticulations et gémissements du petit brun et réussit à le calmer. Faisant attention à leurs positions à tous le deux, Drago se recoucha en gardant son Vaélon dans les bras. Puis, après avoir accordé une dernière parole réconfortante à son âme-sœur, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait de quoi il avait rêvé, mais, pour une fois, ça n'avait pas été néfaste. Il était reposé et se sentait à son aise, bien que quelque chose le gênait dans le dos. Plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux y voir, il tenta de définir son environnement. Cependant, il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne distinguait rien de plus que l'obscurité.

Soudain, il perçut une respiration derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement pour ne pas réveiller son camarade, il avait dû s'endormir dans les bras de Dean ou de Ron. Seulement, le noir régnait toujours dans la chambre. Il émit alors un bâillement.

\- Potter ? Fit une voix chuchotant à ses côtés. Tu es réveillé ?

Harry ne reconnut pas la voix et s'en inquiéta. Ses amis ne l'appelaient pas « Potter ». Il s'écarta rapidement de l'étreinte qui le tenait et chercha un moyen d'y voir plus clair.

.

Sentant l'autre s'agiter dans les draps, Drago tendit un bras sur le côté et, d'un coup de baguette, alluma la chandelle de sa table de nuit. Aussitôt, une douce lumière emplit l'espace de son lit à baldaquin fermé. Pourtant, la flamme aussi petite soit-elle diffusait une aura un peu trop importante pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Il grogna faiblement et, les yeux entrouverts, il chercha du regard son Vaélon.

Entre-temps, Potter avait filé au bout du matelas et s'était roulé en boule, le guettant de ses yeux brillants. Il soupira.

\- Potter, je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Souviens-toi, je suis ton âme-sœur, tu es mon âme-sœur, je ne peux pas te blesser.

Le petit brun ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger.

\- Je peux te soulager, Potter. Mon contact, mes ailes, mon odeur, sont tous fait pour que tu te sentes bien avec. Je t'en prie, approche !

.

Harry observait de loin le Serpentard. Il avait tellement honte. Il avait l'esprit plus clair que la veille et il pouvait se rappeler, à présent, comment il s'était comporté avec son âme-sœur alors qu'il l'avait trahi impunément. Il ne voulait pas connaître à nouveau cette quiétude si bienfaisante qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Malfoy pour être rejeté dès que ce dernier apprendrait la raison de son malaise. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui mentir, son âme-sœur apprendrait à un moment ou un autre son crime.

Malfoy lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas les mots. Il le regardait, mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Les images de ses cauchemars refaisaient surface et elles n'étaient pas agréables du tout. Comment avait-il pu penser avoir bien dormi ?

.

Drago voyait bien que son Vaélon était dans un état second et ne l'écoutait pas. Lentement, comme face à un animal sauvage, il s'avança vers lui.

.

Harry finit par capter le mouvement et son regard se braqua sur le grand blond. Un instant, il écarquilla les yeux et le Serpentard s'immobilisa. Il en profita alors pour le détailler. Pour la première fois, il fit vraiment attention à celui que la magie avait désigné pour lui comme âme-sœur.

Malfoy, ne portant pour pyjama qu'un simple caleçon, avait toujours sa chevelure blond platine, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre à leurs onze ans. Sa carrure était impressionnante. Il avait les épaules carrées, le buste large et fort où étaient dessinés chaque muscle, captant la moindre lumière. Son visage aussi avait mûri. Son nez droit n'était plus aussi pointu qu'il avait pu l'être avant. En fait, il était maintenant en harmonie avec ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire carrée et son menton pointu. Plus aucune trace des rondeurs de l'enfance ne persistait sur ce visage à l'allure princière.

Quand Harry arriva aux yeux, il sursauta à nouveau. Ils étaient plantés dans les siens avec une attention accrue qui le rendit presque mal à l'aise. Pourtant, à travers ce regard, il se sentait important. Ces yeux gris orage qu'il avait toujours connu ombragés par la colère, le fixaient avec un il ne savait quoi qui lui chauffait la poitrine. Et pas de cette façon malsaine, comme avec ses instincts de créature, mais avec pureté, réconfort et confiance.

Voilà pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de bien-être à son réveil. Il s'était trouvé dans le bras de son âme-sœur.

.

Drago avait attendu avec patience que son Vaélon ait fini son observation. Quand il sentit qu'il avait obtenu la confiance et l'accord de celui-ci, il se remit en mouvement et finit son geste entamé plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Il s'assit devant Potter et, calmement, tout en douceur, il leva les bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Puisque son vis-à-vis ne faisait pas mine de reculer, il se saisit du petit corps face à lui et le rapprocha du sien pour le serrer contre lui. Là était la place de son Vaélon.

Après une bonne poignée de minutes passées dans le silence, Drago recula un peu sa tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage que Potter avait plaqué contre son cou.

\- Veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ?

Le petit brun s'écarta à son tour pour plonger son regard dans celui de son âme-sœur et fronça les sourcils. Semblant faire un réel effort de mémoire, Potter afficha une moue que Drago jugea adorable. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Seulement, son geste dut mal être interprété, car Potter se rembrunit aussitôt et replongea sa tête dans son torse. Drago se retint de jurer et préféra bercer son Vaélon contre lui.

\- Je ne me moquais pas, Potter. Tu avais juste une drôle de tête et j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

Ça ne sembla pas améliorer les choses. Le petit brun lui donna un coup de son petit poing et Drago dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas pouffer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il prit une seconde pour se recomposer, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Potter. Vraiment. Je sais que notre passé ne te donne pas matière à, mais nous sommes des âmes-sœurs et, peut-être que Granger, Weasley ou un autre de tes amis t'en a déjà parlé, il n'y a pas plus proche que des âmes-sœurs. Je ne peux volontairement te faire de mal, comme c'est vrai pour l'inverse aussi.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et ajouta :

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour mériter ta confiance dans le futur.

.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Son âme-sœur ne semblait pas heureux des sentiments qu'il pouvait renvoyer. Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de signal franc, il était encore persuadé de ne pas mériter cette relation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy comme ça non plus, alors qu'il l'avait tant aidé la veille.

.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant plusieurs scènes où il avait été confronté à Potter par le passé, quand il sentit une paire de bras encercler timidement son torse. Il eut un irrépressible frisson et un sourire béat étira ses lèvres. Il resserra lui-même son étreinte sur le petit corps pour répondre à ce geste hésitant. Son Vaélon avait un côté farouche attendrissant, mais ça il ne le lui dirait certainement pas.

Après une autre poignée de minutes dans le silence, Potter commença à remuer.

\- Je vais avoir cours bientôt, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Drago n'avait pas eu ses réponses, mais il laissa couler pour cette fois-là. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son âme-sœur. Lentement, il relâcha son emprise et le laissa se relever.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu veux. J'en ai une privative, là, fit-il en désignant une porte.

Potter observa le panneau de bois, hésitant, puis acquiesça.

Tandis que son Vaélon occupait la salle de bain, Drago en profita pour faire un brin de rangement et aérer la chambre. Il sortait des affaires pour la journée quand il réalisa que Potter n'en aurait sûrement pas de propre.

À peine avait-il émis cette pensée que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Serpentard alla ouvrir et, ce devait être la providence, Weasley se trouvait derrière avec un tas de vêtements estampillés Gryffondor tous frais.

\- Justement ce dont j'avais besoin, commenta Drago en réceptionnant la pile. Entre ! Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il entrouvrit la porte et, sans tenter de regarder, tendit son paquet à Potter. Il en profita pour demander :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Harry est dedans, demanda Weasley en s'approchant à son tour.

Drago acquiesça pour lui répondre et le rouquin s'avança.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Ry' ?

Lui n'hésita pas à insérer sa tête dans l'interstice pour vérifier que son ami allait bien. Drago allait dire quelque chose quand la voix de son Vaélon, à l'intérieur, répondit par la positive. Impuissant, il dut laisser Weasley pénétrer dans la salle de bain et rester seul au dehors. Il éteignit la pointe de jalousie qui naissait en lui et se détourna.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux amis quittaient la salle de bain et lui laissèrent la place.

\- Nous avons métamorphose, deux heures, se sentit obligé de dire Weasley.

\- Eh bien, vous feriez mieux d'y aller, le professeur O'Vide n'est pas très conciliant avec les retardataires. Ce doit être un truc de prof de métamorphose, fit Drago.

Weasley pouffa, se souvenant de leur premier cours avec la professeure McGonagall, en première année.

\- Crois-tu qu'il ait un animagus aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Si s'en était un, je pencherais pour une chouette ! Une vieille chouette !

Weasley éclata de rire et même Potter sourit.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois encore prendre ma douche et vous allez finir par être vraiment être en retard ! Par contre, j'aimerai … J'aimerais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi aujourd'hui, Potter.

Le petit brun lui sourit et acquiesça timidement. Weasley, un bras sur ses épaules, lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet, mais s'accorda à penser que c'était nécessaire et même bénéfique pour son ami.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous manger ensemble ? Proposa le rouquin.

Voyant Potter rougir, Drago n'insista pas.

\- On se recroisera plus tard ! Affirma-t-il. On avisera alors.

Sur ces derniers mots, après que Weasley et Potter aient approuvé la proposition, ils quittèrent la chambre et rejoignirent leur salle de classe. Drago, après ses ablutions matinales, profita de son temps libre pour demander une entrevue à la directrice. En effet, les Serpentard n'avaient pas cours avant la dernière heure de la matinée. Drago voulait faire la demande officielle de l'installation de son Vaélon dans ses appartements. Il ne pouvait concevoir de vivre quotidiennement sans son âme-sœur à ses côtés.

Évidemment, la directrice ne s'y opposa pas. Elle en était même soulagée. Minerva ne pouvait qu'espérer une vie meilleure à son plus célèbre élève.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture. J'attends vos retours !_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 3 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Encore un tout petit chapitre cette semaine, je n'ai rien pu écrire au cours de mon chantier, donc ce sont quelques mots couchés ce même jour que je publie aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !_

 _J'en profite pour vous prévenir : la semaine prochaine sera consacrée à mon autre fiction « Réapprentissage », puis je partirai en colo. Je partirai avec de quoi écrire, mais sûrement pas mon ordinateur, donc je ne pourrai pas publier et ce pendant un mois. Je vous demande donc de la patience ! En attendant, je vous invite à lire mes quelques OS et ma fiction « Endoctrinement » qui est complète (à trouver sur mon profil)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Deuxième partie**

.

Plus tard dans la journée, comme promis, Drago alla retrouver son Vaélon. Il profita du premier intercours pour se rendre à la sortie de classe. Il se sentit jaloux dès qu'il vit le nombre d'élève qui entourait son âme-sœur. Son Veela intérieur gronda. Heureusement, Weasley l'ayant aperçu, il éloigna rapidement son ami du groupe et s'approcha avec lui.

Drago ne put s'en empêcher, il prit un peu brutalement Potter dans ses bras.

\- Hey, doucement Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, répliqua le rouquin pour défendre son frère.

Un autre grondement retentit.

\- Je ne me mets pas entre toi et Harry, mais ne grogne pas contre lui !

Ces mots eurent le don de faire redescendre Drago sur Terre. Il se secoua la tête et relâcha doucement sa prise et s'excusa auprès de son Vaélon.

\- Je te demande pardon, c'était plus fort que moi …

\- Ça va, répondit Potter d'un faible murmure, mais avec le sourire.

.

Harry ne pouvait que sourire. Cette simple étreinte, même un peu raide, avait effacé toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulée en une heure de cours. D'ailleurs, il conserva le poing serré sur le haut du Veela. Malfoy s'en aperçu et son visage se transforma. Un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillèrent et son teint s'éclaira. Harry en eut la chair de poule et un coup au cœur.

Ron aussi dut sentir le changement d'ambiance, car il laissa tomber les réprimandes pour s'éloigner un peu et laisser de l'intimité à son ami et son âme-sœur. Il ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand le professeur rappela les élèves à la fin de la pause.

Malfoy et Harry avaient un peu discuter sur des sujets lambda et faciles qui ne portait en rien sur la guerre, leur passé ou leur nouvelle condition. Il n'y avait eu aucun enjeu aux quelques mots échangés, mais ça leur avait permis de se tenir près l'un de l'autre et de briser un peu la glace. Lorsque Ron revint chercher Harry, Mafoy les arrêta en retenant le petit brun d'une prise sur le bras. Les deux amis se retournèrent alors et, à leur surprise, Malfoy leur tendit une main.

.

Drago voulait définitivement faire la paix avec les deux Gryffondor. Évidemment, il n'y avait plus aucune guerre à mener. Le Veela avait rejoint leur camp avant la Grande Bataille, il s'était silencieusement excusé auprès du trio pour son comportement passé et était à présent lié au Survivant. Cependant, il n'avait jamais fait un geste envers eux, hormis ceux portés à son Vaélon.

Il retint alors les deux Gryffondor et tendit une main, mais la tendit d'abord, significativement à Weasley. Enterrer la hache de guerre avec un membre de cette famille et plus particulièrement celui-là était presque obligatoire s'il voulait le bonheur de son Vaélon.

.

Ron fut surpris. Malfoy lui présentait sa main, comme quelqu'un la présenterait pour dire bonjour ou pour se présenter. Il le fut encore plus lorsque le Serpentard fit un pas vers lui et lui dit :

\- Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Comprenant la signification du geste et son importance, Ron s'empressa d'y répondre.

\- Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Son vis à vis acquiesça, le regard plongé dans le sien, puis se tourna vers Harry et fit le même geste. Cependant, lorsque le Vaélon pris sa main, le Veela la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa chastement en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son âme-sœur, lui transmettant toute son affection.

\- Harry Potter, me feriez-vous l'honneur de bien vouloir m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer, comme je vous appellerai par le vôtre et ferai de même, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

Harry rougit comme une tomate et se perdit dans le regard incandescent du Serpentard. Il acquiesça timidement et, puisque le professeur derrière eux s'impatientait, s'écarta à reculons pour regagner la salle de cours sans jamais lâcher des yeux le visage rayonnant du Veela.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure, lança rapidement Drago avant qu'il ne pénètre la classe.

Harry eut juste le temps de hocher la tête avant que la porte ne se referme. Il passa le reste du cours perdu dans ses pensées avec un air un peu benêt. Il se fit d'ailleurs réprimandé par Hermione, même si elle le fit plus par réflexe que par véritable conviction. Elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse que son ami se sente enfin bien avec sa condition.

.

Drago retrouva Harry au prochain intercours et le conduit même aux serres où il devait avoir botanique, quand bien même ça le mettait lui-même en difficulté pour rejoindre son propre cours à temps.

Lorsque l'heure du repas de midi sonna, ils en profitèrent pour se retrouver aussi. Cependant, Harry n'était pas encore assez fort pour affronter la table de Serpentard. Ni Ron, ni Drago ne le forcerait à faire quoi que ce soit. Drago, qui ne se sentait pas non plus d'affronter une table de Gryffondor – non pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, pour Harry il était prêt à tout, mais il ne voulait pas mettre son Vaélon en porte-à-faux avec ses camarades de maison – il proposa de manger dehors.

Ils passèrent alors par les cuisines et s'improvisèrent un pique-nique au cours duquel ils bavardèrent de nouveau de tout et de rien, passant simplement du bon temps ensemble, juste assis près l'un de l'autre. Ils réapprenaient à se connaître, à se faire confiance, tout en nourrissant le lien qui les unissait.

Tous deux en ressortir épanouis et requinqué pour le reste de la journée.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt et bonnes vacances !_


	13. Chapter 4 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Me voilà de retour chez moi (ce que c'est fatigant de s'occuper d'enfants !). Cependant, je travaille toujours, donc mes chapitres ne seront pas encore bien longs._

 _J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire …_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Deuxième partie**

.

Les Gryffondor avaient terminé leurs cours et les Serpentard avaient leur dernier de la journée. Harry prit sur lui pour demander à Ron d'aller chercher Hermione afin qu'ils aient une conversation. Le rouquin prit le temps de laisser son ami dans un endroit familier et confortable, son lit, avant de courir trouver sa petite amie qui devait se trouver dans leur salle commune, en train de lire un bouquin quelconque ou de réviser une leçon.

Comme prédit, elle était installée sur une table de travail, le nez dans un épais livre de métamorphose. Ron s'approcha rapidement, il savait que quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y prenait, elle sursauterait tant elle était concentrée et hors du monde.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Heureusement, elle en avait l'habitude et ne se fâcha pas.

\- Harry voudrait te parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il quand elle fronça les sourcils.

Ensembles, ils montèrent les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, pénétrèrent dans la chambre des huitième année et rejoignirent leur ami. Ron ouvra les rideaux du baldaquin au moment où Harry relevait son nez de son album photo. Ils ne dirent rien quant aux larmes qui bordaient les yeux du petit brun, un doux sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises pensées.

\- Hey, fit Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, restant silencieuse. Ron s'assit près de son ami tandis que la jeune fille restait debout face à eux.

Après une petite minute où personne ne bougea, Harry lâcha un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

\- Harry … Le prévint Ron.

Le petit brun rentra sa tête dans les épaules et pouffa. Il était avec ses meilleurs amis. Si Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait la même place que Ron dans son cœur et pour sa créature, elle était tout de même sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient vécu les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie ensemble.

Doucement, presque timidement, il releva la tête et pointa son regard juste sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Pour l'encourager, Ron posa son bras sur ses épaules. Hermione, patiente, prit ses mains dans les siennes et murmura :

\- Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux, Harry. Ron et Neville m'ont expliqué pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le faire, mais tu peux.

Et pour appuyer ses mots, elle exerça une légère pression sur sa prise avant de libérer l'une de ses mains et de l'avancer doucement à son visage. Avec précaution, elle l'approcha et vint caresser sa joue.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Harry resta silencieux et immobile. Puis, avec lenteur, il releva son regard vers celui de Hermione. Ses instincts se contractèrent un instant avant d'accepter la position de la jeune fille dans la hiérarchie de sa créature.

Après cela, Hermione put de nouveau se tenir auprès de son ami, au même titre que Neville et Dean. Cependant, seul Ron conservait le privilège de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Cela ne gênait pas ses amis, ils comprenaient et acceptaient. C'était ainsi, ça relevait de la volonté de la créature magique et celle-ci était très sélective. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur.

.

Le dîner fut quelque peu tendu pour Drago. Il voyait Harry de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, encerclé par ses amis et il souriait enfin. Ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme, il conservait des cernes sous les yeux et, même de loin, il était évident qu'il était crispé et sur ses gardes. Mais son visage était un peu plus détendu que précédemment.

L'état de son âme-sœur n'était pas la cause de la tension dans les cervicales du Serpentard. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de la directrice de mener son Vaélon dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à propos de l'acceptation de ce dernier. Il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer ou le contraindre, mais il sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour lui, comme pour Harry.

Au moment où il vit les Gruffondor sortir, il les suivit rapidement et les interpella.

\- Bonsoir, fit-il à l'attention de Granger.

La jeune fille était la seule du trio qu'il n'avait pas abordé depuis le début de l'année. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête et d'un sourire aimable.

Puis il se tourna vers son Vaélon :

\- Si tu le veux bien, tu peux à présent dormir dans ma chambre privée. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à la directrice et elle m'a donné son aval. Cela me ferait très plaisir de partager cet espace avec toi et ça contenterait de beaucoup ma créature, ainsi que la tienne, je pense. Cependant, je ne veux pas t'obliger, c'est toi qui choisit. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester avec tes amis.

.

Harry était resté coi devant la proposition. Sa créature s'était réchauffée à ces mots et tendait à accepter immédiatement, mais une part de lui avait peur. Peur de quitter son lit, le seul qui lui ait jamais appartenu, qui se trouvait dans sa maison, proche de Ron. Mais aussi, peur de se rapprocher de Drago, que la créature se réveille et qu'il ne provoque quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait contenir.

.

Ne voyant pas son Vaélon répondre par la positive, Drago retint une grimace de désespoir. Il voulait tant passer plus de temps avec son âme-sœur, se rapprocher d'elle, apprendre à la connaître vraiment.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il déclara :

\- Je t'ai préparé un lit, si tu changes d'avis. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

.

Le Serpentard allait se détourner lorsque Ron poussa Harry dans le dos.

\- Vas-y, Ry' ! Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûr.

Et Hermione renchérit :

\- Oui, Harry. Tu as besoin de passer une bonne nuit et je suis certaine que Malfoy est le mieux placé pour te réconforter. C'est ton âme-sœur. Rappelle-toi, il ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Le blondinet acquiesça à cette affirmation et Harry se laissa convaincre.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne put retenir le sourire béat qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Avec douceur et tendresse, il prit les mains de son âme-sœur et le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements, laissant les deux autres Gryffondor derrière eux.

Le reste de la soirée fut un peu floue pour le Serpentard. Il était tellement comblé par la présence de son Vaélon près de lui pour la nuit qu'il se sentit comme hors de son corps, son esprit vagabondant au pays des guimauves.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, chacun dans leur lit, sans omettre de se faire une longue étreinte avant de se séparer. Drago borda même Harry, à sa plus grande gêne. Ensuite, il veilla, l'oreille tendue, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de son Vaélon soit lente et profonde. Puis, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée, enfoncé dans son matelas comme dans du coton.

Cependant, après une heure de sommeil à peine, il fut réveillé par un léger tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Au début, il n'y prêta pas attention, mais lorsqu'il devint de plus en plus important, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit les petits gémissements qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sa créature fut plus réactive que lui car, alors qu'il se souvenait à peine de qui se trouvait là, il était déjà debout aux aguets, prêt à défendre son Vaélon corps et âme. Ses ailes étaient déployées et il émettait cette lueur caractéristique de sa transformation en Veela guerrier. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune menace au sein de sa chambre, il souffla fortement et se concentra pour redevenir lui-même. Il put alors comprendre que Harry faisait un cauchemar, encore.

Cette fois, une toute autre métamorphose eut lieu et Drago se précipita vers son âme-sœur pour le prendre dans les bras afin de le réveiller et de le réconforter. Il ne laisserait pas son Vaélon dans la détresse. De ses ailes, ils s'enveloppèrent dans un cocon chaud et bienveillant, puis de ses mains, il se fit caressant. Une fois Harry bien calé dans ses bras, il entonna un air doux de sa voix grave.

Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure avant que la respiration du Gryfondor ne se calme. Et une autre pour que Drago se sente tranquille et ne se retransforme. Après ce temps écoulé, le maître des lieux réinstalla son invité sous les draps qu'il avait envoyé valser plus tôt, puis retourna se coucher. Mais il eut bien du mal à dormir après cet épisode. Il resta vif, guettant la moindre perturbation dans le souffle de son Vaélon.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago força Harry à tout déballer concernant ses cauchemars. Il voulait savoir ce qui torturait son Vaélon pour l'aider. Évidemment, le Gryfondor ne fut pas très coopératif et refusa, tout d'abord, de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le Serpentard avait de la ressource et, à force de persuasions, arriva à ses fins.

\- Il y avait mon oncle et Voldemort … murmura d'abord Harry.

Drago s'efforça de ne pas frissonner au nom du mage noir. Cependant, s'il comprenait la présence de ce dernier dans les cauchemars de son âme-sœur, il ne voyait pas ce que son oncle venait y faire. Il ne savait même pas que Harry avait encore de la famille vivante. Mais il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, donc il le laissa parler.

Ils étaient installés sur le grand lit de la chambre, où dormait Drago. Le Serpentard y avait entassé les coussins de la pièce et avait fermé les rideaux du baldaquin pour être comme dans un cocon. Puis, il s'était saisi du petit corps de son Vaélon et l'avait amené tout contre lui, plaçant son dos contre son large torse et l'entourant de ses bras.

Le petit brun passa lentement en revue toutes les personnes qui venaient hanter ses cauchemars et expliquait la place qu'elles y avaient, le rôle qu'elles y jouaient. Drago fut sidéré par l'imagination et surtout par la cruauté qu'il pouvait développer dans ses songes. Jamais les parents de Harry ne se seraient comportés ainsi, il en était certain. Pourtant, le cerveau de son Vaélon créait mille situations dans lesquelles le couple avait une posture de plaignants, voire accusatrice. Et qu'importe qui était en jeu, toutes les scènes décrites dénonçait la culpabilité et l'insécurité que ressentait Harry.

Drago comprenait facilement pourquoi Harry dormait mal. Revivre inlassablement les pires épisodes de sa vie n'avait rien de joyeux, ni de reposant. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas la présence de l'oncle, la tante et le cousin dans ces mauvais rêves. Ils semblaient avoir une place importante dans la vie de son Vaélon. Et pas une bonne. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda plus de précisions.

\- Qui sont ces gens que tu appelles « oncle », « tante » et « cousin » ?

Drago ne manqua pas le frisson qui parcouru l'échine de Harry à l'énoncé de sa question.

\- Tante Pétunia est la sœur de ma mère, expliqua Harry à voix basse. Oncle Vernon est son mari et Dudley leur enfant, mon cousin donc. Ils sont moldus et ma tante détestait ma mère car elle était une sorcière.

Il souffla bruyamment et Drgao resserra son étreinte sur lui.

\- Quand mes parents sont morts, ce sont eux qui m'ont recueilli. Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Tante Pétunia savait que j'étais comme mes parents, un sorcier, un monstre.

Il développa son enfance chez les Dursley et ses années de scolarités avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Si celles dans l'école sorcière n'avait pas été toujours joyeuses car agrémentée d'aventures toutes plus dangereuses et mortelles que la précédente, celles dans le monde moldu n'étaient pas heureuse non plus. Elles étaient même pires car, même si les événements subit de portaient pas atteinte à la vie de Harry, elles avaient mis en miette son estime de lui, sa confiance et avaient réduite à zéro sa sécurité affective et sentimentale.

Drago était révolté par tout ce qu'avait vécu son Vaélon. Il connaissait sa vie à Poudlard et avait suivi de près les incidents qui s'y étaient déroulés, même s'il savait ne pas être au courant de la totalité des faits. Mais les dix années qui avaient précédé son entrée dans le monde magique avaient été toutes aussi horribles. Encore une fois, son Veela intérieur gronda et il dut enfouir son visage dans les cheveux du petit brun et inspirer plusieurs fois lentement son odeur pour se calmer. Il devait se raisonner, son Vaélon était maintenant en sécurité.

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance bizarre. Harry, une fois lancée et dans le creux des bras de son âme-sœur, laissa épancher sa souffrance. Il parla d'événements anodins, d'autres primordiaux, des moments qui appartenaient à sa vie passée mais qui l'avaient construi. Il déballa toute sa vie, son quotidien chez les Dursley, les aventures qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard chaque année avec Ron et Hermione, en détail, ainsi que son année à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Quand le ventre de Harry gargouilla, Drago commanda immédiatement un repas auprès d'un elfe de maison. Le Gryffondor avait depuis longtemps lâché prise sur le contrôle de ses émotions et son visage était trempé de larme. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur maigre repas – tous deux avaient l'estomac assez noués, malgré la faim – Harry ne fut pas difficile à convaincre de poursuivre son récit. Drago eut juste à lui demander la suite.

C'était dur, pour les deux jeunes hommes. Parler de ces choses horribles ou les entendre sachant qu'elles avaient été vécues par son âme-sœur étaient deux choses enviables pour personne. Harry s'arrêta pour se moucher de nombreuses fois, Drago essuyait ses joues et séchait ses larmes à coup de chastes baisers sur ses paupières. Il eut pourtant quelques faibles éclats de rire, nerveux ou sincères. Harry avait eu une vie bien plus riche que la plupart des habitants de ce globe. Et son nouvel héritage n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Harry ne parla pas de l'incident avec Colin. Il n'était pas encore prêt et il pensait toujours que, s'il l'apprenait, son compagnon ne voudrait plus de lui. Il craignait vraiment de le dégoûter et ce sentiment de l'avoir trahi envahissait toujours son esprit.

Drago en resta pantois. Son Veela était révolté. En fait, tout son être l'était et se révoltait de tant d'injustice. Il se promis d'être toujours là pour son Vaélon, de l'aider, de le chérir, de l'accompagner dans ses guérisons, dans ses peines et ses joies, d'être un pilier pour lui et de ne jamais se plaindre de quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Ils passèrent la journée dans cette chambre, dans ce cocon. Le soir venu, le niveau sonore baissa peu à peu avec la luminosité dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la moindre parole devienne murmure, comme une confession. Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Drago et le Veela le garda lové contre lui.

Alors que le Seprentard s'endormait à son tour, dans une autre partie du château, un autre élève s'éveillait dans des draps blancs.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 5 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! J'ai constaté un nombre record de lecteurs sur le précédent chapitre, pourtant, il y a eu une faible moyenne dans les reviews laissées … S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi votre avis après la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre, c'est la seule façon que je sache ce que vous pensez de mes textes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Deuxième partie**

.

Colin s'éveilla difficilement. Il avait très mal à la tête et quelque chose dans sa poitrine le gênait. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, ses paupières papillonnant sous la luminosité pourtant plutôt faible de ce début de nuit. Seules quelques veilleuses étaient allumées de-ci, de-là. Son corps lui semblait lourd et il peina à redresser sa tête pour observer son environnement. Mais la réponse fut rapidement évidente. Il était à l'infirmerie, la question qu'il se posait maintenant était « pourquoi ? ».

Il essaya de se remémorer sa journée, mais la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était sa fatigue après le cours d'histoire de la magie et les devoirs qu'il avait eu l'heure précédente en potion. Impossible de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Pourtant, il avait dû se passer quelque chose, car il se sentait vraiment mal, presque nauséeux et il avait l'impression que quelque chose pulsait sous son crâne.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et une silhouette s'approcha rapidement. Il distingua bien vite Madame Pomfresh et fut soulagé par sa présence. Elle pourrait bientôt lui donner des potions efficaces qui réduiront tous ses maux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva son regard et le posa sur lui, elle s'immobilisa une seconde, avant de faire demi-tour à grandes enjambées et quitter les lieux. Colin n'y comprenait rien. Son cas était-il si grave qu'elle doive signaler son réveil à quelqu'un ? Il espérait que ses parents n'aient pas été amenés à Poudlard, ce serait les inquiéter pour pas grand-chose, sans doute. Ses parents étaient moldus et paniqueraient sûrement au moindre symptôme magique.

Mais personne ne se présenta dans les secondes, ni minutes qui suivirent et cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Il avait toujours la nausée, bien que ses maux de tête se soient apaisés et il commençait à avoir peur, seul et sans explications à son état.

L'infirmière revint une bonne poignée de minutes plus tard et alluma brusquement les lumières des lieux, éblouissant son jeune occupant. Colin grogna à l'éclairage soudain et violent, son mal de tête revenant à la charge.

\- Ah ne faites pas de chichis, Monsieur Crivey, je vous en prie ! S'exclama brutalement la vieille femme, faisant sursauter son patient.

Colin ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Deux hommes avaient suivi Madame Pomfresh, ils portaient un uniforme rouge sombre et se tenaient droits, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, comme attendant un mot de la maîtresse des lieux. Et l'infirmière, si elle n'était jamais vraiment douce avec ses patients, n'était pas non plus désagréable, ni méchante.

\- Messieurs, il est à vous ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Et soudainement, les deux hommes firent un pas vers lui, menaçants.

\- Monsieur Colin Crivey, nous sommes les Aurors Dawlish et Williamson et sommes chargés de prendre votre déposition quant à votre version des faits de la soirée du mercredi 9 septembre. Pour que vos propos soient recueillis de la meilleure façon, nous vous délivrerons du véritasérum et procéderons à un enregistrement des souvenirs de notre entretien. Comprenez-vous la procédure ?

Colin était complètement perdu. De quoi parlaient ces hommes ? Il savait, bien sûr, ce qu'étaient des Aurors, mais pourquoi voulaient-ils recueillir sa « version des faits » d'une soirée dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Sans répondre à sa question, l'un des deux hommes fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent et le prévint, menaçant :

\- Tous vos propos peuvent être retenus contre vous, Monsieur Crivey. Il vous faut répondre à la question. Comprenez-vous la procédure ?

\- Oui, mais …

\- En ce cas, le coupa l'autre Auror. Madame Pomfresh, garante du bon dosage de la potion, va vous donner du véritasérum, après quoi l'entretien débutera.

\- Mais …

\- Monsieur Crivey, ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue, ordonna la vieille femme.

Colin essayait de récolter au moins un indice sur la venue de ces Aurors. Il ne comprenait sincèrement pas les causes de cette intervention et il devait avouer qu'il commençait vraiment à être terrorisé.

L'infirmière, après s'être saisie du petit flacon que lui tendais l'un des deux hommes, se pencha sur lui et, à l'aide d'une pipette, déposa trois gouttes de la potion sur sa langue. Les Aurors posèrent les questions d'usage pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la potion de vérité, mais il s'avéra qu'elle fut, si ce n'est inefficace, caduc.

Elle fonctionnait bien, l'élève avait correctement décliné son identité et répondu aux premières questions brillamment, confirmant la bonne qualité et le bon dosage de la potion. Cependant, Colin ne se souvenait véritablement pas de cette fameuse soirée. Pour vérifier, l'infirmière avait demander la date à son patient, mais celui oblitéra les deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son coma magique.

Agacés, les Aurors demandèrent à Colin s'il était d'accord pour utiliser la Légilimencie, mais le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Répondez à mes questions ! Cria-t-i alors. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Des larmes bordaient ses yeux, il craquait. Il souffrait, était perdu, se réveillait à l'infirmerie, apparemment amnésique de deux journées entières et personne ne lui donnait de réponses. Pire, on l'agressait au saut du lit, le forçant à répondre à des questions pour lesquelles il n'avait pas la moindre explication.

Pourtant, ce fut pire lorsque l'un des Aurors déclara d'un ton dur :

\- Monsieur Crivey, vous êtes accusé d'être l'auteur d'une grave agression sur l'un de vos camarades de classe. Des souvenirs ont déjà été récoltés et visualisés, venants corroborer la première version des faits. La procédure légale nous oblige à vous demander la vôtre. Cependant, les circonstances sont aggravantes dans votre cas, je vous conseillerais donc de vous plier à toutes nos demandes. Peut-être qu'ainsi le Magenmagot sera plus indulgent quant à votre peine.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans l'estomac de Colin. Lui, accusé d'une agression sur un camarade de classe, déjà reconnu coupable et menacé de peine par l'assemblée juridique sorcière ?

\- Maintenant, répondez à la question, reprit l'Auror sévèrement. Êtes-vous consentant pour un usage de la Légilimencie sur votre personne dans le but de recueillir votre version des faits ?

Il était au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que prouver sa bonne foi et accéder à la requête des Aurors. Ainsi, pour toute réponse, il acquiesça. Sa gorge était de toute façon trop nouée pour émettre une réponse verbale.

L'homme le plus âgés des deux prononça une formule et Colin sentit son esprit être envahi. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, mais ce qui s'en suivit le fut encore moins. D'un seul coup, comme un bouchon de champagne qui pète soudainement, un flux de souvenirs abonda dans son esprit. Ils traversèrent sa tête et il sembla soudainement revivre chaque instant qui passait devant ses yeux.

Colin ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ces souvenirs qui ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire en même temps qu'il les visualisait, étaient incroyablement gênants. Puis l'Auror l'interrogea et il perdit toute couleurs. Les hommes du ministère l'accusaient d'abus de confiance, d'agression sexuelle et, pire, de viol.

\- Non ! Se débattit Colin avec la rage du désespoir. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Harry ! C'est mon ami, je … Je l'aime !

Sa respiration était courte et les larmes dévalaient maintenant librement ses joues, mais les deux Aurors, ainsi que l'infirmière face à lui étaient inflexibles.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Potter était d'accord ? Vous a-t-il dit ou fait comprendre par un quelconque moyen qu'il était consentant ? Demanda un Auror d'une voix sourde.

\- Oui, gémit Colin. Enfin, je crois … Je ne sais plus. C'est arrivé si vite … Je …

L'infirmière, la plus proche de lui, se pencha sur lui, secouant la tête de droite à gauche et l'expression fermée, elle lui cracha au visage :

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Monsieur Crivey. Vous ne lui auriez pas fait tout cela si vous l'aimiez vraiment.

Et elle le laissa à son sort, reculant et laissant la place aux deux hommes. L'un des Aurors sortit sa baguette, murmura un sortilège d'entrave et prononça d'un ton plat, comme automatique :

\- Monsieur Crivey Colin, élève de Poudlard, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Nous vous conduisons dès maintenant au Ministère où vous serez gardé jusqu'à votre procès. À partir de maintenant vous n'avez plus droit à la parole …

Sur ces mots, il prononça une autre formule qui contraignit le jeune homme au silence et conclut :

\- Un avocamage viendra vous rendre visite dans l'heure pour vous expliquer la suite des événements.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre au raclement de gorge de son collègue, puis rectifia :

\- Ou demain matin. Votre procès se déroulera lundi 14 septembre, à la première heure.

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux Aurors le conduisirent à l'extérieur de l'école, avant de transplaner au ministère, disparaissant dans l'obscurité du parc de Poudlard.

.

Le lendemain matin, une douce lumière perça les rideaux de la grande chambre privée, réveillant Harry et Drago agréablement. Le Veela se sentait mieux que jamais, son Valéon respirant doucement dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas senti faire de cauchemars cette nuit et en était véritablement réjoui. Il profita des longues minutes qui séparèrent son réveil de celui de son âme-sœur pour l'observer et se repaître de sa vue, de son odeur, de son toucher, de sa présence toute entière.

Harry se réveilla une petite heure après lui, émergeant lentement de sa nuit réparatrice. Il sentait sur ses cheveux une douce caresse et un souffle chaud sur sa joue. C'était très agréable et il en souffla de bien-être. Mais quand sa conscience ressurgit, il s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement sur le lit.

Drago gloussa à ce geste, ce qui attira l'attention du petit brun qui rougit comme un coquelicot.

\- Ne te sent pas mal à l'aise, Harry. Tu es magnifique lorsque tu dors et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te contempler.

Cette phrase ne gêna que plus encore le pauvre Gryffondor qui ne savait plus où se mettre et cacha son visage dans les draps. Au moins étaient-ils bien couverts, ce n'était ainsi pas trop humiliant.

Cependant, Drago n'était pas de cet avis et se saisit du tissu pour le tirer à lui.

\- N'ai jamais honte de toi, Harry. Tu es mon Vaélon et rien ne peut me gêner de ta part. Je suis heureux que tu aies passé une bonne nuit et, pour tout te dire, ce fut mon cas aussi. Tu avais seulement du sommeil à rattraper, je t'ai laissé profiter de ce répit. D'ailleurs, nous avons encore toute la journée pour flâner au lit.

Sur ces mots, il commanda un petit déjeuner au lit à un elfe de maison et les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à être servit.

Harry ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas. La présence de son âme-sœur à ses côtés était très appréciable, mais il se sentait tout de même gêné par leur proximité dans le lit. Le baldaquin leur conférait une certaine intimité qui était assez intimidante.

Soudain, il eut un souvenir de sa journée de la veille et il rougit violemment. Comme il avait honte de s'être épanché sur son passé. Il s'empressa de s'en excuser auprès de Drago.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes bêtises, hier, murmura-t-il.

Drago avala sa bouchée de tartine au miel et lui demanda, les sourcils froncés :

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, de m'être tant plaint et de t'avoir accablé avec des histoires inintéressantes et pénibles …

\- Pas du tout, le coupa le Veela. Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse ! J'ai été ravi d'en apprendre plus sur ton passé, bien qu'il m'ait attristé. Tu as vraiment eu une mauvaise enfance et j'en suis désolé. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas facilité tes années à Poudlard alors que tu aurais dû te considérer comme chez toi ici.

\- Poudlard est chez moi, lui avoua Harry. Depuis le début c'est ma maison. Ma seule maison.

Drago posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui apporter un soutien silencieux. Comme il regrettait ces années à se chamailler avec lui, à le chercher et à s'envoyer des sorts. Combien de fois avait-il envoyé Harry en colle, il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il fallait sûrement plus de deux mains pour les compter.

Harry, lui, se flagellait encore pour s'être plaint de sa vie. Il était vivant quand tant d'autres avaient trouvé la mort dans la guerre. Il ne devrait pas s'apitoyer autant sur son sort, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le Serpentard, constatant que son Vaélon sombrait dans de mauvaises pensées, chercha rapidement un nouveau sujet de conversation pour détourner son attention et, de préférence, soulager sa culpabilité. C'est ainsi qu'il se lança dans le récit de sa propre enfance.

Harry fut ainsi peu à peu détourné de ses pensées et écouta son âme-sœur lui conter combien son enfance avait été solitaire, dans son immense manoir si riche et pourtant si dénué de vie. Drago raconta comme il avait manqué d'affection. Ses parents étaient vivants, mais tellement absorbés par leurs activités respectives qu'ils n'avaient pas été très présent dans la vie de leur fils.

Drgao n'était, en vérité, qu'un héritier. C'était un elfe de maison, puis des précepteurs qui avaient été chargés de son éducation. Lucius ne faisait que vérifier que son successeur soit à la hauteur de ses attentes et sa mère qu'il soit beau et intelligent pour être présentable devant ses bonnes fréquentations.

Seul Severus, « ami » de ses deux parents puisque l'homme était un espion dans les rangs Mangemorts, avait un tant soit peu veillé à son bien-être. Cependant, le maître des potions n'avait jamais été très démonstratif dans ses attentions, il n'était pas tactile pour deux sous et devait de toute façon être discret dans son affection. Ainsi, il avait plus été un gardien lointain sur lequel il pouvait compter qu'un véritable repère parental.

Drago avoua donc à son Vaélon qu'il n'avait pas connu, comme lui, de relation de confiance avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie qu'il put se faire des amis. Beaucoup de ses fréquentations d'alors avaient été des relations diplomatiques et poussées par ses parents. Là encore, il devait jouer le bon petit héritier, futur représentant de l'importante, noble et ancienne famille Malfoy, sans-purs puissants et inaccessibles aux petits sorciers de bas étages. Lui aussi avait dû jouer un rôle, bien qu'il n'en n'eût pas réellement conscience avant sa cinquième année.

Après le retour de Voldemort, il avait été suffisamment mature pour comprendre les enjeux de la guerre à venir. Il avait été un peu long à se décider, mais voir son père embrasser les robes d'un autre, qui que ce fut, lui donna le coup de fouet dont il avait eu besoin. C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à changer de camp et à intégrer, de façon plutôt discrète, l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry fut chagriné par le récit de son âme-sœur. Leurs passés avaient de nombreux points communs, biens que de nombreux divergents aussi. Finalement, il se demandait si quelqu'un, au monde, était véritable maître de son destin.

Il était évident qu'aucun enfant n'avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur celui-ci. C'était normal, en quelques sortes, c'était un poids énorme. Mais les adultes et surtout les parents – ou responsables légaux – en avaient vraiment beaucoup trop et s'ils n'assumaient pas correctement leur rôle, c'était toujours sur les enfants que ça retombait. Et cela était vraiment triste.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _A bientôt et bonne reprise :P_


	15. Chapter 6 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! On a dépassé la barre des 200 reviews pour cette fiction et je vous en suis très reconnaissante :D C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos messages, vos encouragements, d'avoir un retour sur mes écrits me permet aussi de mieux les construire, j'entends (je lis) vos remarques et vos appréciations, ça me permet une constante remise en question qui fait évoluer et qui améliore mon écriture, donc merci !_

 _On change un peu d'atmosphère ici … Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Deuxième partie**

.

À midi, Harry fit la demande de quitter la chambre. Il s'y sentait très bien, mais il voulait se dégourdir les jambes et revoir ses amis. Drago proposa alors d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Le petit brun accepta sachant qu'il y avait souvent beaucoup moins de monde les dimanches midi. Nombreux étaient les élèves à faire la grasse matinée.

C'est donc côte à côte qu'ils s'y dirigèrent, mais ils eurent à peine quittés les cachots qu'une tornade rousse leur tomba dessus :

\- Harry ! S'exclama Ron.

Et il passa en revue le corps de son ami, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours entier.

\- Tout va bien, Ron, murmura Harry amusé.

Le rouquin grommela en retour avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard.

\- Malfoy, je te faisais confiance pour prendre soin de lui, pas pour le séquestrer !

\- Weasley, – et Drago appuya sur le nom de famille – bonjour à toi, fit-il pompeusement.

Harry qui avait levé les yeux au ciel à l'exclamation de son meilleur ami, pouffa et c'eut le don de détendre le fougueux Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment, Ron. Je vais bien ! Et Drago ne m'a pas séquestré, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, mais conservant son sourire amusé.

Le blond et le rouquin s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Harry leva encore les yeux au ciel et soupira légèrement avant d'adopter un sourire mutin. Chose qu'il ne se permettait qu'en présence de certaines personnes, or, là, il n'y avait que son frère et son âme-sœur, il était donc en parfaite sécurité.

\- Ron peut venir avec nous cet après-midi dans notre chambre ?

Harry put observer avec fascination le visage de Drago. Le Veela écarquilla les yeux, rougit puis pâlit, avant de rougir à nouveau. Le petit brun afficha alors l'expression la plus innocente qu'il put et fit un petit sourire timide.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à son Vaélon. Harry avait dit « notre chambre » et ça le rendait tellement heureux, mais il lui demandait d'inviter quelqu'un dans cet antre, leur cocon et son Veela, en lui, se révoltait à cette idée. Cependant, la demande venait de son âme-sœur même et il ne pouvait résister à un vœu de sa part. Surtout pas quand il affichait cette mine adorable. Merlin, il était réduit à l'état de guimauve à cause de ses instincts.

Le Malfoy en lui criait d'envoyer paître le rouquin de Gryffondor avec verve, mais Drago avait appris à taire son éducation spartiate. Il savait que la plupart des préceptes de sa famille étaient mauvais et il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux.

Alors que Ron allait dire quelque chose, car il voyait bien que la proposition n'était pas vraiment appréciée et le gênait, même si ça l'amusait lui aussi et qu'il avait vu le sourire fripon de son meilleur ami, Drago se tourna vers lui et le surpris :

\- Oui, Ron. Si tu veux venir, bien sûr …

Et il lança un regard entendu au Gryffondor. Ah, finalement c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Mais Ron aussi pouvait être retord et il s'empressa d'accepter.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir que je découvrirai le nouveau lieu de vie de mon frère, fit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Et c'était en partie vrai. En partie, seulement, car bien qu'il serait plus serein de voir que Harry avait été bien reçu, il ne s'inquiétait pas d'un possible mauvais traitement de la part du Veela. C'était son âme-sœur, après tout. En revanche, il voyait bien que ça embêtait leur ancien rival et, même s'il était devenu largement supportable, qu'il n'avait plu ces vieilles valeurs exécrables de parfait sang-pur, c'était toujours plaisant de le taquiner un peu. Et d'après la mine de Harry, il avait le même sentiment. Ça faisait du bien de revoir son frère être joyeux à nouveau.

Drago dut saisir l'implicite et l'humeur taquine des deux Gryffondor, car il soupira fortement avant de passer une main sur son visage.

\- Très bien, vous avez gagné. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais manger et la Grande Salle ne sera pas ouverte indéfiniment. Donc …

Il fit un geste du bras et les trois jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers les lieux du repas.

.

Dans l'après-midi, Ron visita la chambre de son meilleur ami et la trouva confortable, mais un peu trop verte à son goût. La remarque fit rire Harry et amusa Drago. Il n'y pouvait rien si les appartements des Serpentard étaient de cette couleur.

Plus tard, ils allèrent marcher à l'extérieur. L'air frais de septembre leur fit le plus grand bien après ces heures passées dans l'obscurité et l'humidité des cachots puis dans le bruit de la Grande Salle. Ils se trouvèrent un endroit un peu à l'écart et s'y posèrent pour converser et jouer aux cartes. Ron avait même apporté un échiquier de poche et proposa à Drago une partie.

Finalement, les deux adversaires avaient de nombreux points communs et Harry fut ravis de les voir sympathiser. L'un et l'autre avaient un excellent niveau, mais Ron surpassait tout de même un le Veela et c'est ainsi qu'il remporta la troisième partie consécutive.

\- Très bien, Ron. Je m'incline. Je dois avouer que tu es très bon dans ce domaine.

\- Tu as été un adversaire très intéressant à affronter, Drago, avoua à son tour le rouquin.

Harry avait regardé les deux jeunes hommes jouer. Depuis deux bonnes heures, il était fasciné par les échanges tant verbaux que les coups entre le Veela et son frère. Il s'était de nombreuses fois perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant le temps où le Serpentard était une sorte de constante dans son quotidien. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'altercations, mais elles s'étaient révélées bien enfantines au vu de ses combats face au mage noir. Le petit brun s'était forcé à se recentrer sur ses amis pour ne pas plonger dans de mauvaises pensées.

Ron, lui, avait longtemps réfléchit et pas qu'à ses futurs coups. Il se demandait s'il devait parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine à l'âme-sœur de son meilleur ami. D'un côté, il ne voulait surtout pas trahir son frère de cœur. Il n'avait pas promis de ne rien révéler à personne, mais ça relevait de sa vie privée et, évidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose à crier par dessus les toits. C'était profondément intime, Ron en était très conscient. Seulement, ce n'était pas n'importe quel incident à communiquer à n'importe qui.

Lorsque Harry le sortit de ses songes en éclatant soudainement de rire, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne le dirait pas directement à Drago, mais il laisserait des indices filtrer dans ses conversations. Le Serpentard était suffisamment malin pour faire les rapprochements nécessaires.

Puis il prit conscience que le petit brun riait. Il le regarda alors et ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Peu importait la raison, il resplendissait à ce moment et ce spectacle lui fit chaud au cœur. Vraiment, il entendait ce son trop rarement, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se perdit encore dans ses pensées, contemplant le jeune petit couple que formait Harry et Drago. Ils étaient attendrissants à se regarder timidement et à parler de choses et d'autres de façon si distante alors que leurs corps se touchaient presque de tout leur long.

Ce n'est que la lumière déclinante du soir qui les délogea de la pelouse du parc et les rapatria vers le château. Ron profita du trajet pour glisser une première allusion à Colin, le « petit photographe fan de Harry ». Discrètement, pour ne pas que le petit brun ne les entende, il s'approcha du Serpentard alors que son meilleur ami tournait à l'angle du couloir.

\- Il n'est pas plus allé en cours depuis deux jours … Remarque, fit-il de façon faussement légère, ça fait des vacances à Harry !

Il vit Drago froncer les sourcils avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami pour lui donner une accolade. Il devait les abandonner pour retourner dans sa tour.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, murmura Ron en lâchant Harry de son étreinte d'ours.

Puis il fit un clin d'œil au petit brun et fila rejoindre son dortoir, laissant Harry rougissant derrière lui.

Drago était resté à l'écart le temps des embrassades, tentant de tirer des conclusions de cette phrase brusquement lâchée par le rouquin. Il savait déjà que Colin Crivey était mêlé à l'état de son Vaélon. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait retrouvé Harry jonchant le sol d'une salle de classe désaffectée, étendu nu et tremblant, entouré de cette lumière bleutée.

Ce souvenir lui donna un frisson et il eut soudain l'envie de prendre son Vaélon dans les bras pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et maintenant, il apprenait que le coupable de ce crime était encore absent en cours. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour lui. Il devait toujours être à l'infirmerie. Ce fait le fit sourire méchamment. Cependant, il se jura d'enquêter un peu plus profondément sur le déroulé de cette soirée. Harry avait tout de même été traumatisé. Et même s'il respectait son silence, il voulait tout de même avoir le fin mot de l'histoire pour protéger au mieux son Vaélon.

.

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent pour tout le monde. Harry retrouva ses camarades de classe qui l'accueillirent bras ouverts avec de gigantesques sourires. Ce qui ne manqua pas de soulager Drago. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, rejoignit Théo et Blaise et chacun prit la direction de son premier cours de la journée.

En deuxième heure, cependant, Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient pas cours. Drago et Harry en profitèrent alors pour se retrouver, chacun accompagné de son groupe d'ami. C'est alors que Harry découvrit un fait étonnant : Théodore Nott semblait être neutre pour son Succube intérieur. Il ne ressentait rien en sa présence pourtant rapprochée.

\- C'est étrange, commenta Neville.

\- Oui, fit Drago peu réjoui.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en son ami, mais il se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier concrètement pour son Vaélon.

\- Qui d'autre possède ce statut ? Demanda-t-il directement en jetant un regard à l'assemblée de Gryffondor.

Devait-il s'inquiéter de ce fait, ou était-ce encore une bizarrerie qui entourait Harry Potter ?

Harry releva la tête vers lui, plissa les yeux et répondit :

\- Andy et Teddy sont neutres aussi, comme Ron. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, avec les Weasley, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère qui lui offrit un sourire complice et un clin d'œil en retour.

Même s'il n'avait pas encore revu tous ses membres depuis mon héritage, Harry restait persuadé que seul Ron et ses parents auraient ce même statut de neutralité. En témoignait la légère chaleur dans la poitrine qu'il ressentait en présence de Ginny. Seuls eux avaient été assez proches pour qu'il puisse les considérer comme tel.

Drago se détendit et regarda ensuite Théo dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été touché par la Grande Perturbation ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine légèreté.

Ils étaient en comité restreint et il pouvait avoir confiance en tout le monde ici. Tous avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Théo haussa les épaules, tous se détournèrent et les conversations s'animèrent. Le brun taciturne alla donc discuter avec Granger et Londubat. Drago garda encore un instant son regard posé sur lui, puis reporta à plus tard son analyse du phénomène. Après tout, Théo était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il avait entièrement confiance en lui.

Le Serpentard trouva en Neville et Hermione de très intéressantes personnes avec qui il échangea beaucoup au sujet des créatures magiques. Il apprit ainsi que le Gryffondor avait déjà un beau projet pour son avenir, tandis que la jeune fille réfléchissait encore et se donnait l'année pour se décider. Il leur avoua que lui avait une préférence pour les créatures magiques et qu'il aimerait les étudier de plus près. Ils échangèrent alors longuement à ce sujet, évoquant au passage les Veela et Succube, évidemment.

Blaise, lui, sympathisa avec Dean, ils avaient tous deux un caractère extraverti et étaient très sociables, ce fut donc avec beaucoup de naturel qu'ils se trouvèrent sur de nombreux points. Drago, lui, conversa avec Ron, poursuivant leur conversation de la veille sur les stratégies opérées dans plusieurs jeux de plateaux, tels que le Trictrac, l'Alquerque, la grande Mérelle, le Talbut ou encore le jeu d'échec classique.

Harry, enfin, était en compagnie de Luna, tous deux assis sur un banc dans la petite cour extérieure où ils s'étaient retrouvés. La blonde avait sa main posée sur celle du petit brun et conversaient doucement avec lui, à voix basse. Le Vaélon semblait serein, affichant un doux sourire et balançant ses jambes dans un rythme lent.

Ginny aussi avait été présente les premières minutes, mais elle s'était avérée trop gênée pour rester et avait prétexté un devoir à faire pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et fuir les lieux où son ex-petit-ami et son nouvel âme-sœur évoluaient naturellement. C'était trop douloureux, malgré sa joie de voir Harry apaisé et heureux.

.

Ron était en train d'expliquer à Drago comment Harry avait tenu jusque-là et le Serpentard éprouva une certaine reconnaissance envers les Gryffondor, bien que ses instincts lui soufflent un brin de jalousie. Cela lui permit aussi de comprendre un peu mieux comment sa créature agissait sur le comportement de son Vaélon.

Une part de lui le plaignait sincèrement, ce devait être un calvaire de vivre tout cela sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Une autre était révoltée, des inconnus avaient profité de son âme-sœur impunément. Une dernière, enfin, remerciait Merlin de l'avoir créé pour qu'il trouve son chemin. Tout son être était reconnaissant de posséder un si merveilleux Vaélon, même s'il savait que c'était son Veela en lui qui parlait.

Le rouquin en profita aussi pour lui dire qu'il avait vu deux Aurors pénétrer dans le château, la veille. En vérité, c'était un autre camarade de sa maison qui lui avait donner l'information, mais le résultat était le même. Les instincts de Drgo se réveillèrent et il dut mettre tout son contrôle à l'essai pour conserver son aspect normal et ne pas courir après Colin Crivey pour le tuer. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette salle, mais foi de Malfoy, il aurait des réponses.

Drago continua alors à poser des questions pour en apprendre le plus possible sur son Vaélon.

.

Pendant ce temps, au Ministère de la Magie, le procès de Colin Crivey avait eu lieu. Les débats et délibérations avaient été très longues. Hélas, le statut des créatures magiques n'avait que peu changé, malgré la récente Grande Perturbation. Le fait que Harry soit un succube avait grandement discrédité son statut de victime auprès d'une partie du Magenmagot.

Heureusement, une autre, en majorité, avait rageusement combattu pour faire reconnaître le cas de viol avéré sur un innocent. Malgré les preuves irréfutables, Colin n'avait pas reçu la peine maximale. Pour son crime, il aurait pu être envoyé à Azkaban. Si l'unanimité l'avait voté, il aurait terminé ses jours dans la terrible prison sorcière. Seulement, une pauvre majorité avait reconnu son crime comme tel et le jeune sorcier n'encourait qu'un renvoi de Poudlard.

Ce ne fut qu'au rappel des faits au sein d'une école, sur Harry Potter, créature magique par le vœu de la Magie elle-même, apparue lors de la Grande Perturbation, que la partie du Magenmagot en faveur du succube obtint en plus l'exil du monde britannique. Ainsi, la baguette magique de Colin Crivey fut brisée, son coffre à Gringott fermé, son renvoi de l'école officialisé à effet immédiat et il le jeune homme fut soumis à un serment l'obligeant à jurer qu'il ne chercherait plus le contact du monde sorcier, ni qu'il ne s'approcherait à nouveau de sa victime, Harry Potter.

Colin Crivey jura et la seconde d'après atterrit chez ses parents moldus.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	16. Chapter 7 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Le procès de Colin a soulevé beaucoup de réactions, alors que je voulais juste placer ça pour info, sans entrer dans les détails … D'ailleurs ne vous attendez pas à en voir plus, je n'écrirai rien d'autre sur le procès, sur Colin ou sur les lois sorcières, ce n'est absolument pas le sujet ici !_

 _La suite (et fin) est déjà planifiée depuis longtemps, il reste peut-être deux ou trois chapitres avant l'épilogue … J'espère que la fin ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim … Ce sera tout aussi ouvert que pour ma fiction « Endoctrinement », pour ceux qui l'ont lu !_

 _Pour ce chapitre, il y aura un petit lime … vous êtes prévenus ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Deuxième partie**

.

Ce mardi 15 septembre, Drago se sentait bizarre. Il était perplexe et quelque peu fébrile, mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi. En plus de cela, les mots échangés la veille avec Ron continuaient de tourner en rond dans sa tête.

Après avoir été aux toilettes et s'être lavé les mains, il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et mit ses émotions contradictoires en sourdine. Il se dirigea alors vers son énième cours de la journée.

.

Harry eut un halètement et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

\- Ron !

Drago se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Harry, tu vas bien ?

Il se tourna vers le roux, le regard interrogateur et visiblement préoccupé.

\- Il a une crise, l'informa le roux.

Pendant une seconde, le regard gris se fit confus, puis son visage s'éclaira avant de se tordre dans une grimace.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là. Allons dans ma chambre.

Il fit demi-tour, entraînant le petit brun avec lui dans ses bras, quand il s'aperçut que Ron ne le suivait pas.

\- Eh bien, dépêche-toi !

\- Je ne viens pas, répondit Ron d'une voix mesurée.

Drago le regarda choqué, tandis que Harry commençait à se tortiller et s'agiter.

\- Je te le confie, prend soin de lui. Je te fais confiance, mais ne me le fait pas regretter ou je te le ferai payer !

Les yeux de Drago se durcirent.

\- Je prendrais soin de lui.

Ron acquiesça et le couple se détourna, prenant la direction de la chambre du Veela.

Le rouquin regarda la silhouette de son meilleur ami disparaître aux côtés de son âme-sœur dans les sombres couloirs menant aux cachots, jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde totalement de vue. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il reprit sa marche. Il espérait de tout son être ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

.

Harry était dans un état second. Il avait senti cette incroyable et – désagréable n'était pas le mot – dérangeante chaleur. Cette manifestation du réveil de sa créature. Il l'attendait autant qu'il la redoutait. Elle était pour lui le signal d'assouvissement de cette faim qui le tiraillait sans cesse, mais c'était aussi synonyme de gestes qui, à son « réveil », le dégoûtaient profondément. Cependant, cette fois-là lui semblait mille fois plus forte. Peut-être était-ce due au fait qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur.

Et là, Harry eut soudainement très peur. Son âme-sœur. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit à propos du … Il ne pouvait pas le laisser avec lui dans cet état alors qu'il ne savait pas ! Et s'il l'apprenait, Harry était persuadé que Drago le trouverait ignoble ! Comment allait-il faire ?

Il voulut faire quelque chose, le pousser, s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le prit et il perdit toute conscience de son environnement, se noyant dans les sensations succubes.

.

Drago voyait bien son Vaélon se tortiller comme s'il souffrait. Il avait bien tenté de le couvrir de ses ailes, mais rien de semblait l'apaiser. Bientôt, Harry émit des gémissements et commença à tirer sur ses vêtements.

Le Veela avait tout lu sur les succubes. Depuis qu'il savait que son âme-sœur en était un, il s'était beaucoup renseigné. Il savait que son Vaélon avait sans doute perdu toute conscience. Tant qu'un lien n'avait pas été créé avec son compagnon, le succube ne serait pas stabilisé et Harry devrait subir ces états de « chaleurs ».

En attendant, Drago s'occuperait de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, le porta sur son grand lit et lui caressa les bras et le dos dans de doux aller-retours, du bout des doigts. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Ron lui avait décrit la façon dont ses camarades de dortoir avaient assouvi ses ardeurs, à la rentrée. D'ailleurs, le petit corps contre lui se mit à gigoter et se frotter contre sa jambe.

Drago était un peu gêné. Il voulait soulager son Vaélon, mais il ne voulait pas faire les choses bassement. Les Veela étaient des créatures romantiques. Seulement, c'était le besoin immédiat de son âme-sœur d'agir ainsi. Et plus vite le lien serait stable, plus vite Harry sera mieux.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il accentua doucement ses caresses. Les portants sur des parties plus sensible du corps de Harry. Il vit immédiatement la différence. Les gémissements n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils n'illustraient plus la frustration et le mal être, mais bien l'extase et la jouissance.

Drago porta alors ses mains sur des parties plus intimes. Sa bouche et sa langue retracèrent des lignes imaginaires sur la peau dorée. Avec une douceur infinie, chargée de tendresse, il les dévêtit tous les deux. Il ne savait pas si Harry l'entendait, mais il voulait vraiment que les choses soient faites au mieux et il était certain qu'au moins une infime partie de sa conscience saisirait ses mots.

Revenant un instant à son visage, il murmura à son oreille :

\- Je vais poser mes lèvres sur tes lèvres et t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviendras après … Je te promets de t'offrir mille baisers à ton réveil. En attendant, je vais te préparer à m'accueillir. Ça va être un peu douloureux, je ne te le cache pas, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour te procurer tout le plaisir possible.

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa son âme-sœur qui, à son plus grand plaisir, répondit aussitôt. Finalement, Harry semblait être un minimum présent car à peine lâcha-t-il ses lèvres que le petit brun soupira un « encore ».

Drago sourit ; lui offrit un baiser papillon. Puis, il créa naturellement une salive particulièrement lubrifiante et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il les suça pendant quelques secondes et, quand il fut satisfait, il les retira, descendit sa main jusqu'à ses cuisses et les écarta doucement. Il les caressa avec révérence avant de les embrasser à leur tour. Enfin, avec une infinie précaution, il commença à préparer son Vaélon.

Harry ne sembla pas souffrir le moins du monde, au contraire. Ses gémissements s'étaient accentués et il criait à présent sa jouissance. Alors que Ron lui avait décrit que son ami, pendant ce moment, cherchait le contact avec ses mains, là, ses doigts étaient agrippés aux draps si fortement que ses jointures en étaient blanchies. Drago ne pouvait en être que plus heureux. Cela signifiait que ses propres attentions suffisaient au succube.

Le Veela prit son temps pour correctement ouvrir son compagnon. Et durant tout le processus, sa deuxième main vagabondait, procurant du plaisir en caressant la hampe depuis longtemps dressée et rougie de son Vaélon. De sa bouche, il continuait aussi ses baisers. Parfois sa langue apparaissait et administrait de longues caresses sur son ventre ou ses cuisses.

Quand il fut certain que la pénétration pourrait se faire relativement facilement, il retira sa main et remonta embrasser les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Maintenant, je vais te faire l'amour …

A ces mots, le Veela en lui prit le contrôle et la magie fit son œuvre pour créer le lien.

.

Aucun des deux ne se souvint clairement de cette première fois. Le Veela comme le Succube avaient en mémoire quelque chose d'intense, de chaud et de bon. Et, à présent, ils se sentaient complets. Drago retrouvait la moitié de son âme et Harry toute sa lucidité. Ils s'étaient réveillés nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec cette sensation de plénitude presque littérale. Ils étaient un, leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues et liées. Plus jamais ils ne se sentiraient seuls.

Harry se sentait repu comme jamais. Comme s'il l'était pour la vie. Il était heureux, d'un bonheur immense, il était à sa place, là, aux côtés de son âme-sœur. Il avait l'impression d'être drogué. Il était tout groggy et souriait un peu bêtement.

Drago, lui, sentait son Veela comblé pas la présence de son Vaélon et leur nouveau lien. Il regardait son compagnon dormir un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il le trouvait si beau, il sentait si bon, sa peau était si douce … Il était complètement gaga de son âme-sœur.

Ils passèrent la journée au lit, à se sourire niaisement, se contemplant amoureusement. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement idiot, mais n'en avaient que faire.

.

Contrairement à eux, un jeune homme de Serpentard avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. La guerre était encore dans tous les esprits et les cauchemars étaient nombreux, envahissants le sommeil de beaucoup d'élève. C'était le cas de Blaise qui dormait extrêmement mal cette nuit-là. Ce fut à un tel point que l'un de ses gémissements réveilla son voisin.

Théo émergea de son sommeil en sursaut. Rapidement, il entendit les sons provenir du baldaquin d'à côté et se leva pour aller voir et peut-être venir en aide à son ami. Blaise remuait beaucoup, ce fut assez naturellement que son ami posa une main sur son front. Aussitôt, il fut apaisé et s'immobilisa. Le jeune homme soupira profondément et se rendormit immédiatement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Théo fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main. Décidant qu'il avait là un bon indice quant à sa nouvelle nature, il fila à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

.

Pour Harry et Drago, jeudi arriva trop vite. La journée de la veille avait été tellement floue qu'elle s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve/ C'est pourquoi il leur fut si difficile d'émerger quand leur réveil sonna.

Drago grogna et Harry s'enfonça dans la couette. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le brouillard et se demandaient quel était ce bruit. Ils étaient plutôt bien dans cette douce chaleur et auraient aimé y rester plus longtemps.

Lorsque le Serpentard fut suffisamment réveillé, que tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était lié. Son âme-sœur et lui ne pourraient plus jamais être séparés. Il resserra sa prise sur son Vaélon un instant, l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne et sortit des draps. Il était tout à coup d'excellente humeur.

Harry, lui, était encore caché sous la couette. Il était à présent tout aussi réveillé que son camarade, mais avait incroyablement honte. Il ne se souvenait de rien. La dernière image qu'il avait en tête était cette soudaine chaleur qui l'avait prise dans le couloir en présence de Ron et Drago. Ensuite, rien.

En revanche, il se doutait que quelque chose avait dû se produire, car il ressentait une certaine béatitude, comme s'il était complètement repu. C'était en contradiction totale avec la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec son âme-sœur alors qu'il était encore si sale.

Un frisson de dégoût le traversa et il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le lit. Ce fut Drago qui le poussa à en sortir :

\- Aller, Harry ! Aujourd'hui on va en cours, nous avons déjà loupé ceux de la veille …

Drago vint se pencher au-dessus de lui et tira doucement la couette jusqu'à faire apparaître la tête de son compagnon.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il alors.

Il n'osa pas l'embrasser, ne sachant pas comment le geste serait reçu maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux lucides, mais il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur son front pour en chasser les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'y éparpillaient.

Harry finit par accepter de sortir sous les attentions de son âme-sœur. Lui aussi sentait le lien et cette soudaine sécurité. Il lui sourit et tous deux se préparèrent.

.

Drago se posait encore beaucoup de question. Normalement, son Vaélon devait ressentir dans leur lien tout le bonheur qu'il lui apporterait. Pourtant, Harry agissait comme s'il ne supportait pas leurs contacts. Comme si …

Il s'arrêta subitement et regarda Harry de dos. Celui-ci avait poursuivi ses activités jusqu'à s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna alors et constata l'air abasourdi et bientôt furieux de son âme-sœur.

Le Veela avait peur de comprendre. Ce ne pouvait être cela. Il priait Merlin que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il devait mener son enquête. Il se dépêcha de faire son sac, aida Harry avec le sien et rejoignit rapidement la Grande Salle. Il devait confronter son point de vue à celui de ses amis.

Arrivés face à leurs tables, après un coup d'œil et un sourire timide, ils hochèrent la tête de concert et se séparèrent, chacun de son côté prenant la direction de la table de sa maison. Drago s'avança jusqu'à la place où se trouvaient déjà Blaise et Théo et s'assit à leurs côtés.

\- Les gars, j'ai besoin de vous.

Quand Drago employait ces mots, c'était que, vraiment, la situation était grave. Donc, aussitôt, ses deux amis furent toute ouïe. Leur ami leur exposa son problème et ne lésina pas sur les détails. Il pouvait leur faire confiance et, de toute façon, ils en connaissaient déjà beaucoup. Ainsi, les deux Serpentard planchèrent aussi sur le sujet Harry Potter – Colin Crivey.

Drago passa déjà une bonne partie du petit déjeuner à leur expliquer et décrire tout ce qu'il avait déduit des propos de Ron, de ses constatations et des ragots qui pouvaient circuler. Ensuite, Blaise apporta plus d'éléments. Il passait plus de temps que ses amis dans la salle commune et y avait entendu certaines choses. Théo y ajouta quelques remarques et connaissances qu'il avait sur le sujet. Il était une ressource fiable dans un nombre élevé de domaines et la psychologie en faisait partie. Après les combats, il s'était beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet pour être prêt à toute éventualité. Ses amis proches avaient été très touchés et il voulait être utile en cas de besoin.

Quand Théo eut apporté son avis sur la question, il n'y avait plus que quelques possibilités qui s'offrirait à eux et aucune n'était reluisante. Le fait que Harry ait été retrouvé entièrement nu et inconscient dans cette salle de classe était un fait bien trop signifiant.

Drago hésitait à carrément demander à Ron son avis. Il était persuadé qu'il connaissait la vérité. Le Serpentard le suspectait de ne rien dire pour ne pas trahir son frère de cœur, mais que ça avait été suffisamment grave pour lui donner autant d'indices.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et observa son âme-sœur. Son comportement était beaucoup plus naturel que ces derniers jours. En fait, il semblait retrouver le Harry d'avant, celui qui n'était pas encore touché par la mort, celui qui arrivait à rire avec ses amis sans avoir à regarder derrière son épaule toutes les cinq minutes. Il était heureux et il pouvait le sentir à travers son lien. Il discutait actuellement avec ses amis, un vrai sourire sur les lèvres et les épaules détendues. Comme si un poids lui avait soudainement été enlevé.

Drago soupira :

\- Est-ce que je dois le confronter ? Il a l'air si heureux maintenant …

\- Fais-le ce soir, dans l'intimité de votre chambre, lui conseilla Théo. Laisse-le profiter de cette première journée de retour à la norme, qu'il fasse le plein de confiance. Mais il a besoin d'en parler. Il va refuser, car il ne sait sûrement pas que ça lui fera du bien et il ne voudra pas que tu le saches, toi, personnellement …

\- Mais je suis son âme-sœur !

\- Justement …

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu vas le laisser parler, oui ! S'exclama Blaise.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit absolument aucun effet à son ami et Théo poursuivit :

\- Tu es son compagnon, il ne souhaitera pas te le dire de lui-même tant qu'il n'aura pas une pleine confiance en toi. Et même alors, il pourrait continuer à garder le silence de peur de te blesser ou que tu ne changes de regard sur lui. Quoi que ce soit, ça l'a touché intimement. Particulièrement s'il y a eu viol comme nous le suspectons. Car alors ça touchera à sa sexualité, à sa masculinité, …

\- Je vois, fit Drago après un court silence.

Évidemment, ils avaient placé une bulle de silence pour ne pas être entendus, mais ils avaient aussi fait en sorte de n'entendre personne. Ils voulaient avoir l'esprit libre pour converser et réfléchir sérieusement. Ils méditèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas sur le sujet. Drago posait beaucoup de questions, Théo y répondait quand il pouvait et Blaise les soutenait apportant son avis et son point de vue à lui.

Peu avant la fin de leur repas, alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires pour partir, Théo les retint et lâcha :

\- Je suis un Oneiroi !

Ce fut Blaise qui dut expliquer la situation :

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, mais il a brutalement pris un autre aspect. Au réveil j'ai trouvé ça étrange, jusqu'à ce que Théo me dise ce qu'il avait fait. Nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque et avons fait quelques recherches. Enfin, Théo avait déjà commencé, mais …

\- Je suis un Oneiroi, répéta Théo. Un gardien des songes.

Drago observa son ami pendant un instant, légèrement déconcerté par l'annonce. Puis il sourit et ne put empêcher un léger gloussement de traverser ses lèvres. Blaise lui répondit par un immense sourire et, finalement, ce fut tous ensemble qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ceci explique cela … Conclut Drago après avoir repris son souffle.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 8 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Le chapitre précédent n'a pas recueilli beaucoup de reviews … Était-il moins bon ? Est-ce la fin qui arrive qui vous chagrine au point de me bouder ? ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Deuxième partie**

.

Toute la journée, Drgao observa son Vaélon de loin, lui faisant de petits signes de la main ou lui lançant des sourires complices quand leurs regards se croisaient. Il eut même l'occasion de lui faire un bref câlin entre deux cours, ce qui leur fit un immense bien à tous les deux. Puis, quand arriva l'heure du dîner, Drago demanda à Harry de l'attendre à la fin du repas pour qu'ils rejoignent ensemble leur chambre.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Veela prit son repas assez rapidement et alla attendre son compagnon devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il avait l'impression d'attendre un rendez-vous romantique, ce que c'était, à la réflexion.

Quand Harry sortit de table, après un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il y retrouva Drago qui lui tendit la main et, ensembles, ils descendirent dans les cachots. Le Veela serrait doucement la main de son Vaélon, lui procurant le plus de chaleur et de bien être possible. Parfois, leurs épaules se frôlaient et leurs yeux se rencontraient. Tous deux rougissaient alors comme des amoureux à leur premier rencard.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent. Drago toussota et énonça le mot de passe distinctement :

\- Vaélon.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit comme une tomate, puis ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une petite infusion au coin du feu ?

Aussitôt Drago eut-il prononcé sa proposition qu'un elfe de maison apparut, claqua des doigts une première fois et un doux feu de cheminée crépita. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un foyer dans la chambre. Puis le petit être claqua des doigts une seconde fois et un petit plateau se matérialisa sur une petite table, entre leurs deux lits. D'ailleurs, celui de Harry, le plus petit des deux puisque provisoire, avait été reconverti en sofa où quelques coussins aux tons chauds reposaient. Sur le petit plateau, se trouvaient deux tasses en céramique brune ainsi qu'une tellière émaillée d'un beau vert cuivre oxydé.

Drago remercia le petit elfe d'un geste de la tête puis, d'un autre de la main, fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Il servit, ensuite, galamment son compagnon avant de lui avancer sa tasse, puis fit de même avec la sienne. Il s'installa ensuite sur le sofa et invita son Vaélon à le suivre.

Harry avait regardé tout son manège d'un œil amusé, mais était resté statique. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Drago lui demanda de le rejoindre. Il s'avança timidement et s'assit près de son camarade. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se considérer comme couple. Il savait qu'ils l'étaient, ils étaient liés, il le sentait et en ressentait beaucoup de bien être.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais été en couple et, après ce qu'il avait vécu – tout ce qu'il avait vécu – il n'avait jamais envisagé cela. Même survire ne lui paraissait pas possible, une fois qu'il eut su pour la prophétie, rien ne pouvait lui laisser entrevoir un futur. Alors trouver l'amour … Était-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait ? Il ne pensait pas, il n'espérait pas. Ce serait trop artificiel. Il y avait de la confiance, de l'attirance, mais c'était tout pour l'instant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon – il pouvait utiliser ce terme, il était suffisamment neutre – et lui sourit doucement, le remerciant silencieusement. Il reconnaissait combien Drago était beau. Son visage était harmonieux, un peu pointu, mais qui possédait beaucoup de charisme. Depuis que le Serpentard avait revu ses positions, ses beaux yeux gris et sa fine bouche ne se tordaient plus de grimaces, au contraire. Ils affichaient de doux sourires qui lui étaient à présent destinés. Et Harry pouvait avouer qu'il était devenu très avenant, presque gentil. Bien que ce mot convienne peu à son compagnon. Il était certain qu'il lui sortirait un « Un Malfoy n'est pas gentil ! ».

À cette pensée, un gloussement lui échappa.

\- Un galion pour tes pensées, murmura Drago à son oreille.

Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et que son voisin en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui couleur orage. Prit d'un élan de courage, il lui répondit :

\- Je me faisais la réflexion que tu étais … gentil, fit-il en rougissant tout de même. Mais l'image de ton ancien toi répliquant un « Un Malfoy n'est pas gentil ! » m'a fait rire.

Drgao grimaça, puis lui sourit, espiègle.

\- C'est sûrement ce que j'aurais pu dire, effectivement. Alors … Comme ça, tu me trouves « gentil » ?

Harry rosit.

\- C'est un mot bizarre pour te définir. Et il a une connotation … Un peu péjorative, je trouve, bredouilla-t-il.

Drago lui sourit béatement, avec une sorte de chaleur dans le regard. Ses yeux pétillaient. En vérité, le Veela le trouvait adorable. Son âme-sœur venait de lui avouer, maladroitement, qu'il le trouvait sympathique et intelligent. Harry s'en rendit compte et rougit de plus bel.

\- Merci, fit simplement Drago en passant une main dans les cheveux broussailleux de son compagnon.

Il ne voulait pas le gêner davantage. Il garda ensuite le silence un instant, profitant de la quiétude du moment et de la proximité de son âme-sœur pour le contempler tranquillement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Une minute entière s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne prononce un mot. Seulement, Drgao s'était donné la mission de parler avec son Vaélon ce soir et il ne voulait pas y déroger. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Harry, j'aimerais te poser une question et que tu y répondes sincèrement.

Le petit brun releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il se demandait quelle était cette question et s'il devait être méfiant ou non. Laissant une chance à son âme-sœur, il acquiesça doucement, autorisant implicitement le questionnement.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Ne répond pas trop vite, s'il te plaît. C'est important. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, Drago. Tu es mon âme-sœur, je le sens là, fit-il en désignant son cœur. Tu as toute ma confiance, c'est ma créature qui me le dit et … Je sais que c'est étrange parce qu'on n'a pas un passif très … agréable … Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Tu l'as prouvé pendant la guerre et tu continues de le faire jours après jours.

Drago fut très ému par cette déclaration. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas distraire.

\- Je te remercie sincèrement, Harry et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. Je ressens la même chose à ton égare. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que nous n'ayons aucun secret l'un envers l'autre, pour les sujets important, j'entends. Tu as, et moi aussi, évidemment droit à un « petit jardin secret ».

Il mima les guillemets et fit un clin d'œil en même temps.

\- Mais pour les choses importantes, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de non-dits. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, incapable de répondre. Il voulait cette franchise, cette loyauté, cette droiture et complicité dans son couple, mais cela signifiait parler de choses qu'il aurait préféré cacher, particulièrement à son âme-sœur.

Drago se tourna totalement face à son compagnon et lui saisit doucement les mains.

\- Harry, si tu as quelque chose dont tu veux parler, n'hésite pas.

Le petit brun s'était refermé comme une huître et baissait la tête en la secouant énergiquement de droite à gauche. Drago soupira discrètement et délicatement, avec lenteur et douceur, il prit son compagnon dans les bras. Il sortit ses ailes et les enveloppèrent tous les deux dans un cocon de plumes.

\- Harry, dis-moi, je t'en prie. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de cours avec l'autre Gryffondor me tue à petit feu. Je sens ta détresse et ça me fait mal. Je te jure que ça ne changera rien entre nous, mais savoir m'aidera à te comprendre et à t'aider. Et parler t'aidera à aller mieux.

Harry renifla sur son épaule alors il le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui.

\- S'il te plaît … Tu sais, Théo m'a dit que mettre des mots sur ce qui nous torture peut aider à exorciser ces maux.

Mais le Vaélon gardait le silence et cela frustrait hautement Drago. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le pousser dans ses retranchements, lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà ou s'il devait laisser les choses venir de Harry. Devait-il le forcer à parler ?

Il n'eut finalement pas à décider, car ce fut le petit brun qui parla le premier :

\- Je … J'étais avec Colin dans la salle. C'était lui « l'autre Gryffondor ». Ce jour-là, tout le monde me regardait de travers, murmurait sur mon passage, j'en avais marre ! Toute ma vie on m'a épié, observé, étudié comme un monstre, comme une bête de foire ! Et depuis que j'ai découvert le monde sorcier, on ne cesse de parler sur mon chemin, un jour en bien comme si j'étais le Messie et la foi suivante comme si j'étais l'ennemi numéro un, c'est insupportable !

Harry qui avait commencé en murmurant avait peu haussé le ton et criait presque à présent.

\- Je sais que je suis pas très beau, pas très intelligent, je ne sais pas grand-chose ni sur les moldus, ni sur les sorciers … Même les autres, des inconnus, savent plus sur ma famille, sur ma propre vie que moi !

Drago voulu l'interrompre pour dénier et le démentir, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas passer une année tranquille à Poudlard, il fallait qu'une autre tuile me tombe dessus !

Le Veela ne savait pas ce que la tuile venait faire là, mais il comprenait aisément la détresse e son compagnon. Encore une fois, Harry Potter ne pouvait avoir une scolarité normale, même après que la guerre soit terminée, que Voldemort soit mort et qu'il ait déjà tant donné.

\- Mais la plupart de mes amis ont compris et m'ont soutenu, poursuivit Harry plus doucement, perdu dans son monologue et ne se souciant plus de son auditoire. Andy m'a accueilli, Ron et Hermione ont été là tout de suite, de même que Neville et Dean. Mais Seamus …

Il fit une courte pause, juste le temps de déglutir et reprendre sa respiration et poursuivit :

\- Je le savais … Ce jour-là, je voulais aller en cours et tenir. Je voulais vraiment tenir …

Sa voix se cassa et une boule se logea dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, Drago commença à le bercer, mais constatant rapidement que leurs positions n'étaient pas idéales, il attira le petit corps de son âme-sœur à lui et le prit sur ses genoux. Le geste soudain tira un petit hoquet de surprise à Harry, mais il se remit bien vite et se lova finalement plus encore contre le torse puissant de son compagnon.

\- Il a dit que j'étais dangereux pour tout le monde, continua Harry dans un faible murmure. Que je ne devrais pas être autorisé à déambuler librement dans les couloirs d'une école avec autant d'innocents à ma portée …

Il renifla et s'exclama brusquement :

\- Je sais tout ça !

Et les premières larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Drago voulait lui dire que rien de tout ceci n'était vrai, qu'il avait autant – si ce n'est plus – droit à une instruction sorcière que les autres, mais il doutait que ce soit la chose à faire à l'heure actuelle. Il valait mieux, de son avis, laisser Harry s'épancher et lui dire ensuite ce qu'il pensait de la chose. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la question principale à traiter maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps. Il se contenta donc de passer une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai séché le dernier cours de la journée. Je suis passé par la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre … Je ne sais plus quel professeur nous avait donné un devoir à faire pour lequel je savais avoir besoin … C'est là que … C'est là que je t'ai rencontré.

Harry releva la tête pour attraper le regard du Veela.

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu … Je veux dire, je t'ai vu ! J'ai … Perçu le changement en moi, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas compris … Je suis désolé …

Drago passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de son Vaélon, effaçant les traces de larmes qui y coulaient encore et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite non plus.

Son Veela grogna soudainement en lui.

\- Si ça avait été le cas, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé … C'est moi qui dois être désolé, Harry.

Harry reposa sa tête contre son épaule et poursuivit plus bas :

\- Notre rencontre a déclaré une crise. J'étais au milieu d'un couloir … Il n'y avait personne, mais n'importe qui pouvait débarquer et … C'est là que j'ai vu Colin. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas reconnu non plus à ce moment-là. J'étais déjà trop perdu.

Il prit une respiration tremblante et serra dans ses poings le haut de son âme-sœur, plongeant son nez dedans pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui a suivi … Dans une crise, je ne contrôle plus grand chose … C'est horrible. Il était là et je sais qu'il a fait quelque chose parce que je me suis endormi. Je ne m'endors que lorsque la créature est « nourrie ».

Drago grogna encore, mais Harry l'interrompit rapidement.

\- Non, je le remercie pour ça ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire … Il a bien fait les choses ! Il s'est juste …

Le Succube déglutit fortement et le Veela ne put plus se retenir.

\- Dis-le, Harry, demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

Le petit brun renifla et baragouina quelque chose d'indistinct. Drago lui demanda alors de répéter, contrôlant sa voix pour que son âme-sœur ne se braque pas.

\- Il a … Il m'a … Il …

\- Il t'a violé ? Demanda brusquement le Veela.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il savait avoir été trop abrupt. Forcer Harry n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il était persuadé que jamais son Vaélon n'aurait été capable de prononcer ce mot. Il avait déjà du mal à dire le mot « succube ». D'ailleurs, rien qu'à entendre le mot, il avait couiné et avalé de travers. Il avait été obligé de lui tapoter le dos, geste qui avait fini en ronds apaisants.

\- Je veux être sûr, Harry. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Murmura-t-il plus calmement à son oreille.

Harry acquiesça timidement en un hochement de tête à peine prononcé. Cela suffit au Veela en Drago pour réagir. Soudainement, les ailes qui les entouraient n'étaient plus blanches, mais d'un noir de jais. La peau d'ordinaire pâle devint bleutée et brillante. Les longues griffes, ainsi que les crocs étaient aussi sortis. Le Veela guerrier était de retour.

Harry, voyant tous ces attributs émergés, gémit et se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- Harry, non … Fit Drago d'une voix un peu plus profonde que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, bien au contraire ! Je suis en colère contre moi et contre ce Colin, cracha-t-il en serrant son Vaélon contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute … Tenta Harry.

Drago explosa :

\- Ce n'est pas de TA faute ! Tu ne contrôles rien, tu l'as dit toi-même. En revanche, lui savait comment opérer dans ce genre de cas ! La directrice a donné à tout le monde un prospectus si ce genre de choses arrivait. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient en possession de ces instructions ! Pourtant, Colin n'a jamais envoyé d'étincelles rouges ! Les tableaux n'ont pas relayé de message, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas à transmettre ! Colin n'a alerté personne ! Et, quand bien même il a nourri la créature correctement au début, puisque tu dis que tu as dormi et que c'est après que c'est arrivé, il a clairement abusé de la situation ! Il a profité de ton état pour te violer ! Il a abusé de toi ! Il n'a aucune d'excuse pour cela !

La diatribe fut virulente et violente. Drago ne mâcha pas ses mots. Harry avait depuis longtemps abandonné le contrôle de ses nerfs et pleurait à présent abondamment. Il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que Colin n'était pas innocent, mais que quelqu'un le lui dise, confirme ses doutes, le soulageait profondément. Il perdait enfin ce poids sur le cœur et ses épaules.

Il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il était en mouvement.

\- Drago, que fais-tu ? Où va-t-on ? Paniqua-t-il.

\- Je t'emmène chez la directrice …

\- Non ! Drago …

\- Si. Quelque chose a failli dans la sécurité de Poudlard et elle en est responsable. Nous avons été trop laxistes envers Dumbledore de son temps. Ce que tu as vécu n'aurait jamais dû se produire dans une école. Il est temps que les choses changent. Mais d'abord … Nous faisons un crochet par la salle commune des Serpentard. J'ai besoins de Théo …

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, prononça le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de des serpents. Harry fut incroyablement gêné. Il était toujours perché dans les bras du Veela, porté comme une mariée. Pourtant, aucun élève présent ne fit de remarque, ni ne lança de mauvais regard. Mais peut-être que l'apparence du Veela y était pour quelque chose.

\- Théo ! Héla Drago.

\- Ici, répondit Blaise pour son ami qui relevait le nez d'un livre épais.

Aussitôt, Drago s'approcha d'eux avec son précieux fardeau.

\- Tes capacités pourraient-elle faire office de calmant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'Oneiroï leva un sourcil et réfléchit une seconde à la question.

\- Cela s'essaye … Approche.

\- Pas ici.

\- Suivez-moi.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des huitième année qui ne comportait plus que deux lits. Blaise apposa un sort d'intimité sur la pièce pour ne pas être dérangé et qu'aucun bruit ne filtre à travers la porte. Drago, Harry toujours dans les bras, s'installa sur l'un des matelas, tandis que Théo se plaçait devant eux. Son ami le rejoignit vite puis le silence se fit.

Harry fut un peu intimidé par le regard inquisiteur de Théo sur lui, mais ce dernier lui sourit et lui demanda :

\- Puis-je posé ma main sur ton front ? C'est comme ça que mon don a agi la dernière fois.

\- Théo est un Oneiroï, une créature contrôlant les songes, expliqua Drago. Il est imperméable a toute attaque mentale et au charme des autres créatures quelles qu'elles soient. Il est devenu occlumens naturel. C'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'il tente de t'apaiser. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Je te le promets, ajouta le grand brun en le regardant dans les yeux avec sincérité. Si tu le permets, je voudrais essayer de te soulager. Je vais juste te toucher le front et insufflé un peu de magie en toi. N'hésite pas à me décrire ton ressenti, ça m'aidera à ajuster mon pouvoir.

Harry acquiesça timidement et Théo plaça lentement sa main sous sa frange. Presque instantanément, son esprit fut libéré de toute pensée parasite. C'était comme lorsqu'il plongeait la tête sous l'eau. Tout autour de lui semblait lointain, ses pensées devenaient brumeuses et son esprit plus libre, comme un comateux sans l'effet abrutissant. En fait, Harry se sentait soudainement très léger. C'était très agréable. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il dort ? Demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- Non, répondit Théo. Mais j'ai peur d'y avoir été un peu fort … Il va peut-être avoir l'air drogué pendant un temps …

\- C'est très bien, le rassura Drago. J'avais besoin qu'il reste calme pour la suite.

\- La suite ? Demanda Blaise intéressé.

\- Je vais demander à saisir le conseil pédagogique, fit Drago déterminé.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 9 partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Wah ! Y'a eu un sursaut dans le nombre de visiteurs et de commentaire pour le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre lecture ! Je suis désolée pour les deux semaines sans publication sur mes deux fic principale, j'ai pris des vacances ! ^^_

 _Je vous annonce maintenant que c'est de dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue … J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Deuxième partie**

.

Drago avait parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard rapidement, Harry dans ses bras. Le poids de son Vaélon n'était pas un obstacle pour lui. Dans sa forme de Veela guerrier qu'il avait conservée depuis les aveux de son âme-sœur, ses capacités musculaires s'étaient décuplées. Blaise et Théo les avaient suivis, mais une fois animé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial, le Veela leur demanda d'attendre là.

\- Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appellerais, mais je préfère être seul avec Harry pour cet entretien.

Ses amis comprirent et ne firent pas d'esclandre, restant dans le couloir tandis que le couple montait les marches. Blaise avait donné le mot de passe, puis s'était écarté. Drago l'avait remercier – pour tout – d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard appuyé dans lequel transpirait sa reconnaissance.

Les quelques secondes dans les escaliers donnèrent à Drago tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour gagner en concentration et construire une argumentation face aux réclamations qu'ils avaient à faire. Avant de frapper à la porte, il remit Harry sur ses pieds tout en le soutenant largement. Le pauvre Succube était à peine conscient de son environnement.

Drago soupira fortement, prit une seconde pour gagner un visage sans émotions, puis cogna le panneau de bois trois fois de son poing.

\- Entrez, entendit-il de l'autre côté.

Aussi pénétra-t-il sans hésitation, le pas conquérant. Il se planta devant le bureau où la directrice et ancienne professeure de métamorphose siégeait et demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Madame, permettez-moi d'abord d'installer Harry confortablement.

McGonagall, intriguée par la venue de ces deux élèves en particulier, acquiesça doucement. Drago prit donc soin de déposer son Vaélon sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau, puis se tourna vers elle, toujours debout.

Sans signes avant-coureurs, il déclara :

\- Madame la directrice, je souhaite convoquer le conseil de discipline.

La femme face à lui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire l'offense de vous demander si vous savez bien ce qu'est un conseil de discipline, donc je vais directement vous dire que ce sont de très graves accusations que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous voulez faire, Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Absolument certain, madame la directrice, fit Drago avec un ton mortellement sérieux.

McGonagall resta un instant coite devant tant d'assurance. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se remettre de sa surprise. Elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'allait engendrer une telle mesure.

\- Bien, finit-elle par souffler. Quel est votre mobile ? Pour quelles raisons souhaitez-vous invoquer une telle procédure ? Reformula-t-elle pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquo sur un sujet si sensible.

Drago fit son possible pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage. Il dut serrer les poings et prendre une grande inspiration pour cela et la directrice dut s'en apercevoir, car son expression changea aussi. Légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire, McGonagall s'assit doucement derrière son bureau, sortit une liasse de papiers de l'un de ses tiroirs, puis posa ses mains à plat dessus.

Sa voix fut bien différente lorsqu'elle dit tout bas :

\- Les parchemins sont ensorcelés pour enregistrer votre parole, Monsieur Malfoy Je vous écoute.

\- Je souhaite convoquer le conseil de discipline pour un manquement à la sécurité d'un élève au sein même de l'école.

McGonagall blanchit encore plus. Cependant, elle n'essaya pas de se défendre, de se justifier quant à ce manquement qu'elle avait parfaitement identifié, ni de persuader le jeune homme de changer d'avis, ce que Drago apprécia sincèrement. Au moins, assumait-elle ses erreurs, ce qui n'était pas le cas – ou trop tard – de Albus Dumbledore.

Le précédent directeur n'avait eu de cesse de se justifier « pour le plus grand bien » et de minimiser ses fautes. Il avait même été jusqu'à faire culpabiliser Harry. Pas directement, mais son Vaélon s'était sentit responsable de bon nombre d'événements qui avaient eu lieux pendant sa scolarité et qui relevaient surtout de l'incompétence de Dumbledore à garder Harry en sécurité, alors même qu'il était sous sa responsabilité.

Drago sortit soudainement de ses pensées lorsque Harry émit un faible gémissement. Aussitôt, il fut à ses côtés.

\- Que dis-tu, Harry ?

\- Andy, murmurait le Vaélon. Je veux Andy.

Drago acquiesça avec douceur et se tourna vers sa directrice.

\- Madame, Harry souhaite appeler sa tutrice, Andromeda Tonk.

McGonagall fut un instant déconcertée par cette demande. Son élève était majeur, il ne devait plus avoir de tuteur. Cependant, il était vrai que, Harry n'ayant plus de famille dans le monde sorcier et n'ayant jamais été en bons termes avec son oncle et sa tante moldus, il avait dû trouver un nouveau foyer. Et puisqu'il avait aussi hérité de la garde du petit Ted Tonk, petit fils de Andromeda Tonk, il n'était pas illogique que le jeune homme ait trouvé refuge chez elle.

Ce fut donc avec un petit temps de retard qu'elle acquiesça pour donner son accord. Drago s'empressa alors de se pencher vers la cheminée et d'y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'y crier son destinataire.

\- Drago ? C'est toi ? Demanda une voix lointaine dans le feu.

Le Veela et l'ancienne médicomage s'étaient rencontrés quelques fois au cours de réunions de l'Ordre, pour préparer la bataille finale ou d'autres stratagèmes à mettre en place pour affaiblir l'ennemi. Cependant, ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela et c'était à peine s'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Andy était donc surprise qu'il la contacte.

\- Bonsoir tante Andromeda. Je suis navré de te déranger à cette heure tardive, mais Harry requiert ta présence.

Aussitôt, la vieille femme s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas très bien, malheureusement, confia Drago. Pourriez-vous venir à Poudlard ? Nous sommes dans le bureau directorial.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Veela se releva et s'écarta juste à temps pour laisser la place à la femme d'arriver. Elle était habillée d'une riche robe de sorcier bleu ciel, ornée de perles grises. L'ensemble faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur que le tissu et ses cheveux argentés. Elle avait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé de quelques mois à peine, emmitouflé dans un pyjama brun. L'enfant sembla effrayé par le moyen de transport un peu brutal. Sa porteuse était à peine sortie de l'âtre qu'il se mit à pleurer.

Le bruit sortit Harry de sa léthargie. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu avant de s'écarquiller et il réalisa alors qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Andy ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il essaya de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Drago se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Doucement, Harry. Madame, pouvez-vous agrandir la banquette de ce fauteuil, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la directrice.

McGonagall acquiesça et, d'un geste de baguette, transforma le simple siège en sofa confortable. Drago s'assit lors aux côtés de son Vaélon, s'enquérant de sa santé, tandis que Andromeda faisait de même de l'autre côté. La vieille femme plaça ensuite le nourrisson dans les bras de son pupille et Harry recueilli précautionneusement son filleul dans ses bras. Aussitôt, son regard s'éclaira et Teddy cessa de pleurer.

\- Ton contact a toujours été réconfortant pour lui, commenta Andromeda.

Drago contempla le visage de son Vaélon se transformer. Tout à coup, il était serein et plein d'amour. Si ça n'avait pas été dû à un bébé, il aurait pu être jaloux.

Le temps resta suspendu un instant, avant que le contexte ne se rappelle à eux.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici, madame la directrice ? Demanda la femme sans quitter des yeux ses deux précieux garçons.

McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry gémit soudainement et se mit à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans le petit corps de Teddy. Andromeda s'inquiéta alors beaucoup plus. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le bureau et avait vu que Harry était présent, elle avait été immensément rassurée. Cependant, le fait qu'il réussit à se lever à son arrivée lui revint en mémoire. Aussitôt, son allure changea.

\- J'exige des réponses immédiatement, clama-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

La médicomage de guerre – oui, de guerre, ça avait été sa spécialité – refit son apparition. Elle était impressionnante. Entre son statut d'aînée Black ayant reçue l'éducation qui en découle et celui de chef d'équipe en temps de crise, elle transpirait l'assurance et la détermination.

Drago expliqua alors les faits. De l'acharnement de Seamus à s'en prendre à Harry, jusqu'aux derniers événements qui l'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision draconienne vis à vis de l'établissement et de ses figures d'autorité. Plus le récit avançait, plus Andromeda palissait. Il s'était déroulé à peine deux semaines depuis que Harry l'avait quitté. Comment tout cela avait-il pu avoir lieu dans ce si court laps de temps ? Évidemment, elle savait que l'année de son pupille ne serait pas simple, mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginée de telles choses. Elle était affligée et en colère. Très en colère.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative de convoquer le conseil de discipline, conclue Drago.

\- Et j'approuve cette décision, fit Andromeda d'une voix polaire. Vous avez manqué à tous vos devoirs, comme votre prédécesseur. C'était déjà inadmissible du temps de Dumbledore, ça l'est tout autant de votre part. Peut-être plus, je vous pensais plus responsable, Minerva, assena durement l'ancienne médicomage.

Elles avaient toutes deux fait partie de l'Ordre, l'époque où l'une était l'élève de l'autre était depuis longtemps révolue et Andromeda ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. En revanche, elle était très déçue de cette femme qu'elle avait admirée pour sa force et sa droiture. McGonagall le savait parfaitement, comprenait son point de vue et approuvait même cet état de fait. Elle avait failli.

Harry s'était lové contre Drago qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, Teddy dans les siens. L'enfant s'était endormi et sa courte respiration soufflait de l'air chaud dans son cou. L'avoir contre lui, son âme-sœur à ses côtés et sa tutrice officieuse qu'il sentait près de lui, lui conféraient un bien-être certain et salvateur. Il était désolé pour McGonagall, c'était une femme qu'il appréciait, respectait et admirait beaucoup, lui aussi, mais il était juste heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de lui, prenne son partit et le défende devant toutes les injustices qu'il avait vécu et subi tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Entre les professeurs – embauchés par le directeur – qui avaient attenté à sa vie. Et il ne faisait même pas mention de ceux imposés par le ministère et qui avaient usés d'outils de torture sur les élèves, dont lui.

Entre le harcèlement quotidien qu'il avait vécu chaque année de la part des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs, tant de fans que d'ennemis – qui se confondaient parfois, d'ailleurs.

Entre les intrusions de Voldemort dans Poudlard, par différents moyens toujours plus mortels que le précédent, parfois par le biais même d'un professeur. Encore.

Entre les risques encourus par ses études même, les manigances de Dumbledore et son ennemi dont il avait été le terrain favori.

Quand ce n'étaient pas des événements extérieurs, toujours cautionnés par le directeur, directement été introduit dans l'école sous justification d'alliances à faire en périodes de troubles.

Sans compter la place prépondérante et le rôle premier qu'il avait eu pendant la guerre.

Il était fatigué. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il ne demandait qu'à être laissé tranquille, maintenant.

\- Je vais emmener Harry chez moi ce soir, annonça Andromeda d'une voix forte et non négociable. Nous attendrons le verdict de ce conseil par courrier. Je refuse que Harry soit laissé une minute de plus en ces lieux tant que la situation n'aura pas été éclaircie.

Sur cette déclaration, elle se leva, emportant Harry avec elle. Naturellement, Drago suivit le mouvement. Andromeda anticipa sa demande et luis proposa de venir aussi. Il était majeur et seul maître de sa personne n'ayant plus de parents en vie. Ce fut ainsi que tous les quatre, Teddy toujours endormi dans les bras de son parrain, quittèrent le bureau directorial pour la demeure où vivait Andromeda, Harry et le bébé. Drago fit juste un aller-retour au bas des escaliers pour prévenir ses amis et leur demander de transmettre l'information aux Gryffondor.

Une fois arrivés, la femme prit Teddy dans ses bras et embrassa le front du petit brun au passage.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est tard. Avez-vous mangé ?

\- Oui, Andy, murmura Harry avec un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant.

Sa mine était affreuse.

\- Bien, fit-elle alors. Drago, je te le confie. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

Le Veela acquiesça, puis se laissa guider par son compagnon. Il était soulagé, lui aussi. Apparemment, son Vaélon était très bien entouré. Entre ses amis, Ron, Hermione, mais aussi Neville et Dean, la famille Wealsey qui avait joué un grand rôle dans l'enfance de Harry et, enfin, Andromeda et Teddy. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance. Il avait pu se reposer sur des gens de confiance, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu prendre sa place dans la guerre.

Harry les conduisit au bout d'un long couloir, poussa une porte et lui présenta sa chambre. C'était un endroit paisible. Un lit double aux teintes pourpre et or trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des meubles en bois couleur miel comblaient les espaces et offraient tout le confort possible. Le parquet sombre et les rideaux épais donnaient aux lieux un aspect chaleureux, appuyé par les nombreux livres qui couvraient les étagères et photographies encadrées qui ornaient les murs. L'ensemble était harmonieux et créait un véritable cocon agréable. Drago s'y sentit immédiatement à son aise.

\- Voici ma chambre, chuchota timidement Harry un peu gêné.

\- Elle est très belle, vraiment !

Le Succube rosit un peu, mais fut heureux que son compagnon ne la trouve pas misérable. Lui l'adorait, elle était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait pu avoir chez les Dursley. Cependant, il était conscient que Drago avait vécu dans un autre standing et qu'il était sans-doute habitue à bien plus grand.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le Veela lui dit :

\- J'aime beaucoup ta chambre. Je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit que je la trouvais belle et elle a l'air très confortable. Et surtout, elle te représente bien, je te reconnais un peu en elle. De toute façon, je pourrais dormir dans un taudis, tant que tu es avec moi, je ne pourrais pas être mieux loger.

Harry rougit complètement à ces mots. Il se retourna vite vers une porte qui menait à une petite salle d'eau attenante pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'installer pendant que je me change, fit-il de dos avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Drago sourit un peu amusé. Au moins, Harry avait-il retrouvé son attitude normale. Il soupira d'aise et se tourna vers le lit. C'est alors qu'il tilta. Il n'avait aucune affaire avec lui.

.

Le lendemain matin, Andromeda attendait les deux créatures dans la salle à manger avec Teddy sur les genoux en train de boire un biberon. Il était 9h passé et le bébé en était déjà à sa deuxième tétée, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, elle était rassurée que Harry puisse faire une vraie nuit. Il en avait besoin. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu faire de cauchemars, mais sans-doute la présence de son âme-sœur n'y était pas étrangère. Tant mieux.

\- Tu peux être fier de ton parrain, Teddy. C'est un jeune homme très courageux.

Le bébé planta ses yeux ambrés encore un peu teinté du bleu caractéristique des nourrissons dans les siens et sourit sans quitter la tétine des lèvres. Il semblait d'accord avec sa grand-mère. Andromeda lui rendit son sourire et passa ses doigts dans les quelques cheveux qui commençaient à pousser sur le crâne de son petit-fils.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit provenir du couloir. Peu de temps après, Harry et Drago apparurent dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous les deux meilleure mine que la veille. À la lumière du jour, l'invité put observer la salle à manger à loisir. Elle était bien plus petite que celle du Manoir Malfoy, mais ô combien plus chaleureuse.

Andromeda les salua et, si Harry était toujours en pyjama, Drago avait revêtu ses vêtements de la veille.

\- Drago, j'ai pris la liberté de faire rapatrier quelques affaires à toi. J'ai chargé un elfe de me les confier, ce sont tes amis qui me les ont transmises.

\- Je vous remercie, ma tante.

Harry sursauta à cette appellation. Il était vrai que c'était le cas.

\- Appelle-moi Andy, veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille et maintenant que ton lien avec Harry est réveillé, nous serons amenés à nous fréquenter plus souvent, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Drago prit l'accueil dans ce foyer pour ce qu'il était et en fut ému. Même s'il était majeur et Harry aussi, ils auraient toujours quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et qui pourrait les aider et les guider si nécessaire. Ça le soulageait beaucoup après l'été qu'il avait passé seul et les responsabilités auxquelles il avait dû faire face. Il s'était cru assez fort pour se débrouiller, après tout, il l'avait fait la plupart du temps depuis qu'il était petit, mais avoir un adulte avec de l'expérience sur qui compter avec confiance était un poids un moins sur ses épaules.

\- Merci beaucoup, Andy.

\- Mais il n'y pas de quoi, mon cher Drago. C'est tout naturel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un regard complice de connivence. Harry qui avait observé l'échange était heureux aussi. Les membres de sa famille s'acceptaient et se soutenaient.

Après le petit déjeuner, durant lequel ils avaient papoté de tout et de rien, mais surtout de choses insignifiantes, Andromeda souhaita parler plus sérieusement à son pupille. Elle le convia donc, avec Drago, dans le salon où ils s'installèrent tous les quatre confortablement, Teddy placé dans les bras de son parrain.

Quand tous furent installés à leur aise, elle entama doucement :

\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés tous les deux. Harry, mon ange, tu as passé de dures épreuves, je le déplore … Mais encore une fois tu les surmontes avec courage. Tu ne peux imaginer combien je t'admire. C'est une vraie force que tu as.

Elle appuya ses mots en se penchant sur lui et en posant une main réconfortante sur son genou, qu'elle avait à sa portée.

\- Tu as maintenant une âme-sœur qui t'accompagne, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi, fit-elle avec humour et amour.

Harry avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, mais il souriait avec affection et reconnaissance. L connaissait toute la valeur de ces mots. Et la main de son compagnon sur son épaule le rendait d'autant plus heureux. Il avait confiance en eux.

\- La vie n'a pas été clémente avec toi. Tu auras encore sans doute des peines à travers. Seulement, tu ne le feras pas seul. Sache-le. Tu es sûrement la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, mais même les héros ont droit au calme, ont le droit au bonheur et surtout de faire leurs choix.

Elle serra sa main sur celles de son pupille pour qu'il intègre cette vérité. Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, lui aussi pouvait choisir sa voie.

\- Je voudrais te faire une proposition, mais je voudrais surtout que tu y réfléchisses vraiment. Prends le temps d'envisager ton futur comme tu le souhaites. Je te suivrais quel que soit ton choix.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta Drago sentant que Harry avait vraiment besoin de ne prendre la décision que pour lui.

\- Je te propose, reprit Andromeda, de finir ta scolarité à domicile. Tu pourras, si tu le souhaites, faire appel à un précepteur privé ou travailler en autonomie. Avec les bouquins que l'on pourra trouver sur dans le commerce et ceux que l'on possède déjà, mon aide et surtout tes capacités à travailler dur et bien, je suis certaine que tu pourrais très bien t'en sortir.

Harry était très surpris de la proposition et, il devait l'avouer, Drago aussi. Lui qui s'était battu pour faire reconnaître la légitimité de sa présence à Poudlard, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre. C'était une proposition qui leur avait été faite au début de l'été et ils avaient intégré une sorte de huitième année. Beaucoup avaient fait le choix de revenir à l'école prestigieuse, parce que c'était sécurisant, ils pouvaient encore se considérer comme des enfants à charge des adultes encadrants responsables.

Cependant, force était de constater que ce n'était pas une réussite. Ils s'étaient voilés la face. Poudlard – et eux même – avaient changé et plus rien n'était pareil. Ils pouvaient continuer à jouer les enfants, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en étaient en plus. Et le fait que Harry ait eu le dévoilement de sa créature n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Peut-être n'était-ce finalement pas si mal de revenir sur leur choix.

\- Mais ce serait leur laisser la victoire, fit remarquer Harry d'une voix éraillée.

\- Quelle victoire, Harry ? Personne ne gagne à ce que tu continues à vivre à Poudlard dans ces conditions. Et peu importe ce que pensent les autres, laisse-les croire qu'ils ont eu l'ascendant sur ton choix, ce ne doit pas être le cas. C'est pour toi que tu le fais, pas pour eux. Si tu choisis de reprendre tes études à Poudlard, fais-le pour toi, pas pour une fierté mal placée ou pour leur prouver quoi que ce soit. Si tu souhaites travailler à la maison, c'est parce que tu juges que c'est le meilleur pour toi, s'exclama vigoureusement Andromeda.

Elle voulait que Harry se détache du carcan que formait le regard des autres, leurs avis ou ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il choisisse ce qui était le mieux pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

\- Discutes-en avec Drago, si tu veux. Prends le temps de peser le pour, le contre, de mesurer les avantages et inconvénients dans les deux situations. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux, mais fais TON choix, le pria-t-elle.

Harry, un peu abruti par la diatribe passionnée, ne put qu'acquiescer. Sur ce, la vieille femme prit Teddy avec elle et déclara qu'elle allait marcher un peu dans le parc pour lui faire prendre l'air. Drago, lui, resta silencieux aux côtés de son Vaélon. Présent et soutient infaillible pour son compagnon qui se perdait dans ses pensées.

Harry faisait ce que lui avait demandé Andromeda. Il réfléchissait, envisageait les deux situations, mais pour l'instant il n'arrivait à rien. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve ou que ses nerfs craquent, Drago lui proposa d'aller marcher aussi, de le laisser seul, ou de prendre un bain pour se relaxer.

\- J'aimerais écrire un peu, murmura finalement Harry.

Au regard d'incompréhension que lui lança son âme-sœur, il rougit fortement avant de poursuivre :

\- Je tiens un … un journal …

Le regard du Veela s'éclaira et Harry fut content de ne pas avoir à dire le mot. Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Drago.

\- Un journal intime. Tu peux le dire, Harry. Il n'y a rien de honteux à en tenir un. Si ça t'aide, c'est tout ce qui compte. Veux-tu que je te laisse seul ou que je t'accompagne ?

Le Succube baissa le regard en triturant ses doigts.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là, mais je ne veux pas que tu lises … murmura-t-il. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, tu vas t'ennuyer et tu n'es pas là pour me regarder écrire de stupides trucs dans mon journal …

Drago se leva à ces mots et se plaça devant lui.

\- Harry. D'abord ce ne sont pas de « stupides trucs » que tu vas écrire, ce sont tes pensées et rien dedans n'est stupide. Ensuite, je ne vais pas te regarder écrire, je vais t'accompagner, où que tu ailles, et je prendrais un livre. Enfin, j'adore te regarder, ajouta-t-il dans son oreille.

Le Vaélon rougit fortement, mais un petit sourire était venu poindre sur ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-il.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une verrière où se trouvait un petit jardin d'hiver très cosy. Harry y appela son journal, laissé quelque part dans la maison depuis son départ pour Poudlard. Andy lui en avait offert un autre pour qu'il puisse en amener un à l'école, car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que n'importe qui tombe sur ce qu'il avait déjà pu écrire. Son été avait été difficile à passer et il avait eu besoin de beaucoup s'épancher sur la guerre et son enfance chez les Dursley.

Drago lui demanda s'il pouvait piocher dans la petite étagère où se trouvaient quelques romans, chose que son Vaélon accorda. Ce fut ainsi, après une matinée entière d'introspection, que Harry fit son choix.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	19. Chapter Final

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le der des ders ! ^^ La fin de cette histoire … J'espère vous avoir fait ressentir mille et une choses tout au long de ce récit ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture, vos messages, vos encouragements ! Peut-être vous retrouverais-je sur une autre fiction ?_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! En voici l'ultime chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre dernier - FINAL**

.

Harry était installé devant un feu de cheminée à même le tapis avec Teddy. Au-dessus d'eux, Drago avait préféré rester confortablement dans le sofa, mais le Veela passait régulièrement ses doigts dans la chevelure de son Vaélon. Il adorait regarder son âme-sœur jouer les parrains parfaits avec le bébé. Ils avaient passé le week-end dans une certaine quiétude, Andromeda veillant sur eux trois comme un dragon sur ses œufs.

Depuis que Harry leur avait annoncé son souhait de poursuivre ses cours à domicile, la matrone était beaucoup plus tranquille. Drago et elle avait écouté toutes les réflexions que s'était faites Harry et n'avait pu qu'approuver et soutenir sa décision. Drago et lui avaient donc envoyé un courrier à Poudlard pour informer l'école de leur décision. Ils avaient aussi tenu informé leurs amis respectifs et beaucoup avaient fait le même choix.

Seule Hermione souhaita terminer sa scolarité dans l'illustre château pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait ainsi accès à la bibliothèque et sa réserve, de même qu'aux savoirs des professeurs. Harry avait compris et ne lui en voulait nullement. Il n'en avait pas le droit de toute façon, son amie était libre de faire ses choix et il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Andromeda fit soudainement irruption dans le salon, une lettre et un journal à la main.

\- Le conseil a tranché, j'ai reçu un courrier du ministre de l'éducation et la presse est déjà au courant.

\- Ils ont fait vite, commenta Drago tandis que Harry se levait avec Teddy dans les bras.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent la femme s'installer dans son fauteuil favori alors qu'eux s'installaient côte à côte sur le sofa. Harry attendit nerveusement que sa tutrice développe et Drago lui prit la main.

\- La directrice Minerva McGonagall n'est pas démise de ses fonctions, mais il y a une refonte de l'équipe enseignante. Tout le monde subira une inspection dans les semaines à venir.

Le ministère de l'éducation avait gagné en valeur depuis la fin de la guerre, comme tous les autres ministères. La corruption n'avait pas disparu, mais elle avait grandement diminué depuis que Kingsley Shaklebot était Ministre de la Magie. Il y avait eu un grand remaniement et une meilleure éthique d'embauche avait été appliquée.

Il semblerait que Poudlard serait la dernière étape. Drago était soulagé, même si impressionné, il devait l'avouer. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- La directrice aura un deuxième suppléant pour soulager sa charge de travail, poursuivit Andromeda. Apparemment, cette deuxième personne aura plus une fonction de secrétaire.

\- C'est une excellente chose ! Approuva Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Rusard a été forcé à prendre sa retraite et toute une équipe le remplacera, prenant un modèle de gestion de la vie scolaire moldue. Un sera désigné pour chapeauter tout l'équipe qui comportera cinq surveillants.

La femme releva un instant les yeux comme si elle craignait d'annoncer la suite. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration.

\- Hagrid a été renvoyé …

Étonnamment, Harry n'eut aucune réaction explosive. Lui qui avait toujours défendu le demi-géant qui était un ami, le premier sorcier qu'il avait rencontré.

\- C'est normal, fit-il calmement. Hagrid est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de gentil et empathique … C'est un grand sensible, pouffa-t-il. Mais il n'a aucune qualification, il n'a aucun diplôme ! Même pas ses ASPIC ou ses BUSES ! Il a été viré de Poudlard avant d'avoir pu finir sa scolarité !

Andromeda et Drago en étaient choqués.

\- Et puis … Ses créatures étaient véritablement dangereuses, pour la plupart, reconnu-t-il en se tournant vers Drago. Des élèves ont été blessé …

\- Harry … Tu sais bien que l'incident de notre troisième année était ma faute ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'excuse auprès de lui pour cela.

Harry lui prit la main et la serra. Teddy sur ses genoux se pencha vers le blond et gazouilla.

\- Je crois qu'il veut changer de bras, fit Harry amusé par son filleul.

Le bébé avait fait la connaissance avec son lointain grand cousin ce week-end et Drago était devenu la coqueluche du tout petit. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de cela, car le grand blond, lui, était très gêné et maladroit avec lui. Contrairement aux craintes que le petit brun avait eu sur le sujet, le Veela n'avait pas été rebuté par les couches à changer, les biberons à donner et tout ce qui concernait les bébés. Son Vaélon en était enchanté, Teddy était très important pour lui.

\- Bien, j'espère que tous ces changements seront bénéfiques, conclut Andromeda qui couvait du regard le couple et son petit-fils.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Drago en réceptionnant le bébé.

Harry souriait, heureux.

.

 **9 mois plus tard**

Harry et Drago étaient habillés sur leur trente-et-un. Ils avaient été conviés à la remise de diplôme de Poudlard. Traditionnellement, c'était ici qu'elle se faisait même pour les élèves ayant passé leurs ASPIC en candidat libre, au ministère. La foule contenait donc de nombreux élèves de septième année, de « huitième » année et d'autre jeunes – et moins jeunes pour de rares cas – qui venaient de valider leurs épreuves. Les élèves plus jeunes, eux, avait rejoint leurs familles la veille par le Poudlard Express.

Parents, frères, sœurs, parfois grands-parents et tous autres conviés se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Les lieux avaient été libérés de tous meubles pour l'occasion. Sur l'estrade, le Ministre de l'éducation, la directrice de Poudlard et quelques autres professeurs formaient une rangée d'honneur devant laquelle défilaient les étudiants.

Un par un, après avoir été appelé, il se levaient, venaient serrer la main de McGonagall qui leur remettait un parchemin roulé, puis ils regagnaient leur famille. Naturellement, Andromeda était venue avec Teddy pour féliciter Harry et Drago.

Les élèves étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique, donc Drago passa avant Harry. En attendant, il fut heureux de retrouver Théo avec qui il discuta pour passer le temps. Puis ce fut le nom « Potter » qui retentit. Comme lors de sa première année, des chuchotis montèrent dans toute la salle.

\- Toujours autant de commères, grimaça Drago.

\- Laisse courir, lui conseilla Théo. Regarde plutôt Harry … Il est resplendissant !

Drago, qui n'avait de toute façon presque pas lâché des yeux son âme-sœur, regarda Harry franchir les deux petites marches qui bordaient l'estrade. Il avait le menton haut et le regard droit. Il était beau.

Il y aurait encore un long travail à faire pour que son Vaélon regagne toute sa confiance en lui, mais Drago l'accompagnait et le soutiendrait dans chaque épreuve de la vie. Harry avait déjà beaucoup évolué depuis le début de l'année. Ils s'étaient construi en tant que couple et avaient appris à composer avec le Succube. Ça avait pris le temps, mais avec le soutien de Andromeda qui s'y connaissait en créatures magiques, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Surtout sans la présence de centaines d'autres élèves autour.

Pour leur venue à Poudlard, ils avaient fait le plein d'affection. Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient refait l'amour et ça avait été magique. Harry et Drago s'en étaient pleinement souvenus, cette fois, et ils avaient apprécié ne faire plus qu'un. Particulièrement Harry qui s'était alors aperçu combien cet acte pouvait être porté par la tendresse, l'amour et l'affection.

Plus tard, ils avaient aussi expérimenté la passion. Après tout, il fallait toujours contenter le Succube même si c'était beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Cependant, le Veela était toujours aux aguets, n'oubliant pas le traumatisme qu'avait vécu son compagnon.

Quand Harry le rejoignit, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Il faut encore attendre Blaise, puis nous pourrons aller manger, fit Drago en regardant amoureusement son Vaélon.

Celui-ci acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière le Veela. Sachant ce qu'il observait de loin, Drago lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Va les voir, on se retrouve après.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire resplendissant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis fila rejoindre ses amis. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait la famille Wealsey, Neville et Hermione. Dean était avec sa propre famille.

Drago put voir son Vaélon se détendre entouré de sa deuxième famille. Le petit brun passait de bras en bras, mais ses épaules ne se crispaient pas. Il gardait le contrôle.

Le petit brun rayonnait au milieu de ses amis. Ron l'avait réceptionné et lui avait offert une étreinte digne de celles de sa mère. Hermione avait suivi et fait de même, puis Neville avait pris leur place, lui offrant une poignée de main beaucoup plus mesurée, à son image. La famille Weasley l'avait ensuite entouré et avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Harry leur avait ainsi raconté son année, comme ils le firent tous à leur tour.

Neville avait été aidé par sa grand-mère qui avait fait appel aux meilleurs précepteurs pour lui, Ron avait travaillé avec ses frères et, étonnement, ce fut Percy qui l'aida le plus. Quant à Hermione, elle avait suivi le cursus de Poudlard et, grâce à son acharnement et sa rigueur, elle s'en était sortie avec les honneurs, major de sa promotion. Ce qui, en soit, n'étonna personne.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le couple se retrouva un peu seul. Andromeda couchait Teddy et Drago en profita :

\- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui couleur mercure et sourit doucement.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-il, je veux me consacrer à ma famille.

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec beaucoup de lenteur, de douceur et d'amour, avant de conduire ses lèvres jusqu'à une oreille de son compagnon :

\- Je voudrais une grande famille, souffla-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre lecture, vos messages, vos encouragements ! J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres fictions, en attendant, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


End file.
